


Dinosaur king? I am the fox demon prince!

by jboy44



Category: Japanese Mythology, 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Something strange happened when stone plates and cosmos stones met. through in to a far future of magic and Monsters. Where humans and monsters of myth now live side by side. Max and Zoe are now thrown into this time, with new friends and Family to help them. The pirates are coming back and with them their old friends and loved ones, will they be ready for round two?
Relationships: Max Taylor/Zoe Drake





	1. Chapter 1

The Backlander flow at the space pirate ship but there was a blast on both ships portals opened as members fell in and there was a shock wave.

when everyone on the back lander woke up they noticed Max and Zoe missing and rex screamed! Seth saw the robots downed, "We're stuck were are in chrono flukes it'll end but clearly the reaction between stones and cosmos stones was stronger and different then I expect it looks like they seemed to have merged! And are scattering we should fall out in to what ever era they land in when it's done! Let's hope our missing people are there and we can use this franken fragments to get our time machine running again or at least improve my copy stones."

Later thousands of years into the future.

Max was laying on the ground all he had was his Dino gadget and chomp's card he was laying on his side looking at the remains of the d-lab it was grown into a tree with only the horns remaining he was burned bloody and broken but he saw two women, one in red one in pink with fox like features.

his eyes gave out feeling the life leave him when he found himself in avoid of white looking at the two women, One was clearly his mother now in a pinkie kimono with lither pink trim and waste bow her ears were now fox ears she had nine fox tails the same color as her hair she had fang claws and fangs.

She looked her son in the eye with her now split pupils as she sighed sadly, "I finally found you my baby boy!" She hugged him sadly Max looked dead and shocked confused by what was going on.

the other women who looked like a model with red hair nine red fox tails, red foxes ears claws in a red Chinese dress white stockings and sandals, she had a katana behind her. she adjusted the yellow belt matching her dress trim as her red demonic slitted pupil eyes looked at him motherly , "I am Yuki Kitsune long story short I found your parents injured your dad died your mother goes both ways over years for us but we don't know how long for you we fell in love wed with brings us to you dying!"

Max was frozen unable to process as Aki held his shoulder and said, "We are in an illusion one hour in here is a second outside Thank your step mother for it!" the boy mouthed a thank you.

yuki got down on her knees to look him in the eye, "Listen I am a kitsune a fox demon! After you humans had a nuclear war the world was reborn in a neo feudal age with magic monsters and remains of super tech! Now your mother became a kitsune when I marked her as my mate giving her the same power as me for you, you need a demonic healing factor to live!"

Aki sighed, "so we'll need to adopted you to make you both of our son using magic don't question it and Max this will hurt so it's your choice live as a half demon or die as a human!" she said sadly.

Max though about the others and zoe and turned red, "I want to live I have to make sure she's ok!"

the two vixen held out there clawed hands Yuki her right Aki her left they smiled as yuki said, "hold still this will hurt and sorry Son!" She said looking away!"

Max then screamed as in the outside world his body burst in to flames standing up as he fell over changed.

behind him one fox tail brown tipped in red his eyes now red like yuki his ears now Fox ears tipped n red. His outfit changed. He was in red sandals showing his now toe claws black jeans red shirt, a bleach coat black gloves that had holes at the tips of the fingers for his new claws he. He had a red neckerchief and head band with a metal plat with a kanji for prince on it he didn't pay that much attention!

As he was touching the sides of his face three claw marks on each side looking like whiskers, "… now I know why you said it would hurt!" he then tapped his new fang filled mouth he still had the gadget and chomps cards in his pocket he checked quickly.

he also felt taller and stronger, but his ears twitched and he growled running off at high speed his mothers turning to follow as Aki said, "his instincts just kicked in like when I picked up his scent!"

Max jumped out in to an opening the remains of a road in the middle of a forest between him he looked be hind him to see zoe down against a tree looking at him wide eyed as he said, "Triceratops roar dino slash!" the pink haired girl's jaw dropped in shock at the mention.

As some human male in a ninja outfit jumped out with what looked like a electrified Katana Max quickly pulled out chomps card and held it out using it to block the teaser blade with a smirk.

the card glow as chomp appeared wild but out with a roar making the human run off as it roared Max raised and eye brow as he said, "yes it's me chomp….. wait wait did I just understand you?"

Yuki showed up her sword poking out enough to show a red metal blade before sealing it as she said, "ok you scared him up gutsy for a Kit way behind were a normal one your age would be! And kind of clever!" she said holding her chin.

Max looked to her and let out a "thanks mother I guess!" he said looking to zoe and getting down to see a cut on her arm in a moment his tail wrapped around the cut and when it unwrapped it was healed.

the Drake lady looked at it before letting out a scream of "WHAT IS GOING ON START EXPLAINING!"

Aki showed up fanning herself with a folding fan before closing it and whacking chomp on the nose with enough force to turn the wild dinosaur into a card with she grabbed, "It's a long story We'll explain while making camp."

Later that night in a cave around a fire the story was finished as Max noticed behind him was a second tail as Yuki giggled, "you earn tails based on actions doing the right thing even though a one tails could be killed by a human easily was brave it looks like it earned you a second one good for you!"

Zoe held her hands out and said, "so you're a demon?!" she said trying to get it through her head as he shock his head.

at with point he looked at his clawed fingers to see sparks as Aki smiled and said," and just like his mommies he's a thunder kitsune!" she then grabbed her wife's hand and kissed her making Yuki's leg kick up as she returned it.

Zoe looked away to see a red Max as he rubbed the back of his head, "you know Zoe Call it the new way my head is wired or something but I want you to know my acting like a fool as just me being shy around you I had a crush on you for years I would almost say I am in love with you if I wasn't so young!" he said biting his tongue and covering his mouth.

the pink haired girl was red and shocked as aki broke the kiss and said, "there are those instinct kicking in listen to them Son they will guide you!" she said happily as yuki held her wife.

the youngest drake women was pink in the face, "…. Geee Max … I …. I would like to give it a try!" The Kitsune's ears popped up in shock as he smiled happily and pulled his new girlfriend in to a hug happily his tails wrapping around her as he held her.

the women was red as she let out a "you're an idiot but at least your my idiot."

Aki pulled out her fan form her Kimono sash and smiled happily, "And finally! To bad it took thousands of years but first I think Zoe would like a new outfit!" She then to her eyes covered Zoe with the fan then moved it away and the young lady gasped.

the pink haired lady looked down she was in a pink Kimono with green trim and waste sash. white socks and sandals, her glasses were also gone, but she still had her scarf but her pig tails were tied up with yellow bows her dino gadget on her left hip. She was red and confused before Aki let out a cheerful chuckle, "Magic deary magic! Now rest up it's a week's walk home, well we could get back faster but Max needs some magic listens to get up to grade by time we get there!"

A week days later the sun was shining as the four walked Zoe and Max were having an argument the Kitsune out right said pointing to his three tails " I have three tails now dear! You heard my mothers dragons of that side are two tail Demon class. I had it out classed and beside!" he then held his left hand making lighting fill it as he made a fist making it turn into red energy in dagger shape, "I want to try out this energy blade spell! Make form my own lighting powers!"

Zoe rolled his eyes as she waved her finger and said, "A it was a sleep there was no need to fight the dragon!" she said commenting on that fact as she pulled out a folding fan form her sash and opened it and said, "B it was in a lake it was water! You're lighting! Water wins that! You were just being stupid wanting to show off for me!" she said closing the fan to use it to point at her boyfriend.

Aki giggled as she said, "yuki was the same way!" she said happily, "young love and oh look!" she said pointing to a sigh with lighting on it, "Finally in thunder county again!" she said happily, the young couple soon looked to them.

Yuki smiled as she adjusted her katana and drew it shouldering it as she said, " we demons or Yokai have six massive walled cities , each with six walled zones around each other they are thunder, nature, fire, water , Earth and wind county! Matches the stones you use to use funny how that worked!" she then stabbed the ground making a stair case pop up as she said, "Let's take the stairs up the mountain it'll save us five hours climb!"

She sheaved as she said, "that wasn't magic any katana can be used as a key for that! Not that my blade isn't any old Katan I'll tell you more Kit when you get to tail five!" she said happily

Soon they came to a gate were a faceless man was guarding and bowed, "My lady the queens!"

Max's eyes widened Zoe pushed her boyfriends messy hair out of the way to tap the headband, "prince your head band says prince…. It's a crown!" she said gasping in shock as she covered her mouth.

the gate opened as they came to a train and got on it, it took off above it all allowing Max to look down at the city six walls each clearly had a city within them, and between them for eleven massive cities that looked like new York scale each.

between the first two walls looked like a beach and ocean, the next between city looked like the artic, the third between zone looked like a desert, the fourth between zone was a mountain like the final one, the center and capital was breath taking.

it looked like a feudal Japanese city with buildings of skyscraper size all grown form trees machines were visible but looked to be powered by glowing plants. The train stopped in the middle slash tree in the middle it was massive.

the thing put mountains to shame as Yuki smiled as she said, "welcome to the center Tree of lighting county! All twenty seven thousand feet of this bitch is our home and castle but we mostly stay on the middle floors the tops and buttons are for business now come along Aki new she would find her son so he have a room and some guest rooms set up!"

much later on Max was in his new room laying on the bed. The room looked like a mansion with multiple floors there was a bed room, kitchen living room, work out room hotspring five bathrooms a work out room, a library, even a game room it was bigger then his old house.

right now he was in the bed room it looked like a prince like home made of wood the bed big and soft he was on it's red sheets looking around the wood old and black but still alive a window to his left door to his right leading to the hall door in front of him leading to the one bath room, and door between them leading to the other rooms.

he sighed as he looked down to see zoe having fallen a sleep on his chest he wrapped his tails around her and held her and kissed her head, "…. This is my kingdom…" he then whispered, "I guess Max Taylor did die I am his replacement prince Maximus 'Max' Kitsune!"

Meanwhile in the throne room.

Aki was sitting on a thorn of gold next to a look alike throne of silver her wife was sitting on , "Well darling we have him I did notice Zoe getting some dirty looks well I am sure they'll go away when she becomes Max's wife and becomes a Vixen! But we have other issues then future grandkits!"

the Red haired Queen held her chin and said, " you mean getting those dinosaur summons working again? And figuring out what the others happened and what this has to do with this!?" She said hitting the left arm making what looked like a fragment of the lighting stone in the yellow cosmos stones deformed remains appear, "because it glow when he was coming and showed us were our Son would be darling and his future mate would be ok!"

Aki nodded," yes yes let's focus on the dinos right now then this thing! But right now Max needs to be shown to his people after all he is the next king"

to be continued


	2. Kitty

The next morning came fast and Max was walking in to his mother and step mother's throne room adjusting his Gloves with Zoe beside him as soon as he came to the throne room his mothers got up showing a whole spot in the thrones for there tails.

before either preteen could ask what they were called about Aki pulled out the fragment making their eyes widen as she Said, "We think the thunder plate and cosmos stone merged then shattered in to fours this would logically happen with all of them even the middle plate!"

Yuki took it and handed it to Max and in a moment form Max's pocket came a Glow and he pulled out chomp's card his Dna's colors were changed "… did this thing just upgrade chomp?"

Zoe then point behind Max and said, "Max… behind you!" the new prince turned to see a fourth tail with meant his power doubled.

the queen then put the shard up, "And that is why we are here if it's thunder based the fragment upgrades it it's useless to us being fire Kitsune but that is the problem this things are everywhere they need to be found and disposed of! We set up a room for training all of the power out of an element but each will only work once find the main six put them together so we can get rid of them and leave the final stone for when we need to cross it."

Zoe blinked as she raised her hand," And how are we going to do that? We don't have dinosaurs or anything?"

Aki smiled as she put her hands on her legs and looked down, "Simple dear future daughter in law!" zoe jumped and turned red as the mother Vixen said "summoning magic use paper to summon Familiar either full sized or Chibi sized While max can handle that himself you would need magic. For that you will need new friends."

Yuki handed Max a map and said, "this map is were the current head to the Nekomata clan Kitty will be her kind use summoning and only teach those they make deals with or beat them While getting to know the village find her and get the scroll on summoning magic allowing Zoe to use it will be for tomorrow!"

Max took it and nodded as he and Zoe head out with Aki calling out, "BECAREFUL ZOE MOST DEMONS HATE HUMANS SO DON'T LEAVE MAX'S SIDE OR IT COULD BE BAD!"

The human girl hugged her boyfriend's arm in fear as they walked out of the castle tree into what looked like a maze of naturel wooden bridges connect trees buildings and the streets below even to the much lower walls.

Max followed the map as he said, "gee my first quest as a Prince it's like an Rpg or something!" he walked by what looked like an arcade as he said, "…. Funny how we past that as I made that joke!"

Zoe shrugged as she said, "maybe to you but can we focus on this and eyes forward or on me!" she demanded as she growled at some female demons clearly checking out Max or the no longer lost prince as he was called.

Max looked to his knew forth tail, "so if I get a hold of the other three fourths I would jump to seven tails!?"

that is when they came to half way down and spotted the girl they were looking for by looking at the picture, She had black hair long in a braided pony tail, it was as dark as the night as were her two cat tails and ears, odd because she had human ears too. her shirt skir, and high heels were also black , the skirt had a white rim and she had a white jacket and Max called out, "Kitty Nekomata!?"

the girl looked at him and put her hands on her hips and said, "why yes what can I do for you Foxy?"

Zoe raised and eye brow and asked, "…. Was that a joke or flirting? I want to know if I should laugh or rip off your ears?" she said looking into the demon cat lady's dark eyes she was there age and the cat girl was laughing.

Kitty smirked pushing her hair behind her left human like ear as he said, "Oh dear prince foxy keep your bet on a tigher leash!" Zoe growled but Max held out chomps card getting her attention.

Kitty looked at it and snapped, "is that a complete original familiar card?" Zoe pulled out her move cards and smirked, "…. Guess so!"

the cat girl looked at the pink haired human in jealously " you have attack cards too!" She then growled, "REVERSING THOSE THINGS FORM FRAGMENTS HAVE BEEN MY FAMILY'S CLAIM TO FAME GIVE THEM TO ME HUMAN!"

Max pushed zoe behind him with his tails as he said, "you will not demand my girlfriend Kitty! You want to see them used again then help us figure out the summoning magic! And may be help Zoe pull it off too!"

the cat girl crossed her arms, "counter offer! I become your Mate and get them working and you can keep the human as a mistress!"

Zoe's eyes bugged in shock at the statement but Max beat her to the " HELL NO!"

Max growled and said, "I know All demons word is law So how about this We battle with rules you decide I win you do as I first offered , if you win I'll hand over my deck of them so you have the cards yourself!" he said biting his tongue on the last part!

Kitty held her chin and said, "Deal! Follow me!" she said turning to walk up stairs to the top of a building Max Followed with Zoe there was a painting Ring on the top and Kitty was smirking holding out paper talismans.

She held out one making it spark making what looked like horse sized fire ball forced into the shape of a rat as she said, "you beat my fire rat by knocking it out of the Ring you win! It knocks you out of the ring I win! Simple and fair enough!"

Max got in the ring holding out his hands as he said, "Fair enough!" In a moment the rat spat fire but Max crossed his arms to let it hit him as Zoe was behind him, "Zoe dear mind moving to the sidelines!?"

zoe then ran off the side so Max could avoid the next fire ball with a flip forward.

While in the air Max held out his hand firing off a lighting bolt but it passed through the flames as he landed, "Well this might be a problem!"

Kitty held out a tailsmen and smiled, "big time attack Talisman spit fire swarm!" the rat then spat fire balls that turned into smaller rats.

Max jumped and flipped to avoid them but he notice something the smaller ones went out " … they are only temporary!" he soon rolled to the right when he heard Zoe screaming and his eyes widen as the rat used it's flaming claw to smash the roof were he just was, "Ok that would have hurt!"

Zoe then looked to the ring there was burn marks form the rats feet she held out her thumb measuring the original prints to the new prints as it chased Max, "IT'S GETTING SMALLER! AS IT MOVES AND ATTACKS!"

Kitty gasped, "THE HUMAN FIGURED OUT MY FAMILIAR'S WEEKNESS!?" she said shooting daggers at zoe as Max smirked and focused just on avoiding it with a smile before long the fire rat vanished.

Max smirked as he put his hands in his pocket and looked at Kitty, "it's not in the ring anymore I win!"

the cat girl bowed as she said, "I am a servant to my word as promised I am your loyal servant My prince! I shall help you and your pet summon those cards!"

Zoe yelled out, "I AM NOT A PET I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND CAT BTICH!"

Kitty then got up held her hands out like Paws and let out a sassy cry of ,"Neko neko No honey! Not with that hair style!"

Max looked as his girlfriend got angry as he said, "…..Kitty you have errored! I order you not to hurt her!" at that point Zoe charged on the attack.

Later on Kitty who had her left arm bandaged and a black eye was in the palace as Max put his left glove back on, "there the mark you need to summon it is finished, I don't need it thanks to my family knowing the spell by heart this will work! I made a copy of one Zoe would need on paper when you figure out how to grant a human magic! Now show me the O.G SUMMONS!"

Max pulled out Chomps card and held it in his left hand and make his hand glow red and spark with lighting as he said, "Summon Fullsize! Chomp roar!" in a moment Chomp in his new super mode appeared roaring as Kitty's eyes sparkled at the dinosaur hugging it, "It's a underment!" she cuddled Chomp and said, "My life is complete!"

in a moment the Dinosaur bit down on her two tails making the girl let out the scream of a Cat in pain!

As our new fox prince undid the summon just to summon Chomp in his old Chibi. He smiled as he used his tails to pick up Chomp and get him in his arms. He was now petting the dinosaur looking at a happy Zoe, "Now Kitty if you work for me time you learn of our little quest!"

to be continued

Fragments

lighting one out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Zoe in a white sleeping Kimono was waking up just to turn red as could be for she was sleeping on Max's chest and he was just in pajama pants and she was current wrapped in his tails and arms right on his muscular chest!

She bite her lips while it was true she had gotten use to sleeping on Max's chest being wrapped in his tails but she was still a teenager as was he and they were still a new couple and things were still a little weird.

Max then woke up saw her blush and smirked as he kissed her head and said, "Morning angel!"

As the vice like grip of his tails lightened up Zoe shot up red faced looking away as she said, " What's with the nickname foxy?"

As Zoe turned redder and covered her mouth his arms wrapped around her form behind as he kissed her neck making her blush grow as he said, "what else would I call you darling!"

the pink haired girl was redder then she thought possible as she said, " having two moms gives you such an edge!"

Max smirked as he let go of her, "Well then I guess it's time to see What part of our quest my mothers have for us to day darling after getting dressed!"

Later on while on the way to the throne room Zoe says, "you take longer in the bath room then me and I use the hotsprings!" She complained.

Max rolled his eyes, "Every had to wash shampoo and cry four massive fluffy tails darling?" zoe nodded admitting defeat there! As she gave him a kiss on the check making him blush

yuki walked up and hand them the map, " Well now that your cute slap slap kiss relationship is on kiss time to get a move on As you know we need to rearm Zoe she doesn't have magic so we need to find away to let her use it! that takes us to the Artic wolf Demons there current heir to there clan is Silver! Becareful while on paper artic wolves are one tail grade lowest possible the fact they have three elemental powers Wind water and there fusion ice, plus there gems for storing magic for later need makes them as dangerous as a four to six depending on how much they store for later at a time!"

Max took the map and said, "Ok so take the train to the Artic city and go here to see this silver guy!"

Later on the snow covered city a guy Max and zoe's age was walking around bare foot he was pale as snow had solid white eye, grey pants grey shirt with baggy sleeves that hit his hands two leather belt bands around his ankles, neck and biceps he had flopped down wolf ears and a wolf tail as dark grey as his hair.

Max was walking neck to him was zoe who was wearing her boyfriend's jacket and baggy neckerchief to help her stay warm. While it wasn't snowing it was still covered in snow and ice and Zoe was human.

to add to it She was standing next to Kitty who had her fire rat summoned

the wolf man known as silver, "so you are the half blood prince his human bride to be!" zoe turned red and he looked to Kitty and said, "Oh hay Kitty!" Kitty waved.

Max looked to Kitty who respond with, "Me and him use to date! But my Mother ruined it with her racism against k-nines it's why I want to move out as soon as possible!"

Max held his chin and blinked at it, "Ok then so I was just a means to an end if you had won! Ok then!" he said sighing with relief at it, "Silver I know your clan can store magic and My mate to be will be needing it for use in summoning!"

Silver made an ice sword in his left hand and he span it, "storage is not something we give if you want it you will have to!"

Max made a dagger out of lighting as he charged and said, "fight you for it I know the drill dude!"

Silver slashed his sword sending out three throwing stars one of ice one of wind and one of Water!"

The water one hit his dagger shorting it out as the he jumped to avoid the wind one but the ice one land a hit on his check making him bleed as he looked at it his new healing ablities already closing the wound as he pulled out Chomps card, "Well then let's try this SUMMON!"

Chomp in his new super mode appeared he roared while shivering trying to charge but moving slower and Silver stabbed the ground with his blade summoning ice Spikes around Chomp keeping him caged.

But at that point Max grabbed him from behind and held a move card making it glow, "Attack talisman Lighting strike!" In a moment the ball of Lighting charged in chomp's horns pointing right at the two demons.

Zoe's eyes widened, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "he is a lighting Kitsune Lighting can't hurt him lady! And you call yourself a wife to be!" Zoe jumped and looked embarrassed.

Chomps attack fired but Silver grabbed what looked like a hidden Gem on his bicep making wall of water appear the water shorted out the attack as he elbowed Max making him let go.

Silver then went in for a sword slash but Max lifted up one of his tails and had it spark with lighting and to his shock it was holding back the Ice Blade but it quickly belted to water making Silver step back.

the wolf looked to his now water like Blade, "… you used your lighting to heat up your tails to melt my weapon!" in a moment it flashed back to ice, "As smart as that other move you used with your familiar!" he said pointing at him!

Zoe blinked and tilted her head as someone just called Max smart and meant it! "… More like tricky like a foxy!"

Max then looked to his claws and held them out having them glow red, "If I can heat up with my lighting then let's try this!" in a moment the air around his claws sparked giving him ten flame covered Claws as he ran in slashing.

Silver once more fired off his three element throwing starts.

Max jumped over ice hit water making the claws on his left hand and the attack flash to steam.

under the cover of steam a bright red park hit as Silver's eyes widen as it all slowed down, he knew Max had hit his wind one with his flaming claws to boost it's power and in a moment the claws melted through his sword and hit him on side of the face!

Silver rolled around in the snow his burn healing as soon as the flames on his face were out! he got up and bowed as max returned chomp to a card and he said, "I have lost I serve you My lord! Let's go make your Mate to be away to use magic!"

Later on in Max's room Silver was handing her a pink fingerless glove!

As Max put his jacket back on he looked at the glove there was a summon seal on it and over it was a Green heart Gem as Silver said, "the gem stores magical energy and the seal direct it into a summon and attack talisman spell! You'll need a demon to recharge it doubt!"

In moment zoe pulled out Pair's card and place it on and said, "Summon Chibi Mode Pairs!"

In a moment the chibi mode Dinosaur was summoned and Zoe picked her up happily hugging her.

to be continued

Fragments

lighting one out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe woke up and for once she was alone making her get up and wander around the palace till yuki sighed as she saw her, "Come with me! If you hadn't check the calendar it's spike's birthday! So my darling step son joined his mother!" he said opening the door.

What looked like Wooden samurai spawning form the walls of a training hall were running Max roaring as he used his lighting to set them a blaze turning them to ash.

While Aki point her tails off and fired off nine streams of Fire burning them to Ash with a feral animalist roar that made zoe jump in fear as Yuuki added to her sentence, "in venting there emotions!"

Zoe blinked as she quickly summoned Pairs in chibi mode and yuki said, "with brings us to our quest for the day Give my wife and son slash your boyfriend and future other mother in law closure!"

the pink haired lady jumped as Yuki said, "Get dressed and meet me at the train line we'll take the royal cars!"

Later after being dressed and getting off the mountain city train station Zoe looked at city build in to cliff sides as she asked, "And why are we here and how is this going to get them closure."

yuki walked hand on her sword as she smirked, "Simple Shaman this class of demon is subtype a random thing someone is born with the power to call a soul back to the land of the living to either help or give closure! Our Village only has one such demon! Oliver Oni A runt of the Oni because of this power!"

In a moment a rock slide was about to hit them but before zoe could do anything with Paris Yuki grow her sword making a red iron tunnel form around them shielding them. when they were out of it and safe Yuki sheaved the blade making the tunnel vanish leaving Zoe confused.

the demon queen smiled, "this is my family blade the blood ironblade!it was made form Blood iron harvest form the last great wars battle fields Five thousand years ago at first it's power to summon and command the blood iron it spilled was simple to repair it but now after so many years of battle and the three thousand year war it is the strongest weapon on the planet only being able to be wield by a tail five grade or higher demon!"

Zoe gulped and shivered at the creepy statement, "and I though the books showing me the world is now one skull shaped super continent was spooky!"

they then came to a live to see a red oni he was a head taller then Max red skinned white neat hair and tow red horns shirtless dress in spike collar white bandages on the arm with spike bands around his wrist and biceps to keep them on black pants with spike belt and spike bands around his ankles he was also he had innocent blue eyes shockingly neat hair and what looked like an iron spiked club as big as him in his hand as he growled showing sharp teeth, "What fox queen want!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, 'I know you are shaman Class able to summon a soul back only once as your low level! I want you to summon my Kit's father and my wife's dead husband for me so they may say good bye!"

Oliver oni rubbed his chin, "Me could do that! It only last hour but me, no work for Free Me runt that me mean weaker and smaller but also smarter than the average oni! Me want contract verbal good as Fox no brake promises. Me become live in bodyGaurd so me no have to deal with big fat dumb dumb insults!"

zoe raised her left eye brow at him saying he was smarter then a normal one!"…. this is more civil then all the other quests!"

Oliver held up hand, "Me not done yet! ME most keep appearance up! Oni only server stronger! One of you fight me! You win me work you lose bring back someone stronger form court!"

Zoe smiled as she turned Pairs in to a card and summoned her at fullsize as she smiled," Let me give you a chance then! METAL WING!" she said as she put the card on her new activation gem summoning the flyers.

As he was dive bombed Oliver smashed the flying lizards out of the air with his club like he was hitting baseballs into the outfield

Zoe quickly placed big foot assault on the card activator with was now half empty as the large dinosaur appeared Oliver throw his Club and hit it in the head making it vanish.

the club then started spinning back it would have went right back in to his hand if Pairs hadn't landed that tail whack knocking him away so his Clube land between him and pairs.

Zoe then placed Green impulse on her activator with a smirk as she said, "bet you aren't so tough with out that club!" In a moment pairs charged knocking him into the air as the eight flyers came in and each took a turn hitting oliver!

the oni then Fell landing on the on the ground head first right on his two horns as he held up hand and said, "human bride wins! Oliver respect she smart enough to make me lose club!" he said getting up and grabbing his club as Zoe turned Pairs back into a chibi and picked up the little dinosaur happily. Zoe's activator was almost on empty.

Later on At the palace Max and Aki stood before oliver as he smashed the ground with his club, "As shaman low class Me say Spike taylor human get back here for one hour! That best me do and can only do this once!"

In that moment a transparent spike showed up as Max and Aki cried and hugged him he petted there heads and smiled," there there Yuki thanks for loving and taking care of her!"

yuki smiled as Spike adjusted his hat taking it off and putting it on Max's head making it become solid, "Zoe thanks for loving my son. Also Son I am proud of the man you became!"

Max cried as he lowered the hat as he said, "Thanks dad I promise you we'll find all the fragments and end them!"

the dead man smiled as he happily said, "I know you will Son and Aki love your wife you can't do better than her!" with that he smiled as he slowly faded away without a trace.

Aki was crying but grabbed and Pulled Yuuki in the a giant kiss.

Yuuki looked to Max while kissing her wife Zoe was holding him he looked sad but he was holding in his tears he was keeping himself together, saving his tears for later while letting this motive him on his quest!

with that Max grabbed a map on the table and said, "Ok Oliver we're off to go meet Kitty and Silver to the close in wall city! We have a Kejourou to find!"

not to much later they walked into a tunnel inside a city within the barrier wall within it lights shined making it look like a cliff side village at night time they took a turn to the left as the demons eyes glow showing night vision.

Zoe was holding on to Max as he asked, "And what part those this lady have in our quest to find the fragments?"

Silver put a hand on his chest as he spotted Max recharging Zoe's activator by channeling his magic into it while holding her hand, "Why simple Lady Zoe Kejourou are powerful demoness they are tailless so there mark is how many things they can make their hair into for tail grades. Kelly the one we are after can have over nine things made form her organic metal hair at once this alone is useless as it makes her tail grade nine the highest we can rank! And there by stronger then lord Max!"

Zoe jumped at the statement as they came to a lady with blue hair down to her ankles in a dark greyish blue Chinese dress that was to her angles with yellow trim. She had dark grey skin and purple eyes. Her hair quickly changed into ten tendrils one ending in a mace, the next a hammer, then a scythe, then a sword, next one was a spiked armored club, then a spear, then an axe, next one was a shield, the second to last one was a spiked metal fist, and the last one was a whip covered in metal spikes.

Max held up his hands, "We mean no harm Kelly my mothers have set out a quest before me and we would like your help!"

before she could speak Max looked around they were mostly alone as he pulled out the fragment his mothers showed me making the demon lady before them jump back in shock and shake in fear at it muttering over and over the horror stories are true.

Silver spoke up, "our quest is to gather and destroy each one of the nightmare stones! Join us please!"

the hair lady bowed down as she said, "yes I will anything to end those things!" With that the now six person team was put together the D-team was formed and ready just in time for school.

to be continued

Fragments

lighting one out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	5. Chapter 5

On one of the train cars Zoe who's hair was getting redder with no white die to make it Pink, was sitting by Max Across form them Silver , Kitty on the next seat was Kelly and oliver.

Silver smiled, "So glad you allowed us to become live ends it allowed me and kitty's relationship to continue. But I am worried about our class problem!"

Max put his arm around zoe's shoulder and said, "you forget I am the son of the queens. I called us to get in the same class sadly it's the oddball class!"

Zoe raised and eye brow but the Wolf put a hand on his chest and said, "Any class with my lord , Lady girlfriend and fellow d-team members is the best class but odd ball class is as it sounds the misfits! With your humanity Lady Zoe you are as od as a pink skunk with a green strip! No offense just a lot of demons have human allergies!"

the pink haired lady crossed her arms and gave him a glare!

Kelly then rolled her eyes, "Can we focus on our teacher Raln the dark high elf and last elf! This is important as Elves villages were hunted down systemically by humans and burned down with high tech nets and sniper gear to take down high or winged elves. Raln only got away as he unlocked two more wings worth of power! Elves used wings like we use tail grades he is basically an eight tail grade thanks to losing his six wings you won't tell nor his burned body! So he will probably have some hate for you Zoe for simple being the race spices as the hunter of his kind!"

Oliver then spoke up saying, "that are stupid! Zoe no did bad thing why she pay for what bad human do! It like punching me for that time Kitty tripped over that random guy's lizard tail! It are dumb!"

Zoe smiled at the oni and said, "Well said Oni boy well said!"

Soon the train stopped and they were at a school on top of one of the walls. It was fancy and massive like the wall was made just to house it as they got off the train station as Kitty spoke up, " Ok welcome to the demon academy the only mix zone school there is! There are schools within each city for that zone but this one has them all!"

Max had his tails around Zoe as they walked off he notice a few glares or what would be glares if a few of them had eyes.

they walked to there class in the oldest part of the building making Max sigh as he sat down zoe beside him as he said, "Now where is our Elf teacher?"

In a moment the elf walked in purple skin long ears dark grey hair one purple eye shown covered in bandages so only his eyes and ears and toes could be seen sense he was bare foot.

dressed in a Chinese shirt same color as his hair with a yellow trim pants the same color, Two transparent purple shining wings down at his side that looked bug like he looked to zoe as he growled, "I thought hearing the Royal yuri wives had stuck me with the hairless ape lady I was hoping it was a sick joke! But now they stick me with her and there half blood prince! … I hate the both of you and I don't even know you and I won't get to know you! As far as I care you are a lucky brat who got lucky that his mom got a royal lesbian to love her and a gold digger dating the prince because she wants to be a princess!"

Zoe and max were covered in flames of rage to the point Silver was leaning away as he gulped," …. I think I might melt!"

Oliver was roasting marshmallows over the flames using his club he had one on every spike, "Me bring enough for whole class!"

Raln nodded and said, "… and the oni has a brain I am shocked honestly!"

before long study hall came about and Zoe waste no time summoning chibi mode pairs as Max summoned Chibi mode chomp!

it was at that point chomp start going over to a class mate one with no face using bandages as a top with he had a blue sleeve right glove with white band around the top a red one on the other arm his pants were red one right side blue on the left he had a red boot on the left and a blue one on the right.

Also he was just a guess as the faceless thing had hips and Max adjust his ears, "Ok d-team meeting!"

They all got close as Max said, "I don't know if talking to animals is just a fox thing or not!"

Kelly said, " yes it is just a fox thing!" Max rolled his eyes at being cut off but he said, "Chomp just said the faceless guy smells of fragments!"

Silver blinked, "Well None isn't a guy noppera-bo have no gender and reproduce but cutting themselves in half so both halves become a new whole! They only thing they can do is shapeshift into humans but it only fools humans so they are lowely you think he has a fragment!?"

Oni then said, "It is facing us!" he said pointing to the faceless one who kicked chomp away and left!

Kelly blinked," I am going to go follow them! We have an hour for study hall! It'll slip up if it has it" She then vanished.

Chomp was making nose as he said, "I think I'll follow chomp!"

Zoe held up a hand and said, "I'll stay here I guess! With the others!" As the group split up Zoe went back to her seat but bumped into a guy or at least she thought it was he had long fluffy orange hair goat horns bat wings black tail with heart tip purple eyes. Blue mini dress with a v neck with pruple short shorts yellow stockings red high heel boats pink sleeve like glove on his right hand and a green one on the right. He had girlish legs and hips and a flat undefined chest and girlish facial features.

the guy held out his hands and said, "Oh I am so sorry Honey I wasn't looking were I was going My name is Ken yes I am a boy I just like Dressing this way I like girls like I like my guys the same! Now that all that's out of the way you dropped something!" he used his tail to pick it up, "oh an attack talisman Futaba super cannon funny your Familiar is nature! And this is water? Did you like befriend the lesser familiar in the card?"

Zoe took it back and crossed her arms, "Big time!" She sighed before handing it back to him, "But As a human I could use all the friends I could get here! Take it as a token of friendship Ken!"

Ken smiled happily, "this will go create with my oshioni!"

Meanwhile Kelly was following the faceless thing form the shadows who happily said, "Almost time!"

At that point Max went into a store room his eyes widen two shards of the lighting stone slash cosmos stone each in a bottle with a secret card one showing a skeletal whale the other a giant human skeleton as they glow he quickly turned chomp into a card and jumped, "RUNN!"

In a moment the while explode as what looked like a bone whale was swimming in the air and a giant human skeleton was attack the school thanks to the school being on the walls it was only visible form waist up!

Max quickly summoned super chomp and used lighting strike to hit the whale knocking it down.

the while roared letting out a loud roar that made Chomp and Max fall over holding there ears in pain well Chomp was trying to hold his ears!  
the skeleton then raised his hand to grab them only for Raln to come in and deliver a punch that shattered the humanoid monster's left hand before he flared his wings sending off two light beams that hit the wail turning making it go elsewhere, "I may not like my students but I am still a teacher! Thank goodness I am deaf and read lips or that attack would have worked on me!"

With the whale shut up Max and Chomp got up as the school turned to panic the prince looked to Raln turning him around, "None is behind this!" the elf's eye widen as fox's couldn't lie.

to be continued

Fragments

lighting one out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in the Class Room the ghost whale monster had appeared.

Ken had his Ushi oni a large spider with a bull head out and he made the Futaba super cannon glow triggering the move and the water hit the Whale knocking it back. " the fucked part is it is phasing through the walls so no damage! That and sense it's dead my life drain attack talisman won't work!" he said his voice sound feminine.

Silver was waving his hand Freezing one of the whale's Rips in place, "Ok I got it pinned attack it anywhere but the rip!" he called out!

Kitty summoned her fire rat and held out a talisman making it spit a fireball at the skull of the bone beast!

Oliver throw his club it hit the skull cracking it before returning to him!

Kelly made her hair in to Ten tendrils ending in maces that hit the skull cracking it, "brake the skull guys!"

Zoe had pairs out and put a move card form her belt on to her new activator as she called out, "OK Let's go Leaf blade!" in a moment what looked like shuriken made of plat matter hit the whale and explode into flowers's roots wrapped around it through the cracks making it's skull shatter and it turn into a card with burned away to reveal the fragment inside.

before anyone could comment on it the fragment flow off making the Class chase after it while Ken let out a cry of, "ANYONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY WE ARE RUNNING AFTER THE THING THAT SAYS END THE OLD WORLD?" he sounded panicked.

Silver then said, "because it is lord Max's fate to find all of them and destroy them!" Ken's eyes widened as he let out a sassy " well Dam!"

Meanwhile the Fragment flow landing in the giant human skeleton making it glow as spectral jaws formed around it and rocketed at Super chomp Max and Raln.

All the while None was watching laughing, "My raise will not be mocked you beat one of my undead beast but not this one! This one will end you all!" it said as the jaws bit Super chomp In half turning it into a card.

Raln looked to Max, "he ranting?" Max nodded it made sense as Raln revealed he had to read lips he couldn't understand what someone with out a mouth was saying. Max held his hat as he held out his pointer and index figner on his left hand firing off a lighting bolt on the bones!

the skeleton was not effect as Raln shined his wings firing off his wing beams the blast seemed to blast off it's left arm!

Max then spotted Zoe and the rest, "Zoe dear have pairs use nature's blessing on Raln!"

the pink haired almost red head now used the move and in a moment pairs was glowing making Raln glow he turned to see the human girl use a tailsmen through her familiar and his eye widen as his other six wings regrow as he let out a stunned, "just because you're one of the good ones doesn't make up for the rest of your minds sins but you're a credit to your Race Ms. Drake!" he said as he happily shined all eight of his wings and fired off Eight beams!

the beams destroyed the specteral jaws and hit the skeleton making holes in its rip cage and skull.

It's remaining left arm came down hitting and knocking out the Elf with one slap, None laughed as it said, "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN THE WHALE BUT NOT MY BEAST!"

In a moment the skeleton opened it's mouth to breath green fire but it didn't hit them as before them was now a red iron wall.

then out stepped Aki and Yuki both looking mad as hell as Aki said, "We were at home and notice our son's first day of school was also the day the dead attack! Can't have that honey!"

yuki shouldered her blade as she said, "yes!" the two's tails then mirrored eachother forming nine hearts as energy Glow form farthest tail tips to closet before firing off as a massive beam as the double held hands and called out, "POWER OF LOVE TWIN NINE TAILS CANNON!"

the blast hit the skeleton destroying it form the waist up! All gathered's jaws dropped.

Nonone who had no jaw just said, "The fuck!?"

Max closed his jaw and used his tail to close Zoe's as he looked at her, he was told the moment he marked Zoe as his mate she would become a fox of even tail number but she couldn't gain anymore, so to him he was seeing what kind of future power couple he and her would be some day so he smiled.

the remains of the skeleton became a card before burning to reveal half a cosmos stone with half of the stone plate inside! It flow to Max drawn to him by his lighting element as soon as it landed in his hand he gained his fifth tail.

yuki looked at him and she said, "Normally I would give you my sword now!" he sheathed it, "but that wasn't a natural tail so let's wait for the next natural one!"

Max the hand it to his mothers as he said, "I understand!"

None then sat down waiting to be taken away after all that was all he had and it was no all for nothing thanks to a pair of Queens.

A Few months later Max and Zoe were dancing at a ball as the Red faced and now red haired zoe said, "Gee you have a simple party for your birthday, but you through a big royal gala for me!"

Max smiled as he wrapped his tails around her not noticing he now had six, "Well your more important" he then happily gave his girlfriend a kiss.

Zoe was bright red almost pinker then her kimono! She looked around to See Silver dancing with Kitty, Oliver Dancing with Kelly.

While Ken was sitting down in the corner arms crossed as he let out sassy cry of, "No love for the wall flower! Typical! Well this will change when those humans show up and we can start tracking those fragments I am so making a move on the cute blonde zoe showed me a picture of Rex was his name? he will be mine! If he wants!"

Elsewhere Aki held Yuki's hand as they watched Max Dance, "there it is his sixth tail! Tomorrow he gets the blade!"

yuki nodded holding her sword as she said, " yes tomorrow let him enjoy his time with his beloved this moment! It won't be easy form here on out!"

the next morning Max woke up holding Zoe as always his tailed around her with is when he noticed the sixth one then on his night stand the Blood iron blade! He grabbed it drawing it for a moment before putting it up and beside his bed.

he smiled as he held Zoe and kissed her head, his mind already thinking of using the iron to guide his and Chomp's lighting attacks.

Later on it was school and all seemed normal as Raln looked at his class and said, "Ok everyone despite my protest we are having a field trip to ocean city in few months! I say a few as it will be officially one year sense our lost half blood prince and his future mate joined us!

Zoe and max looked at eachother in shock at the statement. As the elf said, "now with that in mind I am already watching you all like a hawk for any chance of cutting you out of it!"

Ken whispered knowing the teacher couldn't hear him, "Good teacher but horrible person!"

to be continued

Fragments

lighting three out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	7. Chapter 7

Later in school.

In the cafeteria Max was sitting down with his friends handing Zoe a plate, "here you go!" zoe kissed her boyfriend on the check before going to eat.

Ken rolled her eyes, "so cute! As a no tail she can't order much so you order for her real charming there your majesty!" he said honestly impressed with Max's charming prince like behavior.

Silver then swallowed what was in his mouth before using his powers to add ice to his drink, "Now then I am more focus on that fact in a few months it will be a year sense Max was found by his mothers, and came to claim his throne with his future mate!" the couple mentioned was red as could be.

Kitty who was eating sushi added, "yeah it's amazing plus we have three out of four fragments of the lighting nightmare gem! Or whatever you call it. One more fragment and we can destroy it! I can't wait for that plus it'll be a quick way for Max to get another quick power up! He was already cheated out of a tail by the fragments merging into one before he could grab it!"

The oni then spoke up as he drank out of a big gourd, " Me think that cheating any how it why Max didn't get sword till that day!" the demon prince nodded in agreement with the oni.

Kelly was eating while using her hair tendrils as a hand to read as she said, "yeah I worked hard to be in the same power class as the queens all be it the lowest end of said class. Because trust me why they showed off there tag team skills they are still forces to be reckoned with alone even if Max is the new owner of the Blood iron blade!"

Max looked to his new katana at his side drawing it to summon on the table a metal statues of Terry and chomp reenacting the two's first battle in the middle of them complete with sets and everything even minis of the humans as he said, "yeah this thing is over powers but it pairs better with my lighting then my mother's flames!" he said as the mini chomp used lighting strike to shatter the Terry miniature.

Ken was watching and gave a clap, "nice now do Romeo and Juliet!" he then laughed before his eyes widened as the blood iron mini set was set to the play.

Everyone looked to Max as he said, "…. What I am allowed to like classic stories!"

Zoe blinked as she swallowed food before saying, "My man has a secret cultured side! yay!" she said as her eyes sparkled.

Kitty then finished her sushi and said, "on the subject of that play wouldn't have made more sense for two families who are fighting to not live next door to eachother or Romeo as a man just to move out so Juliette could go visit him then run away with out a problem?"

Max then looked to her and added, "if people in stories did the logical thing we won't have much of a story Kitty!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ken rolled his eyes as he waved his fork and added, "gee wizz we've gone form talking about a magical quest to anniversary to a got dam theater club! Conversation is all over the place everyone! So let me focus on what is important None's only power was turning into humans who's paths it crossed. It had no way of finding something this powerful or using it to craft those two bone yard titans Honeys!"

Zoe then finished her food and blinked, "so you think the faceless terror was working with someone else?" she asked.

The lesser Demon bent his tail to spell out bingo as he said, "ding ding ding We have a winner honey doves! By default with their only skill being useless as demons can see through it, they had to have at least one partner! And let's just say who ever it is may have another fragment! Now what do we know about them they can be used to make epic familiars upgrade familiars and demons so why didn't the partner use them directly? Why did they need the lowest of the low to use it for them?"

Kelly held her chin, "wasn't the right alignment pairs held the crystal fragment and didn't get the super upgrade chomp did!" She said pointing to the chibi pairs Zoe summoned and was petting.

Silver held his chin, "Now there has to be more! Because None has no element and it used them indirectly with familiar why couldn't who ever the partner was do this themselves. Why use a lowly nothing with disillusions of greatness as a pawn? Maybe it has to do with the fact even as the lowest of the low it still had magic!" he said snapping his fingers.

Kitty blinked before saying, "the only things with out magic are humans so let's not go there Zoe is at the table with us for crying out loud!" she said hands up.

the now completely red haired Zoe said, "relax! I honestly agree with Silver as much as with out my white hair dye my hair is as red as my bitch aunt!"

the prince held his hand out as he put up the sword making the blood iron vanish as he added, "So we are dealing with a human trying to strike at demons… Gee that's like looking for a needle with a scratch in a warehouse full of needles!"

Oliver spoke up, "Not really! Most humans no know enough about magic to know what thing is let long how use!"

Ken then took a sip of tea before saying, "Plus to get it here it would have to be form our closet human settlement on the map! With is north of lighting county one thousand miles away, but has a river that runs to us! Right to the part of us were None lived! So they would need to be smart enough to make something that could float downstream intact and be able to do the math to know when it would arrive for None to know when it would be there! So not only do we have a village of base or former base we have what they would need to do for a living something relate to scholar work!"

Kelly blinked, "We have motive we have a location and we have a field of work! Impressive guys!" she said as she drank some ice tea.

silver then added to the conversation, "And we can investigate zoe is human so she can walk around asking questions we can even there easy, we can rent an oboroguruma for the week end and he can get us there in a few hours round trip!"

Oliver then clapped his hands, "Road trip road trip!" he said like a happy little child!

Later that week end what looked like a large carriage holding all seven people with a bull face came a few miles away form a village and it parked and the door opened as everyone stepped out.

Max then put a necklace on Zoe, "here the necklace has a special Talisman if you need me open it and I should appear." He then kissed her and hugged her.

silver then hand her a folding fan, "here I sealed a demon gem battery in to the handle it has enough charge to power your activator for a card if you run out!" Zoe smiled as she put it in her kimono band.

Kitty smirked as she hand him an attack talisman, "here it's called element change mist! It'll random or mix up an enemy's elemental power for half an hour useful against elemental weapons if attacked."

Zoe put it on her dino gadget and smiled, "thanks!" She hugged her before walking off Kelly hand her a sheaved dagger that zoe slipped in to the inside of her kimono Zoe saying,' hope I don't need it!"

Oliver then handed her what looked like a wrist band " add on for activator has one little oni spike! Spike pull magic out of air make gem last longer and recharge on own after day of not using!" zoe smiled as she put the band around her activator hand with a smile, "cool!"

She then walked by Ken who hand her a card and said, "Take this! It's my life drain card! It doesn't heal it just sucks the life out of the enemy hope you don't need it honey!"

zoe smiled as she walked off putting it into the gadget to go investigate the village as she gulped," Well I am spying hope this goes well!" she said as she came to a feudal Japanese village gate.

the place looked like one with dirt roads and it was easy to think of it as feudal but she looked closer there was cart like cars scooters all with solar panels house had solar panel roofs and windmills powering lights she even passed by what looked like an arcade.

She held her chin, "interesting!" she then spotted a farmer carrying a pitch fork that had a battery system on it and a button it was no stretch to think of it as having electrified tips and she gulped, "I guess I should just start asking around.

to be continued

Fragments

lighting three out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	8. Chapter 8

In the void the Backlander and the alien ship was stuck in, on board the Alien ship the remaining parents were talking.

Dr drake held his chin, "First spike and aki vanish now I hear cries form our capture complaining about Seth being gone."

Mrs drake was shaking as she said, "What if we vanish next!? Why are we stuck I am freaking out!"

Dr ancient sighed as he looked to his wife doing very weird freak out poses with mrs drake, "…. I think they might be related! But here is the thing about it the portal was much like the one Seth fell into so logically anyone who falls in is being knocked out into different points in space time! They could have landed in the time of dinosaurs, Stone age there by becoming a real life Adam and Eva, they could have also logically end up on mars man!"

Sheer walked in crossing his arms as he added, "not really clamming their man! Good thing you did miss your kid's childhood! You would have fucked him up bad man! Now on record I am here for the vet as the boss's dinosaur has a cold! Off record I am thinking of changing sides to get away form this idiots!"

Meanwhile in age post worlds end with our heroes.

outside the village Max was growling hand on his sword behind, lighting sparking all over him casting a horrible monster Fox like shadow behind him While Oliver Oni was playing a violin to keep him calm and the oni was playing very very well.

Ken blinked as he said, "Ok Max honey's worrying about his lady I saw coming but the Oni being a classically trained violinist that is freaky man! Freaky freaky!"

Silver held his chin as he said, "Let's focus less on lord Max running in like a mad beast shooting lighting starting fires on his bad search for lady Zoe! And more on Lady Zoe's mission within it!"

Kelly nodded and said, "Agreed… how come you don't play me love songs on that thing oliver?"

the red oni said, "Now not time focus on here and now! Also you never ask! Max ask for something to keep him calm!"

Kitty raised and eye brow as she said, "Ok I am saying it The oni's only problem is a speech impediment! He has a normal or above average brain in all other ways!" she said using her talismans as a paper fan.

Meanwhile in the Village.

Zoe was slowly reaching for the Dagger in her waist band as she said, "I am sorry sir but I am already engaged!" she said red! the strange farm was older then her not so old for it to be creepy but just enough to make her worry but the guy turned and walked away as she sighed in relief.

she then crossed her arms and held her chin with her left hand while walking, "come on Zoe We need to get information every moment you're here is a moment Max worries!" She spotted the river and walked over to the waterfall starting it she looked up it was a high mountain and oddly steep. Only way a package could make it if it was put a few areas down!"

that is when she turned to see a girl who looked like Amy leading a cow to water making it drink she was in a blue kimono as she notice zoe and looked to her and asked, "Oh you most be new here My name is Amy Umi your name?"

under her breath Zoe muttered, "holly reincarnation!" before shaking her head and saying, "Zoe drake and I am not new here I am passing through looking for someone!"

the Lady blinked as she asked, "Oh well nice to meet you Zoe May I ask who it is your looking for!"

the D-team lady then sighed, "I don't have a name of face just he sent an item down the river to where I live and that something unleashed to horrible monsters upon the us!" she said dealing the truth just leaving out the demon part as she didn't want a panic.

Amy held her chin and said, "I take my family's cow here to get water everyday I saw a man setting something a drift he was an odd man he came in said he was a traveling scholar then left! I didn't get his name but he had blue hair and this red facial markings."

Zoe snapped her fingers as she said, "… I do know that guy he is working with the monsters who kidnapped my parents his name is Seth he is dangerous thank you for the information!" she then bowed and turned to leave.

Amy then spoke up again and said, "wait before you go you are very pretty and my Jim brother needs a wife!" she said hopeful before Zoe turned to her and said, "for the tenth time today I already have someone!"

She then left the rebirth of her old friend behind looking sad as she whispered, "Sorry Amy form how this village talks about slaying demons we just can't be friends this time and place again Sorry. Maybe if we were all reborn! I'll always think of you like a sister"

Soon she came just far enough out of the village for Max to jump out and pull her into a bear hug making her blush as she said, "found Amy's reincarnation she said it was Seth!"

Max growled at Seth's name as he said, "really and let me guess he has long sense left?" Zoe nodded.

Ken spotted Max wasn't to happy as he said, "Look our guesses were right and we have the who now! We got the name we gots the face we got a lot! Today was a win gang! Now we just need to track him! With shouldn't be to hard honey buns!" he said shaking a finger as he point out happily.

silver held his chin as he said, "yes and form the looks of it Zoe did not need to use any of the things we gave her!" he said as Zoe hand Ken back his move card with a smile, "but I did have to say I already have someone Ten times!"

Max then let her go drew his sword and was about to walk off into that village making all of them Dog pile on top of him to hold him down even chomp and pairs who somehow summoned themselves at full size to hold down the kitsune.

Meanwhile half way between the village and lighting country Seth was standing, He was in a space pirate outfit but more warn in! his hair was lighting and eyes duller in fact he looked at least ten years older doing path with a pen by candle light in and old manor as he spotted a small ghostly lady walk by as he rolled his eyes, " you can try and scare me but I know the Yokai who call this place home are harmless!"

He got up looking at a bag and pulling out the last fragment of the lighting stone cosmos stone fusion as he held it, "such power but I can not use it directly with out a dinosaurs or a Yokai to use it for me!"

he got up holding it before coming to a rusty sword as he smirked, "or do it!" he picked it up and head down into the furnace room!

unknown to him not to far away our heroes living transport was getting tired and stopping near the manor.

Kitty sighed as she petted the thing, "he is all tired out, so looks like it's another day to get home oh well not like a prince can't pay for a late return fee!" she said pointing it out!

As rain fell down Max used his tails to shield Zoe as he said, "I remember an old manor up head Oliver can carry our loving Taxi to it and we can get out of the rain there!"

to be continued

Fragments

lighting three out of four

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four

<


	9. Chapter 9

In the old manor Zoe was looking around and jumped at all the wholes in the walls having eyes in them But Kitty just rapidly poked them, "Quite that creepy peeping Relax Zoe this things can only scar you!"

At with point light and fire was seen in the basement furnace room as oliver point down and said, "But we's no alone!" Silver headed down spinning a summoned ice sword in his hand, " Leave it to me my friends I shall do this!"

he head down and there he spotted Seth looking at a sword it was a broad sword with a black burned metal like handle with a n shaped cross guard the blade looked to be solid yellow Crystal sparking with lighting.

Silver's eyes widened he knew just what that sword was made form and he know form the way zoe described him this was Seth the one they came looking for he summoned a second sword and charged, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Seth turned firing off an attack similar to lighting strike form the tip of his sword! Silver raised his hands summoning an ice wall before him with start to belt form the heat of the room as with his swords.

the wall sparked as he jumped to the right avoiding an amplified beam, "right the shard is lighting I most disregard water! And with it ice and fight only with the wind!" he said dropping his weapons and holding out his left hand sending out an air shuriken like attack!

Seth held his blade with both hands and swung it sending out an arc of lighting that dispelled them when they hit, "I am new to this magic thing So I think I am doing pretty good!"

Only for the artic wolf demon to growl, "You sir are not! you are faking magic with that cursed blade you made out of a fragment! And only standing your own as you hold the element I am weak against!"

Seth then charged in for a forward trust with his blade, "Try saying that to your own corpse!" he said smirking not noticing his left hand was becoming covered in black burnt metal with Yellow claws as he laugh swinging the sword around like a made man! Unaware of his new gauntlet.

the blade was covered in yellow energy it was using lighting to heat up the gasses around it to plasma making a slightly larger blade around it!

Silver was forced to duck roll and weave to avoid the strikes as he panted he was an artic wolf fighting in a furnace room! This was bad for him he was over heating as he gulped, " need to retreat!" he held out his hand summoning as much ice as he could between them only for Seth to slash it turning it all in to steam blinding him.

the human swung his sword around wildly unaware Silver had turned tail and ran, Above Silver called out, "LORD LADY GUYS THIS SETH PERSON IS HERE AND HE HAS TURNED THE LAST SHARD INTO A CURSED BLADE!" he yelled in panic before gasping in pain and looking to his left shoulder to see yellow crystal and red spreading through his pale clothing making him fall over holding the wound in pain growling, "that isn't fetal for us but it still hurts like fuck!" he called out.

he noticed Seth's eyes now yellow glowing his left arm covered in the burnt black metal Armor form the gauntlet as he called out, "your not Seth anymore you're the sword!"

that is when the others came down and saw him and Seth tried to fire off a lighting bolt form his sword as he yelled, "FINALLY I CAN END TWO OF YOU KIDS!" but nothing happened and Max shoulder his Katan smirking.

the fox demon pointed outside with his sword and said, "look out the window I made a mystic blood iron lighting rod all electric attacks are being absorbed by it! that's just a sword now but Sense I am not out of any elemental attacks myself Gang?"

Ken ran over to Silver and held made his horns glow healing the wounds, "Med on the sight Silver honey! You'll be just fine!" he said friendly.

Kelly on the other hand jumped down charging in using ten blade tipped tendrils to strike at Seth rapidly who was some how still blocking them all he was even able to turn to Block Oliver's club before returning focus to kelly's hair blades with a smirk.

Kitty and Zoe looked at eachother and pulled out move cards and compared and Zoe took one form kitty and summoned out Pairs as she said, "why thank you Kitty cat! Let's go disarmament!" in a moment pair breathed and what looked like a bird made of razor leaves charged down slashing off Seth's left arm making him scream as his sword hit the ground.

Zoe jumped as Kitty said, "it's fire based when my firerat uses it and yeah… it's very literal not like we had a choice the sword took root!"

At that moment A blood iron Samurai grabbed the cursed sword arm as Seth looked around knowing he was doomed.

the blue haired man pulled out a gun put it to his own head and in a moment Max's tails covered his girlfriend's eyes as he pulled the trigger and it went bang goes Seth's head.

the next day on the Train the blood iron samurai was holding the arm still as the group's eye's twitched over what happened.

Ken then spoke up, "I still see his head exploding like a party balloon when I close my eyes!" he sounded horrified.

Zoe was crying as she hugged Max's arm, "Thanks for covering my eyes!"

when they made it back to the palace Yuki held out the three fourths of the fused stone and in a moment the sword became part of it making it a complete cosmos stone with the lighting stone plate inside of it.

Max put his sword up making his blood iron samurai vanish as Yuki said, "clever I never would have thought of making minions with it!" She said pinching his cheek before she tapped a tail on the wall opening up a room to six seals and She set the stone on the one with lighting symbol.

The Queen snapped her fingers with a smile as she put her right hand on her hips and in a moment the stone was drained of color as a yellow light fired up about out into the sky exploding as fireworks that could be seen all over the country.

the drained stone then shattered into dust as she happily said, "And we are one seventh done with this quest to make sure they are never used again! Well done children!"

silver held his shoulder with still hurt as he said, "yeah and the last fourth of that was fucked up! Cursed sword puppet parasite and guy made his own head explode when he lost! I mean the fucking shit was that!" he was shaking.

Oliver then said, "thanks for saying it buddy!"

yuki rolled her eyes, "Please I saw my parents murdered in front of my eyes watched everyone I ever called friend die before founding this country!"

zoe blinked as she said, "Wait but this country is one thousand years old! Now way you are that old!?"

the red head smirked to the younger one, " me and aki have been a couple for one hundred years because Demons age a lot slower at adult hood to the point we live for up to five thousand years!" Zoe jumped as Yuki rubbed her figure making max look away while Ken oliver and Silver turned red, the queen then said, "This is why this model figure body and perfect skin are three thousand five hundred and fifteen funny next month I'll have another sweet sixteen. The thrill wears off so fucking fast!" she said walking off.

zoe blinked before jumping and letting out a happy cry of "YES I WILL NEVER BE AN OLD LADY!"

Meanwhile in the void Ursula was growling, "I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW BUT I KNOW SHE JUST SAID OLD LADY!"

to be continued

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four

guest reviewer the word you used means to be hateful and fearful to another intelligent race of beings. The demons are being just fine as the bad guys is probably us the humans so you used the wrong word. So if you are going to be an asshole and insult the story because your not getting your way at least use the right word got dam it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime later

In their bed Aki woke up rubbing her eyes to see her wife laying a wake on her side reading as she said, "Please tell me the sound of your heart speeding up isn't just form you reading a horror story while you can't sleep again!" She said almost eye twitching at it.

Yuki rolled over adjusting her sleeping kimono as she said, "no my darling I don't read horror stories if I want to do that I would just read my old diary form the last great war!"

Aki hugged her wife and cuddled her, "aaaww is my queen having ptsd attack?" her eyes even in the dark notice the book, "how to step mother for dumbass! …. Your worried Max doesn't like you?"

Yuki nodded only for her wife to say, "Let's see now you taught him how to sword fight how to act like a charming prince , when he has problems in his relationship he goes to you, when he has trouble controlling his instinct he goes to you! If anything he thinks you're the cool mom!"

The queen then rolled over so she was on top of her and said, "You know just how to get my engine going my love!" she said with a growl!"

Aki snapped her fingers, "sound shield casted! Do your worst my savage warrior queen!" she said while blushing red, then her brides hair.

Meanwhile in Max's room Zoe was awake laying awake on Max's chest just thinking while red as could be, redder then her natural coral red hair, her dye finally wore out leaving her red haired, she dyed it because it made her look to much like her aunt who she hated, but she seemed to be ok with it.

she was a human in the land of demons and she was ok with it! the cute little idiot she loved was slowly becoming a demonic hot prince charming who's abs she rest her head on nightly. She was red as could be but ok with it hour.

she was red as could be but Max muttered as he opened an eye, "Zoe darling why are you still awake at this hour I mean its!?" he then looked at the clock, " 2 am I didn't even know that was a thing!"

zoe chuckled she loved it when the lovable idiot shined through the new him!, "Nothing really just thinking we are one seventh done with a quest in a new work of magic and monsters with you being a monster prince! And this whole time you've been a perfect gentlemen I am kind of missing the old loveable idiot!"

the kitsune then let out a loud burp and Zoe smiled and sighed in relief, "and there he is! Thank you!" She then happily hugged him while smiling, "there's the happy goof ball idiot I fell in love with even though he was too shy to ask me out!"

Max wrapped his tails around her and said, "… I am still stuck on Ken's horns being able to use healing magic… in all honesty…. Do you have any idea who handy that would have came in!"

chomp in chibi mode then let out a sound with Max heard as, "Or how handy it'll come in now that zoe doesn't have to be the only healer."

Pairs let out a sound that the demons would hear as, "yeah Two white mages better then one! Now go back to sleep or make an egg you two!"

Chomp then made a sound Max heard as, "Mammals don't lay eggs!"

the prince rolled his eyes, "Not less you're a platypus!" Chomp nodded and Zoe's left eye twitched as she said, "…. I feel so fucking left out of the conversation right now it isn't even funny!"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "Chomp was correcting Paris on Mammals don't lay eggs, I just decide to try being smartass for once instead of dumbass, it's way more fun!"

the girl looked confused but the Prince held her cloe and kissed her head saying, "pairs told us to either go to sleep or make an egg!"

Zoe's eyes widen as she let out a shocked cry of ,"bad girl!" before fainting into Max's arms as said fox demon rolled his eyes and looked to the chibi dinosaurs on the floor, "I hope your proud of yourselves!"

both dinosaurs let out a chibi sound but Max heard it as, "can we have fries for breakfast!?" the fox rolled his eyes and went back to sleep saying, "Good night dino dummies!"

A few days later in the school.

Ken was in class balancing a panicle on his nose as their teacher was running late, "come on and yes new record!" he said as it fell as Raln walked in the door.

the dark high elf growled as he wrote on the board, "Listen up you little maggots! It is just a few weeks till that beach trip and right now, We have to admit A that story about the stone of chaos that made all of us what we are to day is true! BE the prince is gathering and destroying them and C his mate is human! Their will be no talking about this subject do you fucking get it!" they all nodded as the elf said, "And Also Max I will ask you and your future mate if you are bring your Familiar in chibi mode in to my class put them on a leash and clean up after them! I found a big pile of shit in my desk draw!"

Pair's let out a happy yip revealing she did it and Silver blinked and asked, "how did she get up there and open the drawer?" he sounded confused yet impressed.

Raln face palmed and said, "I wish I knew the answer to that one! Only think I can come up with his the prince's one helped!" he said watching Chomp chew on Pair's tail making the green dinosaur turn a bit red and let out a shocked yip.

Kelly raised a hand then point, "is that like ear nibbling for them?"

the answer came form Zoe who said, "you guys are the ones who understand what they are saying not me!"

Oliver then said, "Chomp is bad boy!" he said flatly Making zoe's eye twitch.

Kitty then rolled her eyes, "We get it! the royal couple's familiar will breed! Can we move on please!" she said red faced as chomp stopped and said something to pairs that made everyone who understood jump in shock a little.

Pairs was frozen and Max asked , "Chomp man! Have you Been spying on my moms again!" he nodded yes.

the elf roared with rage as he said, "CAN WE MAKE IT THROUHH ONE CLASS WITH OUT YOU ALL ACTING LIKE FUCKING IDIOTS I MEAN FUCK IT WOULD BE EASIER TEACHING DEEF CATS! AND I MEAN HOUSE CATS NOT YOU KITTY!"

Ken rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth as he said, "Dang Teach you need to relax more when is the last time you had a date!? A day off? I mean my cousin owns a weed shop I can get you a discount!"

Raln point to his covered eye, "Last time I got high I lost an eye fighting a piece of string cheese I thought was my father!" Everyone now had a what the fucking hell look on their face.

the oni then said, "…. Me kind of get it!" Everyone then looked to him with the same look upon their faces.

Meanwhile in a jail None was walking around in chains, cuffing their wrist together he was holding an orb sucking the magical energies he could not use thanks to the chains powering the cities above, as it comment " Prince Maximus Taylor Kitsune the fox demon prince of this city state… you beat me…. You beat one of my partners…. But this isn't the end!"

it was soon returned to his cell were he had a portrait of Max paint on the walls out of it's own blood.

to be continued

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later Yuki and Max were out in what looked like a royal garden using wooden katana to spar.

Max was blocking his step mother's every strike but that was all he was doing. Witch triggered the Vixen to look at her currently seven tailed son and say, "Come on put some effort into it Son!" she said trying to encourage him.

Little did they notice chomp in chibi mode copying their movements with his horns behind them learning by watching while happily cheering Max on.

the male Fox then said, "Well I am sorry Mom! It's just my mind is elsewhere!" he said blocking a forward strike by turning his sword sideways and giving it a spin!

the spin made Yuki Jump back and Quickly spin her weapon in her hand to keep it in her hand as she said, "Nice move but do tell me what your mind is on!" she said as she gave a sideways slash.

Max jumped back and land on a table as he said, "simple My human friend, the alpha gang, the pirates and the other dinosaurs!" he said as he used his edge on being higher to go in for a jumping strike!

Yuki held her sword out and gave a push blocking the strike and pushing Max back on to the table where he land on one knee and a hand before flipping off back on to the ground, " Well logic would state they are stuck in that place outside of time the ships travel through probably for awhile not forever or else you Zoe and Seth wouldn't have arrived!"

Chomp did a little roll instead of a flip while laughing happily as Max got up charging in for a forward stab as he said, "So what just wait form the backlander to show the hell up out of the blue or some shit like that?"

Yuki span to the side holding her weapon out to push Max's weapon to the side and Max along with it where she then gave a quick forward strike hitting Max's chest with a tap of the wooden sword giving her a win as she said, "it's what me and your mom did for you honey!" she said happily.

Max rolled his eyes at his lose and throw the sword down as he said, "yeah I guess but I hardly thing this is an accurate way to train mom! I mean if I am really forced to go with sword alone like with Seth I still have the blood iron blades powers to spawn help! I do believe an army of Samurai golems would beat you in a sword fight mom!"

yuki rolled her eyes as she used a tail to throw the sheaved blade to Max as she said, "Really now give it a try!"

Max blinked as he drew the blade and in a moment Blood iron samurai showed up going into attack with iron rods instead of swords.

the elder kitsune smirked as she swung her wooden sword around her in a circle releasing a shockwave with burst into flames the heat melted the metal samurai around her allowing her to vanish through speed were she rested her wooden sword on her son's head to his shock he lost again as she said, "See that is the thing with you youths you love your new or old toys and don't look them up! Iron is metal! Metal is weak to heat and flames! A skilled user of fire can counter your army spawning! And I'm fire! Your mother is lighting as are you! So while you pair much better with the blade then me I still know more about it form being it's owner for longer than you have been alive!"

Max sheaved the blade as his army vanished into thin air as he said, "So if Seth had a flaming cursed sword form a fire fragment…" he didn't want to say it so Yuki finished for him, "he would have beaten you possible killed you! That is why we are doing this!"

She made her son look at him, "I love your mother and I love you! She cried to sleep for every night we couldn't find you with the tracking spell we casted daily looking for you! Now she smiles happily more then I have seen! I don't want her to lose you! I don't want to lose you! And I let me use human terms for you, I also know your little girlfriend doesn't want to be widowed before being a bride!"

Max nodded as he put the blade back at his side it hovering there as he sighed and said, "I guess you're right! If you and my mom are such a good team then tell me mother how do I counter fire!" he asked wanting to learn, as he remembered Terry.

Yuki held her chin and walked around him, "that is not easy with your element as, you know well you can use lighting to make flames and plasma just fine by burning the things around you with a spark. So Fire can do many of the things you can do! While that shows that creativity for your own attacks it can also help you predict your enemy's next moves!"

the younger fox listen to the older one as she smiled and made a fireball in her hand and said, "let's put this to the test using your lighting sparking you have burned dust in the air to make a fireball and throw it but it misses what would you do next!"

Max held his chin and in a moment smiled as he looked around, "try to use the damage form the miss to my edge in this case we are in a garden so while the fire burns around me I would kick up the ash into the enemy's eyes and go in for a quick strike while blinded!" he then nosed yuki picking a rose and covered his eyes with a hand as fireball meet blow and with a puff ash was blow his way.

he then uncovered while moving forward were he tripped over a rock but he looked back to see yuki was behind him wooden sword straight out he avoid her with was the important part as he got up and said, " I take it the point is if I face fire I should think what would I possible do and counter to make an opening!"

the mother vixen smiled and petted his head, "Good kit you got it!" she sound so happy about it but that is when Max poked her forehead.

She seemed confused but Max smirked as his tails wagged showing seven now as he happily said, "you never said the spare was over so that's one to two now! You still one the war but this time it wasn't a clean sweep!" he said happily.

in a moment the mother kitsune pulled him into a hug and happily said, "I AM SO PROUD OF MY TRICKY LITTLE KIT!"

Elsewhere Zoe was in a lab room with Aki it was one of those rare days where Max was called away on her own so she was stuck in the palace, she could leave but she didn't fell safe with out Max, or one of the others.

She opened a book and found Ken's type and said, "oh so those healing magic horns are normal for his kind and wait they all have heal spikes?"

Aki nodded and she said, "yes all his race were high heels with thick hollow heels as it makes standing easier than on their thin heel spikes Those aren't a fashion chose even if he rocks them! Now you are looking at the wrong book mark Zoe!"

the now fully red haired lady opened it and blinked, "armor charm?" she said reading it as Aki pulled out a ring with a green gem.

she put it on Zoe's wedding ring finger on her activator, "yes now give pairs a summon but after say Ring of armor!"

Zoe nodded as she pulled out the card and put it on her magic activator making Pairs appear in the lab full sized and she then called out, "RING OF ARMOR!" In a moment the ring gem and glove gem shined.

Soon Pairs was covered in What looked like elemental armor she use to get form the element booster but this armor was less leaf shaped and more rounded crystal plating as She smiled and jumped for joy, "WE HAVE ARMOR POWER BACK!" She said happily dancing.

Aki smiled, "And the ring can work as an engagement ring for you and Max sense Demons don't use those, it'll just look better for you humans and your family I know they are coming soon I can sense it with my tracking spell, it's start up is lasting longer just like the months following Max finally showing up!" she said not even noticing zoe was redder then terry as she looked at the Ring with a smile.

Meanwhile in the void.

Dr z happily said, "Everyone we have been stuck for a few hours Five to be correct and it appears our wait is half over!" he said happily.

to be continued

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire zero out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	12. Chapter 12

It was time for the schools beach trip, At the beach City line Zoe was in a pink Bikini blushing as she held Max's hand.

Max in red trunks and a black swim jacket his katana still at his side, his tails wrapped around her pulling her closer making her turn redder.

silver was in white trunks walking beside Kitty who was in a black one piece with a cat face cut out of the stomach.

Oliver was in Black trunks walking beside Kelly who was in a black tank top style top, and a swim skirted button in black.

Kelly then spoke up and said ,"Now were is Ken?" she asked and they heard, a call of "right here!"

Ken was landing after just flying the heel spike he had visible thanks to not having his boots making him style walk like he had on high heels. She had on short short trunks with rainbow print and a rainbow print swim top that was shaped like a triangle.

Zoe looked at her own hips and then to Ken's "Ok how come you got the bettest hip and legs figure here!?" Kelly nodded wanting an answer as well.

Ken point to his heel spike, "It's part of the heel spike package My kind only get hair on our heads and we all have girlish figures! And we all have the same hair and eye color! Now really! My mom isn't that big in the T department so she and my dad look almost perfectedly alike If my mom did have the born female tattoo on her forehead I won't know who is who some days! It's a curse form Lilith! She was one of those seven Demon lords and my kind left her army so boom cursed to forever look just like her!"

Max held his chin and said, "I do so enjoy learning about our world it really builds it out while keeping us in one place! But moving on shall we, We are on the beach with our class and no teachers. I saw we make the most of it!"

Kitty then grabbed zoe by the left arm as Kelly grabbed her by the right arm and said, "right time to get Zoe off Max's hip!" Kitty then said, "It's cute but she isn't the only demon that can look after her! So girls one way boys the other! It's not healthy to be attached at the hip!"

Zoe was panicked as her two female friends' drug her away.

Oliver Silver and Ken where on top of Max pinning him holding him down as silver said, "SURE GIVE US THE HARD JOB!"

Little did they know below their little beach water park place was a jail.

None was in it's cell the prison drained there magic to power the happy place above the sounds of happiness and laugher echoed below as part of the punishment they stood their plant as always till one sharp head tilt happened and it said, "they are here!"

Not much later outside on the beach Max Looked up as what looked like the Backlander crashed as he called out," THE BACKLANDER!" before the other three male demons reacted Max head off like a beast out of hell for it!

Silver ran after him with Oliver While Ken ran too making Silver look at him and scream, "YOU HAVE WINGS FLY!"

the girlish male then said, "my kinds are nearly flightless! We need to jump off very high ground and catch the air to take off! It's more like powered gliding then real life flying man! Again it's Lilith the bitch had tinny all around it's why she was so mean! Anyway didn't Max say humans would come in a strange air ship I think we found them!"

Elsewhere Max ran across the ocean to it where he ripped open a panel and jumped down in a moment Ace charged and tried to bite him but Max flipped the Dinosaur and rolled his eyes looking at Rex, "Really old friend you doing that?"

Rex looked confused as Max pulled out a card and summoned chomp making him jump and scream, "MAX! WHATH HAPPENED TO YOU!"

the other humans on board showed up as Max smirked making his claws spark with lighting, "Long story kind of boring Dad's dead Mom married a demon queen I'm a demon prince now!"

Dr Z fainted as Laura was making a cross with her fingers, "DEMON BEGONE!" Max only reaction was to say " raciest!"

Reese adjust her glasses and let out a firm, "WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

the prince rolled his eyes and said, "On the beach somewhere with Kelly and Kitty the two insist me and Zoe don't spend a day together to day! And it's the day we get reunite trust me I am as pissed as you Reese After all what is the point of being on the beach if I can't spend it with Zoe the woman I am going to marry some day in human terms!"

the blonde women fainted while Rex's cried heart broken! Ursula yelled " THAT BRAT IS GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ME!"

Zander was trying to revive Reese while Ed tried to calm down his sister and Rod held up a hand and said, "….. are there dragons and stuff!"

In a moment Silver fell in landing face first as he got up saying, "don't bring up those assholes!" he said before screaming as oliver land on top of him and be cried, "OLIVER MAN GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOUR CRUSHING MY SPLIN!"

Oliver rolled off and in a moment got up and held out a hand coughing Ken bridal style before putting him down, "Oliver sorry… just be glad me Runt of the litter!"

Ken got up his heel tail clicking on the metal floor as he said, "Thanks big red buddy! Now hold on Silver !" his horns glow and in a moment the light hit him and silver was ok.

the artic wolf got up dusting himself off as he said, "… thank you white mage!"

In a moment the ship shock as they looked up and saw a large eye and in a moment Max drew his blade making a blood iron spike grow and stab the eye!

In a moment the thing above them fell off and Max crowed out to see it a large lizard breathing fir,e "A salamander a flightless dragon! And I'm weak against fire!" he said summoning chomp to him!

Silver made ice stairs and everyone came out Ken summoned his Ushi oni As Rex Ursula red and Zander summoned and armored up Ace tank spiny and Terry!

Ken pulled out his life draining move covering the enemy in light sucking away it's health as he said, "well Max is coming to have lives one through eight of Kitty for this! Let's go Life drain and Super cannon!" in a moment the summoned dinosaur appeared as the monster breath fire making steam.

Max called out, "your strongest moves now Salamanders can't ear!" In a moment a thrown iron club, Ice spikes, Lighting strike, wind shuriken Spike arrow, ultimate fire, and ultimate water hit the monster in different places.

Moments later the dust settled to reveal a shard of the red cosmos stone and plate, Terry bit it making his armor shatter as he roared into being super Terry and Max said, "… we'll leave that shard where it is!

he then looked up to see the alien ship above them as he said, "And the hits keep rolling the shard shows that thing was manufactured now this! Rod Laura cover ears I am about to curse so much Satan is going to jaw drop!"

to be continued

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass zero out of four

fire one out of four

water zero out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	13. Chapter 13

On the alien ship Zoe was with Kelly and Kitty as she was sneaking, "yeah we can go one day with out My max!"

That is when Foolscap and his dinosaur showed up and he said, "yeah the kid did have the luck of an anime character!" In a moment Pair's was armored up and summoned, AS was the fire rat and Kelly's hair tendrils morphed large spiked fist.

Fooslcap's dinosaur just summoned it's crystals and fired only for Kelly to punch them away as Zoe pulled out a move card, "let's go Quetzalcoatlus crush!" the massive flyer then came down landing on knocking over pinning and crushing the enemy dinosaur.

the thing with a beak larger than a basketball player then bite into the turned over dinosaur's throat making it become a card before vanishing. At that point the fire rat spat a fireball hitting Foolscap.

the blue alien ran around screaming, "I AM ON FIRE!" as the ladies walked right past him.

Kelly held a hand out and said, "well to be fair how where we suppose to know this would be the day shit hit the fucking fan! Girl!"

Kitty then added, "Anime rules?" to answer it, before they came to Gavro and Giga.

before the spectral dinosaur could do a thing Kelly's hair make it a card with a spike fist punch before doing the dame to it's owner doing the same to slime based robots that tried to rush them, "ok fair point!"

Kitty was slapping away a robot as she added, "yeah should have known I am a black cat I am unlucky as shit!"

zoe petted her back, "don't say that you're our friend nothing else Kitty cat!" She said as they walked along and she said, "I just wish I wasn't in a bikini right now but we dressed for the beach not for a rescue!"

A male voice said, "NOT YOU DIDN'T!" She then turned and there was her dad and the other parents Sheer had her hands up, "I change sides! Let's get out of here please!" that is when the side of the ship was ripped open!"

Kelly growled before Grabbing the human parents in her hair as she jumped down an opening fissure as the ship crashed bring them down on a roof, zoe was riding Pairs who jumped down on to it, Kitty land on it on her feet like a cat as the alien ship now in two peace fell into the ocean.

they then turned to see what did it and sheer's eyes widen it was a cyclops green skin cloth lion cloth one eye a horn a sideways mouth of teeth and one big so old it was petrified tree as a Club.

dr ancient said," that's not possible!" Kitty pulled on her tails to show they were real as she said, "thanks to your mess with the stone plates and cosmos stone it is this is the far future were magic is real because you two fucked the world over ending the day of man! Not to day your all dead just not the top of the planet anymore! No offense zoe!"

zoe shrugged and said, "None taken!" She said as she used metal wing the summoned dinosaur charging in the cyclopes slapping them away with it's club, as the fire rat jumped on it's head and explode making it scream in pain.

Kelly's hair then grabbed and held the club arm as it's head burned, "Ok it's nature so fire is hurting it we need a finisher Bat lady thing if you will!?"

sheer then summoned her dinosaur and held out a move card to use lighting strike the blast hit the thing making it fall over dead braking apart in to particals till just a green shard remained one pairs quickly eat making her glow and go super her magic armor remaining unlike normal super dinosaurs.

Zoe blinked and added, "Ok that was a thing!" She then notice red stairs and she looked down to see Max and his group yelling, "HAY GUYS DON'T WORRY WE'RE HERE! AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE ENGINE OF THE ALIEN SHIP STILL WORKS WE'LL HELP YOU TRANSPLANET IT INTO THE BACK LANDER GUYS!"

Dr Cretacia yelled out, "OK!" she was to stunned to respawned or be her normal self!

they all head down and the drakes gasp when Zoe ran into Max's arms and kissed him as he held her wrapping his tails around her.

the drake parents were about to say something but Max looked at him, "oh trust me I am still me Drakes My appearance may have changed but I am still Max, And trust me your daughter couldn't do better!"

Reese adjusted her glasses and said, "she could do human!" she said flatly.

Ken rolled his eyes as he added, "And you could do dead blondie!" that is when the armored Brontosaurus appeared as Spectre was roaring in the air, "YOU WON'T WIN!"

that is when what looked like another monster showed up on it's back was none the monster was like a three dimensional shadow with white eyes and Max yelled out, "AND GREAT HE ESCAPED THAT EXPLAINS THE SHARDS YOU HAD HELP AGAIN DIDN'T YOU YOU NO GOOD TERRORIEST."

None despite not having a mouth said, "yes I am part of a much larger group then myself and the now dead Seth!" Spectre screamed in horror as he added, "But prince Maximus Kitsune!" Everyone knew to this looked to Max jaw dropped as he tapped the headband pointing to the kanji for prince on it. None then added, "right he is wearing a sigh, But Spectre we both want revenge for seth so let's let our monster fight for us as we leave together!"

Spectre nodded as he took the faceless thing's hand and flow off with him that is when the shadow thing merged into brontiken's shadow making the thing's size double and it's body turn shadow like to the point it looked like a shadow wearing armor.

oliver then said, "umibozu water it most be power by water shard!" he said readying his club!"

Max then quickly summoned a blood iron wall to protect them form the now blue spectral destroyer, "then that gives us and edge!" in a moment the wall grow spikes and sparked with lighting as the spieks grabbed and stabbed the dinosaur Yokai hybrid as he called out, "SHEER WITH ME!"

the two then had their dinosaur both use lighting strike with hi the wall making the shock stronger till the demonic dinosaur was a card, and a blue shard that spiny eat turning super.

the parents then quickly screamed to know what was going on, but that is when Yuki in a red bikini walked up with Aki who was in a black one and Aki said, "it's a long story so how about we leave the ruins of this beach side water park for the repair and rescue teams to help while we explain."

Max then walked off to join the rescue workers as he said, "this are my subject I will save them!" the workers smiled as Max's friends turned to join it.

Mrs drake held her chin, "princes charming type! He's power is great!" she said basically grading Max.

to be continued

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later Zoe was walking to the top of the palace with Kitty, "so they saved foolscap and the fbi equals are trying to get answers out of him.." she then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Kitty was using her talismans as a make shift hand fan, as she said, "you look like you haven't slept!"

the red head said, "I am use to Falling asleep being cuddled by Max but my parents won't hear it. I honestly think He will wants to kill!"

The cat girl then said, "Come on Max wouldn't kill your dad!" the read head said, "you clearly understood my statement backwards." The Black cat got it and nodded and said, "oh….. well good luck with that!"

That is when they came to the now running Backlander seeing a fight between the humans and Max. Max looked to Dr Drake and said, "Listen I know you think is underhanded but as it is Rod and Laura need to return home!"

Mrs drake crossed her arms, "your just saying that so our daughter will still be warming your…" before she could finish it she heard stomping and saw red samurai golems holding spears tapping them on the ground.

Max had his blade out an inch as he said, "Lady I am a gentlemen I would never see your daughter like that she is the woman I love nothing more nothingless!" his ear twitch as he heard a cry of aww, as he used his thumb to close his blade making his Golems vanish.

Ed then whispered to his brother, "dude those things are creepy!" Zander then whispered, "I know right!"

Max then looked at them and he said, "they are made form the Blood iron of those who died by this blade so yes very creepy you two!" the two jumped and everyone gasped as he said, " you thought the ears where for show!"

zoe was stretching and yawning as she said, "Someone fill me in on what's going on!" pairs then made cute little baby sounds bit followed by Ace.

Kitty then held out a hand, "The dinosaurs said, the fix time machine is now fixed travel it can only travel a set number of years meaning they can either go back to the past you came form, or the one Rex comes form then back here with time flowing the same between the same point but not all three!"

Rex's blinked in shock as he asked, "… you speak dinosaur?"

Ken was climbing up as he let out, "We're Yokai we speak animal in general If you think bird calls are annoying if only you heard it as words that's some triple X bullshit right there!"

Aki rolled her eyes as she said, "I have to agree with my son the drakes , Patrick and Dr own will just have to go to the Ancient times if they don't like me and my wife's country." She crossed her arms as behind her was a flaming demonic skull that took up most of the visible sky.

Max raised and eye brow as Zoe hid behind him and he said, "Well dam!?"

that is when Silver came up to join them and looked up, "…. I didn't know Queen aki could do Scary!"

Yuki had her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "you think this is bad you should see her behind closed doors!" Max then throw up, and everyone turned red.

Kelly and Oliver joined them as Oliver said, ", that is nasty images in me head, me like!" Kelly then slapped the back of his head.

the drakes then got on the time machine with everyone else minus Zoe who crossed her arms and she hide behind Max and they took off as Yuki then said, "Well that was something! Now Come on Max we need in the throne room we have visitors with request coming!"

they all headed down.

Later in the throne Room while Yuki and Aki were own their thrones Max as standing beside Yuko hand on his saber as he said, "So what is this….. what the hell is that?" he asked as a skeleton walked in.

Aki rolled her eyes as she said, "fire country use undead and raising the dead as armies thanks to witch doctor and shaman being common in the area so the fact they would send a lesser undead to deliver the message would make sense. Speak bone back."

the skeleton then spoke in what was clearly the copy of someone else's voice someone who was female, "hello hot bitches! heart heart wink wink, it's me the undead Queen the last true vampire Carmilla! It's been too long but I heard about your collect of the doom crystals well I have three fires one and I know you have three So I want a challenge we all pet your fragments winner takes all Six with a battle between two teams of four I mean I just revived three humans as Yokai who say they know your Son! So it would be a reunion it'll be great! Say yes or no to year my record response!"

Yuki looked to her wife and said, "We know her she'll just keep asking!" she said sadly.

Aki then said, "Plus shards, we don't really have a choice! Even though…" before she could finish Max called out, "YES!" shocking both.

the Bones then smiled as it spoke, "you have said yes, the ones I brought back are called Zahrah Meena, and Spartacus, they will be lead by my daughter witch doctor! Speak the names of your team , when you would like for it to be and your message."

the two mothers looked to their son as Max said, "this is there Son Max Speaking, Me, Ken, Silver and Oliver will be fighting for the shards! We will Win and you will Fall! Let's set it up for a month form now"

the skeleton then left as Aki said, "knowing them all four will be using fire so your blood iron blade won't work but any reason for your team son!"

Max then said, "Ken has super strength and can use his heel spikes as melee weapons plus a water powered familiar with a high powered water move, Silver has ice and water! Kitty is fire so they could read her easy, Sense Kelly's hair could be burned and grass burns the only one left is Oliver who is stone you can't burn a rock moms!" he said firmly but kindly.

Zoe walked in holding her chin and blushing, "you using your brains ….. I love what this prince shit as done for you Darling!" she said super red.

Kitty stretched as she said, "And sense she said three fire that means we can finish off the red stone and be two thirds done with this quest! Also that vampire bitch sounds flirty!"

Aki rolled her eyes, "if you read a book you would know she is the literal o.g lesbian Vampire! She has been trying to add me and my wife to her harem of bitches sense me and Yuki's wedding day!" she said flatly.

Max shivered as he said, "Don't need that image!" he said holding his head, "I am going to go hit my head against the wall till this images and the ones form earlier are out of my head!" he then walked off to go do that.

As pairs looked to chomp and said, "She sounds like a pervert!"

Chomp then said, "And you have a cute tail!" he then bite his beak and turned red as Pairs turned red.

Zoe blinked and said, "the dinosaurs are flirting! Aren't they!" all the demons in the room nodded yes.

To be continued.

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

fire one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four

Ken then popped up, "that was a lot of shards we got! And not one match! Also struck out with Rex he's straight well join us next time I guess as we deal with the after ma


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Max was gathered with his classmates holding his head as he said, "And where the hell is Ken?"

zoe then spoke up, "he kind of crashed onto the Backlander so yeah he's in the past!" her boyfriend did not look happy as that means they would lose who knows how many days of training!

Meanwhile in the past where the Alpha gang came from Ken was gliding form roof top to roof top giving his wings a flap to move up to land on the next ones as he said, "To think humans use to make such massive cities this buildings are mountain sized! Pity they will all be destroyed in about a thousand years. Because I can fly all I fucking want here!wish I had a camera to show the others!"

He then heard singing and his ears twitched, "What a pretty voice! If I was back home I would be running the other way thinking it was a fucking fairy it's so pretty!" he then looked over his shoulder, "stay away form Fairies Kid they are parasites that eat you form the inside out."

he then walked along the Roof top as he came to stairs leading down what looked like a fire escape as he said, "well this is redundant! I don't think anyone could run all the way down this thing before burning to death! They would probably die of exhaustion or exposer first though!" he said walking with his hands on his hips.

he then looked into the window to see a girl with red hair blue eyes in a white sun dress singing into a brush like it was a micophone in the mirror That is when her eyes widen and she notice the person with horns and wings behind her and yelled and Ken jumped and flapped his wings he was high enough to catch the wind need for take off so he did.

the girl inside held her face and said, "A flying crossdresser monster guy peeped on me! NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME!" she yelled freaking out over this!"

Later on Ken was laying on a roof top thinking about the girl and how pretty she was, "… yeah she has to be pretty because while I am bi and proud and lean more to the same locker room, But still can't stop thinking about her! Oh grow up Ken!" he sat up, "this ain't no fucking love story she ain't going to look past you and fall for you! She is human! She ain't going to leave home to avoid the Blast! She is already Dead and gone to you! She is just a pretty pretty ghost!" he said sounding sad as he looked down, "And when the time machine recharges in a week you'll be heading home away form here never to see her again!" he continued sounding sad.

he then heard a scream and quickly jumped off spreading his wings to slow his fall down to the point he landed on a lower fire escape to the girl form earlier shaking as what looked like Some retro future cloths wearing punks had her corner and he growled She was on the ground her leg bleeding to the point the red dress was stained he. He growled in rage, "YOU LIVING TRASH!" he then jumped down and in a moment his Ushi oni appeared making the punks back up as Ken said, "come on you should know what an ushi oni is this is still japan!"

Ken looked to the scared girl as his horns fired a beam she screamed but she then looked down her leg was healed and her dress cleaned as Ken turned to the punks frozen in fear as one of them pulled out a gun, "It can't be real monster are fake!" he then shot at the demon only for the monster to yell in rage, as it moved closer and roared the punks turning pale.

Ken had his arms crossed, as he sucked his teeth as he said, "yeah that's the only thing that holds y'all back, you dismiss what scares you as fake instead of accepting it's real and running for your lives now My pet is very angry now he will probably stop waiting for me to give the word and just do what he wants Soon so one last chance to run!"

the punks then ran as Ken recalled his Ushi Oni to his card and took it, "And idiots can learn!" he then looked to the still scared girl.

the girl then shivered, "why did you help me?"

Ken walked over to the fire escape as he said, "because despite what you humans have always thought of my mind we ain't all monsters!" he said as he got up, "Now I am semi-flightless so I am going to need to climb all this stairs back up to a rood top! And I can't ride my ushi Oni that'll start a panic giant spider cow crawling up a wall! At least I can claim to be a cosplayer."

the girl gulped and said, "….. I could give you a lift up on the lift I mean I live in the building so I can use it!" she sounded nervous.

somehow Ken was now in one long elevator ride with the girl as he said, "Ok then let's make this less awkward My name is Ken yours?"

the girl looked nervous and said, "Marianne!" she said looking away.

the demon then held his chin, "I would loves to tell you where I come from but you ain't going to believe me less you got proof so look up the ancient and ask about the Backlander!"

Later on Marianne was yelling at the ancient " SO AFTER YOU FOUND OUT YOU HAD A BABY ON THE WAY YOU STILL STAYED AROUND DINOSAURS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TOO!? I MEAN MY DAD ALWAYS SAID A SMART DUMBASS WILL DOOM US ALL I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE MENT TILL NOW! OH WAIT YOU DID DOOMS US ALL IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME TILL THAT FREAK ENERGY WAVE HITS THE DESTORYS ALL WE MADE AND THROWS US BACK THOUSANDS OF YEARS AND MAKES MONSTER …. No Offense Ken!" she said looking at the Demon.

the Ken was sitting in a chair leg crossed with sass as she said, "Noun Taking honey!"

she then looked to doctor Z, "AT LEAST THEY HAVE THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE YOUR GRANDKIDS TO SEE DINOSAURS I MEAN DIDN'T YOU FUCKING WATCH THE MOVIE!"

Dr Z blinked as Helga walked up and said, "if I was not programed to not hurt him I would have said the same thing while spanking him!"

Ken blinked and held out his hands and un crossed his legs, "Ok, no robo! Just no robo!" he shivered, "That ain't right!"

Marianne looked sick and turned green, "I am going to be sick!" She then bent over a trash can and Ken got up and held her hair as she throw up In it.

Ken petted her back, "that's it let it out don't be strong just let it out! let it all out!"

Rex was just watching and blinking, "…. Do we even still use the same calendar!"

The Demon then said, "I don't know I can't read that crap they call writing here it's all funky symbols not kanji! I mean Japanese of English people! What even writing system you are using is pointless and worthless as it becomes forgotten and thrown away unremembered!"

A week later in the future.

Ken was hands out looking at a mad Max, "Now Max honey I know you are mad but let's calm down for a moment I didn't know I would be called up to the stands for honor glory and the quest when I crash landed on the time machine and had to hold on for dear life with my heel spikes! But Come on I came back with a girlfriend!" he said pointing to Marianne.

Said girl was talking with Zoe, Who was clearly happy to have another human girl as a friend.

Rex who had changed to white pants white boats with blue sidings white shirt blue jacket, blue belt with pocket chain walked off saying, "yeah I am just going to go!"

Ken then held out his hands, "So how about letting it go this time Max old buddy old pal!"

Max calmed down, "fine but you better have picked up more water move cards!" he said pointing at him.

To be continued.

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

fire one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four

Ken then popped up, "that was a lot of shards we got! And not one match! Also struck out with Rex he's straight well join us next time I gue


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe was walking with Kitty , Kelly Rex, Marianne Reese and her parents, " I do not like this a great unknown hanging over us! I mean that's nothing new but this is different!"

Reese adjusted her Glasses, "how so? It's monster fighting monsters should be use to it!" this triggered glares form the demons with them.

Kelly then said, "yeah trying to protect everyone we care about and clean up after your world ending mess! Yeah we're real monsters!"

Rex held up his hand and declared, "Point!"

Dr drake then said, "Really we're going there I mean as if you can understand us!"

Kitty then said, "you don't like Zoe being with max because he and zoe are different species My mom did the same thing with me and silver so my bitch of a mother understands you!" the doctor was stunned.

the blonde boy once more held up hand, "Second point!"

Mrs drake put a hand on her hips and said, "At least we don't have such formal wars!"

Marianne then held out her hands and said, "No we just blow everyone the hell up with no warning!" she said making Mrs Drake jump in shock and defeat.

Rex held up his hands and said, "third point Game set match! Yokai win! Three to nothing!" he declared like he was refereeing a game.

Reese adjusted her glasses and nodded and said, "yeah you won this round!" her left eye twitched form repressed emotion while she was trying to stay calm her inner self was screaming " YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS ENGAGED BEFORE YOU CHRISTMAS CAKE!"

they then came to a store and in a moment Rex left the area as he said, "no!" he then bumped into someone she had red skin two red horns, black hair that went down to her ankles dark eyes, white bandages on her arms and legs, black bikini like top and sideless black skirt that came to her knees. And She was tall! So tall Rex was just at her chest making the girl who looked like an older teenager that puberty was kind to look away shyly as she said, "Can you not stare I am a shy Eleven year old!"

Rex jumped "I AM ONE YEAR OLDER THEN YOU!?"

the lady rapped her index fingers together, "I am an Oni…. We're tall ok and I am insecure about it!" she said looking away shyly.

Rex blinked and said, "…. Ok I am Rex ancient I guess…. You?"

the oni girl said, "Crimson!"" Rex then offered her his hand, "I could use a guide around here?"

Later on back at the palace.

Rex was running for his life Ace was summoned but oliver just smashed the dinosaur in the head with his club.

Max jumped to hold down Oliver, "YOU JUST HAD TO GO OUT WITH HIS SISTER DIDN'T YOU REX!?"

Rex yelled out, "I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS HIS SISTER!" he yelled out scared.

Dr Cretacia walked in and said, "what's all this then?" Zoe then walked out and said, "Rex unknowingly went on a date with Oliver's little sister Crimson, now Oliver wants to brake Rex's legs for it!"

the blonde lady held her chin as she said, "I understand this rage! I SPEAK THIS RAGE!" She then walked over the being held down Oni and said, "I am sorry Oliver oni was it? I understand my Son had a date with your sister is there any custom that he didn't follow with can explain your problem?"

Oliver stopped raging and said, "yes there is! To date lady Oni she and possible mate most fight closet living male relative together! After that they get blessing if Male say they make great team! All relationship team work! If they can't make it together in a fight they can't make it together in life!"

the lady adjusted her Glasses and smiled, "see that's what we need to do! I know it's a little out of order but My son didn't know and your sister did not tell him! So how about we just let that date go and go to doing this fight thing?" she asked sounding like a mother.

Oliver rubbed his chin as he said, "….. Me would be ok with that! Tomorrow high noon as it's cliché he and my sister meet me on top of Palace we fight he win he can date me sister!"

Max then got up and oliver got up and left as the prince clapped and he said, "that was diplomacy at it's finest Mrs. Ancient it also probably helped you also speak crazy hyper smart idiot!" She nodded happily and did a ninja pose for no reason.

Rex panted as he said, "…. So I have to fight with an oni lady against her brother and if I Win she is my girlfriend."

zoe then nodded and said, "Just don't give her an onion like their cousin the ogre that's an engagement gift!"

Ken was walked out he and Marianne now in matching outfits as he asked, "Oh what can't of scandalize ass shit did I miss while I was giving my girlfriend a little make over?"

Kitty then called out, "Rex dated Oliver's sister now he has that fight for approve thing tomorrow!"

Ken nodded so he put an arm around Rex and whispered To rex, "I have put two things to help you in your pocket little buddy! Use it wisely it can only be used once every thirty days! Only use it as a last resort! It is my kind's greatest treasure! Be kind to it and it will be kind to you and you'll get the big young lady on your arms!" he then let go.

Rex looked in to his pocket he saw a water move and a generic move card with a weird symbol and he looked confused but his mom said, "oh look it's one of those alchemy systems that's the study of turning one thing into another of equal mass… funny Ace is wind not water….. Oh I get it! I get it! IT'S GREAT IT'S AMAZING!... But a bit over powered!" she said rubbing her chin as she walked off.

To be continued.

Marianne then popped up and happily said, "Join us next time where Rex and Crimson face Oliver so their love can Blossom and bloom! Did I do this right?"

Ken walked up and kissed her head making her blush as he hugged her, "you did perfect honey buns! That's right I am teaching my girlfriend the art of the fourth wall brake hate if you will this mini arc is going great and before long we'll be facing fire country for three more fragments I can't wait for this quest to be over!"

Marianne blushed and cuddled up to Ken as she said, "My sweet okama!" Ken smiled and said, "if you don't get the reference pm the writer he'll explain it too you!"

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

fire one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	17. Chapter 17

On top of the palace Tree Oliver was standing on one end Crimson Rex and the summoned and armored up ace on another.

Max walked between them hand on his sword as he opened it making crescent moon shaped stands appear for the others to sit and watch the fight as he said, "First thank you blood iron blade if only everyone could have one of this! Second as a royal and friend to both male parties involved I will be your referrer. I want a good clean fight no dirt throwing, No coughing or sneezing in eachother's face! AND NO SPIT ATTACKS!"

In the stands Reese looked grossed out and Zoe said, "their goes a fourth of oliver's attacks!" she then eat popcorn like it was nothing making the blonde older sister's eyes widen

While the blonde looked calm in her head she yelled," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW DEMONS ARE SO FUCKING GROSS HOW THE HELL CAN SHE LOVE ONE OF THOSE FUCKING GROSS BASTARDS!"

Max then said, "Start!" he then jumped on to the stands as Oliver banged his club on the ground summoning what looked like Seven Ghostly samurai making the people in the stands jump in horror at the ghosts.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she used her hair to steal some of Zoe's popcorn by hiding it behind her parents as she comment, "he may be the lowest level possible but my lovable idiot is still a shaman he summon ghosts but he can't summon the same one twice in fact he summoned Spike Taylors ghost for Aki and Max to say goodbye too!"

Dr Owen Blinked and said, "… I don't want to think about that."

As the seven ghost rushed at Ace Rex slid a card, "dino illusion dino slash!" in a moment their sword attacks hit a tree stump instead.

as Crimson flipped over the Ghost and said, "Classic!" she then land punching the ground a few inches away from her older brother making fist whole and she blinked in confusion.

the older brother grabbed his sister by the head, "We on tree it wood no stone spike geyser attack up here sister!" he then span her around like that making her scream, "I AM GOING TO PUKE!"

Oliver then let her down making her run to the edge to throw up over the side. The ghost where soon hit by Jet shuriken making Oliver see his army vanish so he banged club again and said, "how many samurai died in history?" seven more than appeared and went on the attack.

Rex then slid biting wind making Ace move his tail sending out a tornado that picked up and throw the Ghost as Max said, "yes this is working but the problem is while wind and elemental attacks work on ghosts before long Rex is going to run out of them while Oliver is never going to run out of Warrior ghosts!"

The blonde boy then slide a move card, "MAYFLY!" Ace vanished and the nappeared rapidly stepping on Oliver as his parents cheered.

Crimson got up and she held her head and charged out at the Ghosts fire covering her fist letting her punch them and dispel them with her fists!

Oliver throw his club it hit Ace upside the head knocking him back as his armor shattered, and when the club landed Seven more ghost warriors appeared.

The male oni then got up and started walking over to his club only for Crimson to run over to it first and grab it, "Lady Oni are faster than the male!" she then ran off dragging it as she couldn't lift it.

Rex smirked as he slide sonic blast making Ace let out a roar with hurricane winds that hit and dispelled the Ghost warriors, "that's it keep the Club away from him!"

Oliver then banged his chest, "No rock here no can summon new club! That ok Me may be runt but me still Oni!"

At that point the owner of the wind stone used ultimate wind and Ace charged it wasn't at it's stronger as he no longer had his armor but even then when hit it did nothing to the male oni.

Ursula was blinking as Ace stood their jaw dropped as the oni popped his pecks and she said, "… those are some massive pecks!"

One right hook to Ace's jaw the dinosaur was knocked down not a card but to dizzy to stand , Rex pulled out two cards as Ken yelled out, "he's going to use the cards I gave him honey!" he said elbowing his girlfriend.

In a moment Rex slide, "Element Quick change water!" in a moment Ace's colors turned to blue as Rex slide, "futaba super cannon!" the summoned dinosaur then appeared and fired water Blast at Oliver knocking him off the edge as he was earth and water beats that.

Ace's colors returned to normal as Max walked over and said, "Oliver is stunned by holding on by one hand!"

Crimson then walked over drubbing the club and one by one lifted his fingers, "bye bye big brother!"

Oliver then fell on to the massive branch below him as Max said, "It's officially a ring out Crimson and Rex wins! And now can date!"

Crimson jumped for joy as she pulled Rex's head into her chest she did not mean to do this it was all thanks to how much taller she was then him, "YES YES I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Oliver then jumped back up and grabbed his club and he said, "you had help but that what friends for so me approve you no brake little sister heart me no have to hurt blonde boy!"

Everyone got out of the stands as Max sheaved his sword making them vanish as he said, "At least it gave Oliver some practice we have three weeks people! Three weeks to fight the undead team of four for who will own our three shards and theirs! If we lose the quest is over unless we start a full blown war!"

Dr drake adjusted his glasses,"….. Ok I am seeing growth nice for you! Still don't like my daughter dating you Max !"

Aki then shoot the shorter man a glare and said, "so those the penguin want to have a broken flipper!" The doctor shut up quick.

Max rolled his eyes as his tails wrapped around Zoe who was hugging him, "ok Let's go over what we know about Fire country teams!"

Silver then held up his hands, "thanks to all those high level shaman most of their work and military force are undead!" the humans other than zoe looked scared.

Ken had Mariana behind him as he said, "and they are one of the only countries that takes it's name seriously if your element isn't fire or you can raise the dead you are second class citizen So all of them will probably be fire users with is why Max picked the team he did Me Silver and Oliver all have elements that beat fire! It's sad that in this challenge a royal has to be involved or Max would have bowed out for someone else with an antifire move set!"

Oliver was swinging his club for no reason as he said, "So they probably have shaman princess lady Do it! she creepy she highest ranking shaman alive and think she so much better then the other shamans! Me want to smack her bitch skull in!"

Yuki then said, "and Princess Necrona is probably still pissed as I always reject her letters asking for an arranged marriage to Max to happen! "everyone looked at her stunned and she covered her mouth she did not tell anyone before now, "I know I was forgetting something!"

Zoe was breathing fire While Aki was dragging her wife by the ear away, "come along honey we need to talk!"

Ed then added, "and their leader stalks Max, possible yandere got it!"

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

fire one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	18. Chapter 18

A week later country y in the fir country within a dark scary castle.

a woman woman was brushing her white ghostly hair one pure pink eye was visible she had thick massive black horns curved outwards greyish light purple skin, dressed in a white tiger skin top, sideless white skirt white bandages on her arms and legs scars on her leg that were darker bandages around her neck and a fossil shell as a necklace. She has fold up wings at the back of her waist and beside her bed room stand was a staff with a massive human like skull.

This was princess Necrona she then looked to a two pictured ripped and taped together to make it look like max was standing beside her, "Oh isn't he just the most handsome thing ever he will be mine once I get him away from that human gold digger."

Meanwhile in lighting country.

Zoe sneezed as did Max and the woman said, "I bet that was that fucking stalker thinking stalker thoughts!" she said ticked.

Max rolled his eyes, "I didn't know I had a stalker possible yandere till recently Zoe!"

At that point Yuki walked in rubbing her neck, " yeah there is a reason I kept this to myself! Dam it my neck hurts! Two more months of sleeping on the throne! I miss cuddling my Wife!" she said crying.

At that point Zander said, "As much as I hate to move the subject away from Yuri should plans and strategy be, being made?"

Reese walked in adjusting her glasses, "I have to agree with them you should be making plans for this battle!"

Max put his hands in his pockets and said, "And how can we do that? We don't know who or what we are fighting the way they set it up we had to reveal our whole team! While we only know one out of four of the enemy team! That lesbian vampire no district to Lesbian vampires or others who are both, just this one bitch who wants to get in to my mothers' pants set it up to the point she had an edge! All we know if they will all use fire with makes my blood iron blades construct useless as they can burn right through them! And with out metal to direct my lighting I am out of my stronger moves even if I tag team to chomp."

Reese adjust her glasses again as they were falling off, "Ok then!" but in her head she was screaming, "THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THIS IF YOU WERE AT SUCH A DISADVENTAGE!? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Max then counted off on his tails, "One We know their biggest thing is necromancery! So we can expect them to literarily dig up three other fighters. Possible trying to find those we knew to make us hold back! Two they will use fire! Three we know the princess! Four she is crazy for me I hope I don't have to use that but I will if I most!"

zoe nodded and said, "I will understand and not blame you if it comes down to that honey!"

Max smiled as he counted on, "Five I built my team around earth and water I can tag team with chomp and two members for combos, Six Oliver may only be able to summon seven ghost warriors but he can still do that to make up for any ghost warrior summons on their end, Seven we get to pick the location of the battle!" he said smirking.

Later on They were in the mountain city on a mountain top lake by a waterfall as Max held his arms out," So I am thinking here Earth and water so Oliver and Ken's familiar can use their full power nothing for them to burn!"

Zoe then held her chin, "but on the flip side they can make smoke screens by throwing fireballs on the lake to hide!"

Max's nose and ears twitch, "if I can use just my ears and nose to make it around school just fine for that week I was temporary blinded when your perfume bottle broke and spilled in my eyes I can fighting in smoke and steam!"

Reese looked between them she said nothing but on the inside, she was yelling, "HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE A DUMBASSS! GO BACK TO THAT THIS ISN'T ADDING UP!"

Ken then landed with Marianne in his arms as he set her down he said, "Sorry to butt in I got the message on the location and I want to point out a probably with the area! The lake is too small! If my ushi oni enters it to turn into full power form it would be crushed!"

Zoe then said, "So we just have some Oni smash around the edges then have Silver Freeze the new connecting pit to the rim, then Yuki and Aki can melt it to water and bam it's big enough!"

Marinna blinked, "I will never get use to this magic bullshit but it's better than my drug dad throwing his bear bottles at my head!" She said hugging and cuddling Ken!

All eyes were now on her Yuki then said, "when you all return to the past I am coming I will cut him like a fish with my bear claws! And bring you the fucking head!" the human girl jumped as Ken said, "cut the bring her the head shit! She ain't blood thirsty!"

Max clapped and said, "Not to undermined this horror but let's focus on one thing at a time! We'll order the expansion to the lake and get it ready keep in mind we have only two more weeks till it's action time and six fragments become up for grabs!"

Meanwhile back in fire country.

Necrona was in her room holding three glowing energy orbs this were souls, "three souls that knew my Darling! Two Princess and one slave fighter, I'll make one a Naga, one a fallen warrior, and one a wraith to fight for me and beside me in the challenge.

She then laughed evilly.

to be continued.

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

fire one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	19. Chapter 19

In fire country.

Necrona was standing before what looked like Meena but her lower body was a red snake tail she was dressed in a black tank top, cream scarf, holding a Halbert.

Spartacus who had green skin, an empty left eye socket his gladiator gear a slavery smile a small knife in his head holding a fire covered broken sword.

Zahrah now with dark grey skin her right eye had markings and red color solid even dressed in what looked like a corset style dress that was sideless and came down to her knees black heel boots, black sleeve like gloves with white puffs at the rim of the bicep, black stockings also with a white fluff rim. She kept her ear rings and crown as what looked like two red transparent large spectral hands appeared as her real ones glow.

Necrona held her chin" So this is what my resurrection spell gets me a naga, a bushi and a Wrath!"

Meena was the first lady to speak up as she said, "and we are just going to fulfil the contract to not redie of just fighting in this war game! You didn't say we had to win! Just try our hardest! Once this is done you won't be seeing any of us again! I am sure the zombies would agree if they could talk!"

Zahrah flipped her hair and said, "Hay I am can talk Bitch! It's just the gladiator who is mute …. I honestly think his brain didn't make the return trip!"

the Fallen warrior just groaned as he held his flaming blade as he looked up with a growl!"

That is when the undead princess held out Three shards of the fire stone slash cosmos stone fusion as she smirked, "that is what this are for! Using this stones I can cast a spell making you loyal raging beasts that follow my order till you are defeated!"

Both of the former princess yelled, "YOU BITCH!"

Necrona then smirked as she went to cast the spell upon the three.

Later on when it was time for the war games at their ring Necrona and team fire walked up! Zoe tried to reach out to Meena only for the snake lady to hiss like an animal making Max pull her away, "NO ZOE! She past a feral rage spell on them! Till they lose they have no soul! They are just beasts! Don't worry We will save you guys!"

Max then set by the three shards they had on a table as Necrona did the same in a moment all four of the fire shards merged into the fire cosmos stone with the fire stone inside.

Necrona winked at him and said, "So nice to finally meet you person cutie you are more handsome then your picture!"

Yuki and Aki where holding back Zoe who was screaming in rage "LET ME AT THE WANT OT BE MAN STEALER! LET ME AT THAT HOME WRECKER! LET ME AT HER!"

Mrs drake held her face, "A bit early to be thinking of her as a home wrecker!" she said stunned she had to say this about Zoe and not Reese.

Reese was crying as she held Zander and said, "I may have a boyfriend but I still feel like a charismas cake…. I was supposed to think that."

Rex said, "Zoe calm down!" he said holding his hands out.

Crimson then said, "yes Max is a true gentlemen he would never cheat , leave you or even remarry he is the kind of guy that if he became a widow he would spend the rest of his life alone in honor of your memory!" She said making Zoe look at her for another reason of hate.

Necrona smiled and tried to look and sound cute, "How about we do it like this! My guys vs your guys one on one! That way it's best of three so chance are we won't even need to get our royal hands dirty!"

Max held his sword as he said, "I enjoy getting my hands dirty to protect what I care for beside my friends So I now have another reason to hate you!" the undead princess cried. " But I will agree to best of three with our teammates going first as it means My fallen friends over there can be freed and you will be sucked by into the sand storm that dropped you off with out me having to fight a friend and as my team mates don't know them they won't hold back!" he said rubbing it in that she just gave up her edge!

Ken and Meena then stepped or in the naga's case slithered into the marked area, The Okama pulled out his ushi oni card and summoned the thing as Meena rocked at her with her weapon in fire going in for a crazy axe swing.

Ken held it back with his tail as his familiar was summoned and jumped into the lake as he smiled.

Moments later the thing came out now taking up the whole lake it was massive putting a shadow on everyone who's eyes widen. Dr Z fainted Ursula's jaw dropped Ed said, "I wet myself!"

Marianna was cheering loudly for her boyfriend, "GO KEN GO KEN!" the Familiar didn't just grow it changed it was still cow headed but now it had gorilla torso and arms banging it's chest and it's lower body was squid like.

the rampaging Meena just kept using fire slash with Ken was easily blocking and in a moment the familiar grabbed the snake lady and set her outside of the marked ring making her eyes return to normal as she lost!

In a moment Max, zoe and Rex ran over and Hug Meena who boost out crying hugging her friends as she was crushing them in her coils as she held them, "IT WAS HORRIBLE! SHE IS A HORRIBLE BASTARD!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Silver then gave her a tap on the neck making her shiver and let them go as he said, "As much as I hate to ruin this Master Lady and Rex need air!"

the d-team where panting.

As silver walked in as he said, "It is my turn to step up to bat as the saying goes! Why he may not be showing it as it would break his princely exterior Me, and the others who truly know the master Know Very well what you have done enrages him and hurts him!"

he said hands behind his back avoiding flaming slashes form Spartacus who pulled out his head knife to use as another flaming weapon! He then crossed the weapons to shoot off a stream of fire!

Silver summoned a wall of ice with a wag of his tail protecting him and as it flashed to steam he called out, "As such I well save them quickly as possible you disgrace of a princess!"

when the stream was cleared Spartacus was in a block of ice it was melting slowly but Silver kicked it out of the marked area ringing him out and the zombies eyes returned to normal as his head melted out and he gasped, "…thank….you!"

Meena smiled, "his brain did make it back! " she said using her weapon covered in fire to speed up his melt out, "Ok that's two!"

Up next Zahrah walked out

Zahrah then walked in summoning her spectral arms holding sword and shield as oliver stepped in and banged his club on the ground.

The summoned seven ghost warriors charged in and while the former princess was fighting them Oliver punched the ground summoning a wave of earth that knocked the lady in to the air where she fel lout side of the marked area making Zahrah's eyes return to normal as she ran to hug her old friends.

before Necrona could say aword a sandstorm appeared and transported her away.

Max then used his tails to grab the shards and one complete stone as he said, "now I believe this needs disposing of!"

Later on in the secret room Meena happily placed the stone on the fire symbol draining it's over and making the fireworks show made form the drain appear with a smile.

Ken smiled as he held out two fingers, "Two done Five to guy gang! We are getting closer to ending this quest!" he said using his tail to pull his girlfriend closer to kiss her.

Zoe smiled as she point to their three resurrected friends, "And we got some old friends back!"

Meena's tail wiggled in such away it almost looked like she was belly dancing as she said, " yes who says friendship ends with life! We are proof it carries on past it!"

Aki then said, "yes but we also don't have any fragments of Wind, earth or the black slash center stone, or how to destroy said seventh!"

Yuki stretched, "At risk of sleeping on the throne again don't bring down the mood darling."

to be continued.

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

earth zero out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	20. Chapter 20

In what not to long ago was the future but is now the past on our timeline.

Ken was laying on the ground legs crossed arms behind his head as Rex walked in and blinked at him, "Seriously you look like a cute girl!" he said just shocked.

Ken moved his legs a bit, "it is literary a curse we been over that! Now care to explain to me why we even bothered coming back here? Because I know you would rather have Crimson cuddling you! And I would rather be playing dress up with Mariana!"

Rex rolled his eyes as he said, " that was very metro!1 anyhow yuki need some metal and parts that you can't find in the future so here we are!"

The demon sat up and said, "So we are here because the mines aren't dry here that is bull! And my Marianna had to go get her things I would have happily bought her new stuff with out having to go into that Abuse den again or my name isn't Ken! Hay I made a rhyme"

Meanwhile in the future.

zoe was walking where she saw Meena happily cuddling with a wolf like demon who looked like big black humanoid wolf in ripped pants he looked like a classic werewolf he's name was nightfang and it made sense Meena was cold blooded so going for a fluffy boyfriend worked.

but the red head moved on as she walked outside into what looked like a royal rose garden, where Max walked now having Eight tails as he smiled pulling her closer as he said, "and here is what I wanted to show you!" he pulled his sword out an inch making a blood iron platform string up form underthem.

Zoe jumped right in to her boyfriends arms before she looked down and blinked the rose were arranged so form above it looked like Her Max and Rex back when they first found Chomp smiling as he said, "A little something to honor our past as we move forward!"

Zoe blushed as she nuzzled up to his chest and blushed, "yeah but can you warn me before pulling me ten feet in the air!"

Max smiled as he lowered them and put his sword away making the plate form completely vanish when they were on the ground. " yes I know! now I wish I could win your parents over after all On tail number eight one more then it's time for the big moment!" he said red.

the girl blushed she knew what was waiting for Aki was very detailed about being marked as a mate very detailed as she shock her head to chase away bad thoughts, "yeah …. The day I become Princess Zoe Taylor Kitsune!" she said just blinking at how long ago it felt like she want to be one.

Unknown to them they were being watched as Yuki had her hands on her hips as she said, "so cute! Can't wait to see grandkits Soon!"

That is when she felt a tap and turned to see aki in a red Bikini and while yuki flushed brighter then her tails Aki who had a red towel on her right arm said, "I am going into our hotspring you if you join or not depends on if this is just for attracting my mate of not!" she said shooting a wink making the other woman turn red and follow her like a love sick puppy.

Meanwhile in the past.

Marianna walked into the ancient house only for Ken to pull her into a kiss and tip her like they were tangoing making her turn red as she notice there was a rose in her mouth now.

Rex blinked and said, "when me and crimson do that she is the one dipping me….. and I am ok with that!" he said happily

Zander walked up with Reese and the Blonde lady said, "yeah good for you!" but in her head she was yelling, "WHY WON'T ZANDER DO THAT TO ME! ARE ALL DEMONS ROMANTICS WAIT WHAT IS ROMANCE EVEN LIKE HERE! GOT DAM IT! ACT LIKE THIS IS A ROMANTIC COMEDY ALREADY ZANDER Z! GOT DAM IT!"

Ursula walked in as she said, "Geee Don't I feel alone!"

Ed walked up and said, "yeah you'll be a Christmas cake before long sis!" Ursula went to hit him but he held up a metal tray using it as a shield so Ursula was soon on the ground holding her hurting hand.

the green lady screamed, "I THINK YOU BROKE IT I THINK YOU BROKE IT!" She yelled running for ice.

Meanwhile back in the future.

below the ground.

Oliver was walking with a lander when he when he came to some glowing Rocks and he said, "the glowing crystals!" he said going to grab one but the ground shock.

he turned to see something walking it looked like rocks in a rough humanoid shape standing as tall of him the left hand had a mitten like hand the right a mace like hammer hand, and the head rock had a glowing purple fragment.

oliver summoned his club and went to hit the incoming hammer hand shattering it as he said, "fragment! Natural or enemy made!?" he wondered as the thing went in for a hit with the rest of it's hammer hand only for Oliver to smash it with his club.

the Golem then went in for a punch but Oliver smashed it with his club before hitting the torse out making the head fall into his hand where he crushed the rock holding the fragment again, "me bring this to Queens!"

the next day on the top of the palace Tank was fullsized in super mode roaring as yuki rolled her eyes, "Enjoy that Tank it's going to be locked up soon. Ok Oliver said it was powering a golem is this a natural thing or was it made!?"

Aki in her normal outfit held her chin and said, "Well if it was made it was pretty weak if it only took oliver a few club swings to break it! So I am betting on natural thing that happened."

Elsewhere in an unknown location inside a lab.

Noface was facing Specter as it said, "see I told you one earth fragment won't make a strong enough golem!"

Specter rolled his eyes and put up his hand, "fine we'll use the other two to make a better one to attack them with our one wind fragment for some kind of backup!"

Noface set down a bird wing a headless snake and a human skull along with the tooth of a giant, "I am sure we can whip up a nice itsumade with this!" it then added a monkey palms as it added, "For luck!"

Specter rolled his eyes, "Luck isn't real!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind zero out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

earth one out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	21. Chapter 21

The next day yuki and Aki were just relaxing on top of the palace tree enjoying the swun in matching Black bikinis. When the sun vanished and they saw coming down a snake like beast with crow like wings monkey like hands a human skull for a face with a crow beak and it roared down on them firing a tornado.

Yuki flicked her first summoning a wave of flames that absorbed the wind becoming stronger and went back to hit it but when the fire died down.

the thing had purple plates of armor running down it's body with crystal spikes a spiked purple armor and crystal helmet that made it's beak sharper, and metal gauntlets with crystals claws as it roared.

Aki got up and said, "Darling. Is that a spectral armored Itsumade? "

the other vixen said, "Can't be even in this world Itsumade are myths it's artificial so None! Again!" She said cracking her knuckles, "I finally get out of the dog house and you come to ruin my fun time with my wife!"

Aki held her claws out interlocking them into a tunnel as she fired off a fireball form it! the Dragon thing roared and went to slash it with it's claws but when he slashed the fire aki smiled as it explode blasting it's left claw off as she said, "Fire bombs love them!" she said happily.

the dragon roared as it's roar made storm force winds making the two ladies use their tails to grab on to branches to not be blown away as Aki held out her left arm and Yuki held out her right arm and there claw tips touched.

Both Vixens said, "We are the queen's for a reason Low level Love Cannon blast!" one massive beam of energy then fired from there interlocked claw tips and right down the dragon's throat killing it and making a spectral card for it and a shard fragment of wind appear.

that is when Aki grabbed a shard and her ears twitched and throw the thing down and yelled, "Ace grab it!"

down below Ace was panting below standing beside Crimson before them a merge larger Golem with a mace hand filled with crystal spikes. It came down to smash the dinosaur but that is when the wind shard fell and the dinosaur bit it and in a moment went super and roared.

Ace smiled as he said, "Ok let's try this again Jet shuriken!" the shuriken now ten times larger than before came out and hi the Golem's arms cutting them off leaving it with just it's legs.

It then tried to step on Crimson only for Ace to turn around and tail whack the leg braking it making it fall over!

Crimson then smiled as she jumped up grabbing the two earth shards and in a moment she ripped them out, "THIS BELONGS TO US!"

In a moment Ace was returned to a card making the wind shard appear in Rex's hand, he smiled as his girlfriend hugged him.

Meanwhile watching on a camera None said, "this is why I made seven other cards!"

Meanwhile else were the Alpha gang now all having their super dinos out were facing a skeleton of a mammoth covered in crystals with a metal chain and crystal spiked nose it was using as a fail!

the undead thing slammed the ground with it's fail with became one thousand times bigger to try and hit them all!

Zander smiled as he used "Dino stuffer go alpha slash!" the undead being was then turned into a plushie stopping it's attack.

Ed and Ursula said, "LET'S GO SPIKE ARROW AND VALCANIC BURST ALPHA SLASH!" the two turbo charged moves fired and fusing in to arrow of crystal filled lava that hit burning and ripping the plush apart.

it became a secret card with it's boxes in purple because of it's armor as the three sighed happily at their win!

Elsewhere.

Oliver was roaring at a spectral armored Wooly rhino, the rihno's crystal covered horn fired off a beam that oliver jumped over where the beam hit was flash frozen. "Stupid rhino Silver do that all the time!" he then banged his club summoning seven ghost warriors.

As while the animal fired off it's freeze ray Oliver jumped up and throw his club hitting it and smashing through it's armor to crush it's spine making it turn into a spectral water card.

the male oni picked it up and said, "Stupid fluffy Rhino Silver never fall for that trick! Oh well you lose!"

Elsewhere on top of one of the walls.

Silver was facing a red western style dragon covered in purple metal blades with crystal spikes giving it a mace tail the dragon breathed fire only for Silver to summon a wall of ice.

when fire met ice they made steam and when it cleared a giant ice spike had a purple fire dragon card on the tip as Silver said, "…. I am smarter then some lizard!" he said proudly.

he then looked down to see the firerat Silver owned holding down burning a spectral armored saber toothed tiger to Death as he smiled, "that's another win!"

Meanwhile in the dark city inside the wall a spectral armored Giant sloth with massive claws giving off light was trying to slash Kelly but in a moment Ten hair spikes went through it's head turning it into a spectral earth card ending it.

Kelly then heard something and while carrying the card turned to see Super Pairs in her magic armor stomping on a thunderbird in spectral armors neck till it became a card.

Zoe blinked as she looked at the neck crusher move card as she said, "yeah that is literal! Also I just realized my super pairs is the only one with armor sense it's magic making her the strongest on paper!" She said proudly as her parents and sister behind her had their jaws on the floor.

Across the way but still visible a blood iron spike had a spectral earth card of a manticore on it as Max walked up saying, "yeah didn't even need chomp for this!"

Later on at the palace.

Dr drake, "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER OT MARRY A DEMON!"

zoe rolled her eyes as Max said, "really now that's her choice!"

the doctor said, "No it isn't I read the law I don't approve and as father I have a right to challenge you to any contest and if I win you can't marry her!" he said smirking evily.

Zoe then yelled, "DID MY OWN DAD JUST MAKE ME INTO A PRICE TO BE WON!?" she yelled pissed off.

Aki then sighed, "Ok as mother of the groom I decide dinosaur battle both armed with a super dinosaurs Dr you get tank Max use chomp no elemental advantage tomorrow on top of the palace as that is normally where we do this things!"

mrs drake petted her raging youngest daughter on the back, "look at it this way it's like two knights fighting over the princess."

Zoe shivered, "ONE OF THEM IS MY DAD SO WRONG KIND OF FAIRY TAIL MOM EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She said running to go through up.

Pairs then made sounds but the demons heard it as , "Well this is fucked up!"

Chomp made sounds that the demons heard as, "yes and not in the good way."

Ace then rolled his eyes as he made sounds the demons heard as, "yes very true!"

Terry then roared but to dinosaurs and demons it was, "I will eat you all!"

Tank then responded with ,"please you can't bite through my spikes!"

Spiny then walked off saying, "Your idiots!

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

earth three out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	22. Chapter 22

On top of the palace Tree with everyone watching.

max was standing behind super chomp and Dr drake behind super Tank and in a moment the Dr used the alpha ganger to use spike arrows.

Only for Max to dino slash Defense boost making Chomp glow as the attack hit and he then said, " Venom fang dino slash!" a piatnitzkysaurus then appeared and bite tanks leg making him roar!

But Doctor drake alpha slashed quake saber hitting chomp making him move backwards as he smirked, "this isn't so shard! I can win this easy!"

Max dino slashed a move card as the fox demon said, "Power drain dino slash!" in a moment light left Tank making him roar as it enter chomp making the lighting dinosaur roar happily, "And now in rpg terms our dinosaurs health bars have switched and your still poisoned!" he said pointing it out.

Reese adjusted her glasses as she stunnedly said it " he had a plan….. he has a brain….. he is now unstoppable!" she said turning scared and grabbing her face in horror.

Max then used Gatling sparks only for Doctor drake to use Earth barrier making chomp's lighting bolts hit a rock wall but the fox smirked, as he slide a move card, "Full charge!" in a moment Chomp charged forward through the barrier and his horns hit tank and seemed to drain the dinosaur.

Zoe smiled as she said, "Another leach move card!" she said happily as she watched tank stumble around before falling over roaring weakly.

Silver nodded as he crossed his arms, "he should have known better then to challenge the master to a came like this!

Dr drake growled as he said, "Let's Go Kamikaze Tackle! If it's a tie you don't win and still can't marry my daughter!" he said with a smirk.

Only for max to Din slash a move card as Tank charged he soon stopped and seemed confused and Max held out his move card, "Move breaker makes the enemy dinosaur forget the move it was about to use so there will be none of that now for a good old fashion win! LIGHTING STRIKE DINO SLASH!" he said sounding like the kid he was not the Teen he had become.

In a moment chomp fired off his electric blast point blank on Tank making him turn into a card giving Max the win.

Chomp roared in victory as everyone who wasn't Dr. And Mrs. Drake's jaws dropped.

Reese then yelled, "NOW MY LITTLE SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ME I AM A FUCKIGN CHRISTMAS CAKE!" She then grabbed Zander by the shirt and said, "ASK ME TO BE YOUR WIFE ALREADY!"

Max turned Chomp back into Chibi mode and turned to walk to zoe hands in his pocket walking past the doctor Only for the Doctor to pull out his needle and try to jab Max to everyone's shock only for The fox to grab the needle in his tails and shatter it.

The prince shook his tails shaking off the parts of glass and metal as he turned back to look at the Doctor now shaking at the young mans Glowing red Demonic eyes as she showed fangs, "Really now? I won and you still act like a coward! Sorry Dr but you just don't get it! I didn't need to do this I did it as a kindness as Zoe already choice me! So let me explain it to you so you get it through that thick head!"

Zoe was about to do run out but Aki and Yuki stopped her and said, "no Zoe this is the moment the moment we have been waiting for watch!"

Rex watched confused as Crimson held him while shaking as Max Spoke sound kind but he was flowing with Black lighting and sparks forming a ghostly image of a screaming Demonic Fox head behind him as he turned to face the doctor complete.

the bow held out his hand making his Sword in it's sheave appear in it magically as he said, "I am a demonic prince! I have magic! Weapons! Dinosaurs! The natural powers of a demon! A demonic blade of blood that is the most powerful weapon on the planet! I have followers who if I asked them to jump would ask how high! I have a million ways I could get rid of you!" he said snapping his fingers, "Like that!" the sound of the snap made everyone jump as it was as loud as thunder.

the doctor was shaking as Max said, "But I won't because Zoe still cares about you! And I am not a killer! Granted if left with no choice I would cross that line to protect those I care about! But you! You're a weak penguin in human form! Nothing you can do can hurt me! You are not even worth me talking to you! So here are your choice turn back away form this path and still be in your daughter and future grandkids life or keep on it and lose what you are trying to keep safe!? The choice is yours so go think on it and get back to us when you make up your mind!"

he then turned away returning to normal as he put his blade at his side as their was clapping at the speech.

As the doctor Fainted Zoe's mom gave back to thumbs up nervously as while they all understood what Max was this was the first time he acted the part!"

Zoe was jaw dropped and red but then she noticed something and said, "Max hold your tails apart!" the fox looked confused but did so and zoe counted, "One Two three four five six seven eight … nine! Nine tails! Max you're a nine tails!"

Everyone gasped as Max noticed it himself as yuki said, "Offering the choice of friendship to an enemy is a hard thing to do and when you mean it honestly that's a tail!" she said petting her son's head.

Max smiled at it and in a moment he picked up Zoe and left!

Reese adjusted glasses, "…. So we plan the wedding now!"

Aki then giggled, "silly demons don't have weddings they mark there mates with a mate mark it's a scar like wedding band!" She said adjusting her kimono to show a mark on her neck that had Kanji for 'my name is aki and my wife is Yuki Kitsune' with appeared magically growling form what looked like a bite scar!

Yuki then blushed, "It takes a while but it's a ritual that involves love blood and possible kit making so Zoe is in for one hell of a week!"

Drs Drake fainted like her husband as Reese said, "I AM JEALOUS OF MY SISTER!"

Crimson hugged Rex and said, "I can't wait to mark Rex when I am old enough in two years! We will have lots of little babies!" Rex was red.

But his mother then said, "No less then ten grandbabies!" she said happily and Crimson smiled and said, "you will get twelve and like it!"

The blonde woman held out her hand and said, " twenty and it's a deal!" the two shock hands. Leaving Rex and both his dad's jaw dropped at the event.

Oliver sighed, "they grow up so fast!"

Marianne hugged Ken as she said, "I want Six!" Ken jumped as he said, "…. A bit soon for that don't you think honey!"

Meanwhile in his room.

Max was on top of Zoe kissing her and the girl below him blushed as pink as her hair use to be as she happily said, "I am ready"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

earth three out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	23. Chapter 23

The Next in what had to be a garage in the royal palce Dr Z was running a scan on Ken as he said, "I will figure this magic stuff out and make better new moves and cards just like the alien and the faceless freak! HOW DOES IT TALK!"

Reese was checking one of the computers blinking at the results, "it's not even picking up a known life form!" in her head she was screaming, "I AM FUCKING JEALOUS OF MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE IS UP WITH HER HUSBAND FOR A MOTHER FUCKING WEEK, WHILE I CAN'T EVEN GET ZANDER TO PUT A MOTHERFUCKING RING ON IT!"

Ken had his legs crossed as he sucked his tooth and said, "yeah your just a special kind of stupid Yokai became real form stone and cosmos stone induced hyper speed evolution and rapid mutation of the environment! Your computer form the past don't got any idea what anything is anymore Lady and gremlin!"

Dr Z then yelled out, "HAY!" he said angrily. While Reese sighed and adjusted her glasses, "he is correct in his statement on the machines data base being to out of data to figure it out! and also I would ask why you lot just don't make new moves you seem to have been good at it form that element quick change you let Rex borrow!"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Wasn't made by me it has been in my family sense the seven demonic lords battled for the world six armies became the six elemental kingdoms the seventh Fell and died leaving the areas in between for humans! All the talisman smiths as we called them were killed by all the other sides granted we can Copy ones already made but making a new one form scratch that's a lost art!" he said sitting up.

Reese nodded along as Dr Z said, "Please I can make move cards if I knew this magic crap I could make so many great ones! Just need to figure it out and how to combine it!"

Ken stood up as he dusted himself off as he said, "yeah good luck with that none figured out how to make talismans as we call them! That makes it currently the smartest living thing on the planet, as he is still doing it! but again he can only do it with the shards so he will be helpless once we get rid of the shards!"

Reese adjusted her glasses as she sat down crossing her legs and holding her hands on her knee like a proper lady, "so why aren't we looking for them?"

the demon rolled his eyes, "you couldn't track the stones and the shards are them merged with the cosmos stones! At the end of the day looking for them is an impossible task, but they seem to be coming to us! So just lay back and wait for it! they'll show themselves sooner or later."

the Doctor and Reese were about to call that plan stupid till Marianna ran in a golem with the last earth fragment in it's head chasing her as she cried, "GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!"

In a moment Ken was between his girlfriend and the monster and landed one high heel kick to it's chest shattering it making it's shard holding head fall in to his hand where he crushed it leaving the shard in his hand.

the two older humans' jaws dropped as Ken smirked as he said, "And with this we can get rid of earth!" he said taking his Girlfriend by the arm and heading off, "See you two idiots later!"

Reese then blinked adjusting her glasses, "… but but… logic!?" she said just dumb founded by it.

Meanwhile in the throne room.

yuki and aki where on their thrones and yuki's ear's twitched, " Well he's he's mother's kit all right!" she said smirking at her wife.

Aki was red as she said, "that's the done side to having super hearing you learn things you don't want to like your son having a few of your moves. Anyway the best part of this is now we can expect grandkits! I hope Zoe's first litter is large like Six Kits!" she said dreaming about Six little grand babies to hug, cuddle and kiss up.

Yuki raised and eye brow and said, "for first time parents no way they need a small first litter like Two! They have thousands of years together, We will get many grandkits out of them! If this is anything to go off of!" her ears twitched and she covered her mouth, "Oh my Zoe's a naughty girl!"

Aki smiled and crossed her legs and happily said, "it's why she is my son's perfect partner there are sharpened by one another driving them to new highs in all fields! Much like You and me! Oh my I just heard something I would like to try!"

yuki jumped and turned red with steam out of her ears as she said, "…. But that's not made for that!" she said dumb founded.

The former human Vixen then happily licked her wife's neck and said, "Oh were is your sense of adventure my darling lady love!"

Elsewhere in the village.

Silver was standing around in the park in a meeting with Kitty, Jelly and Oliver as she said, "Ok neo D-team meeting! Yes I know Rex isn't here that's what makes it Neo-d-team meeting Oliver so put your hand down!" he said pointing at the oni, who quickly put his arm down as he said, "I know Lord Max said this would be a help with the humans but the fetch us parts thing is pretty much all I see, well I take that back the super Dinos are a good fighting force three would be better if they weren't under idiot control. But I hate to question my Leader but as you know school is back in, in a few weeks and returning will Be Lord and Lady Max and Zoe Kitsune! A newly mated couple, this is a big chapter in his life!"

Kitty nodded as she held her boyfriend's arm, "Now when are you going to mark me!?" Silver Froze in a moment , no literally his feet got so cold his powers put him in a block or ice!

Kelly laughed as she held her stomach, "Oh that was rich! We need that but I know what he is getting out Max is our leader our lord and Zoe our lady! Our job is to serve and protect them like in any pack! And I am just not seeing the alpha gang's worth in it!"

Oliver held chin, "Rex beat me with sister so he has worth he good fighter he good pack mate, those three dumb dumbs they shit on stick! Once you get over the shock it's harmless."

Kitty was melting Silver out with her fire rat as she crossed her arms, "I don't like the metaphor but Oliver is right if we are going to work with them they need to prove your worth!"

the next day Silver walked up to the Alpha gang trio and pinned a piece of paper with a symbol on it to their stomachs and he walked off.

the three where confused as Ken walked up with Marianna as he said, "you guys really are stupid read the kanji formal challenge! They want to face you in battle and if you lose you most hand over familiars and all related to them meaning you lose you hand over those upgrade clone stones the dinos and move cards and bow out of this quest!"

their jaw's dropped as Marianna said, "yeah I honestly think I would be better at this then you three! And my dad didn't make them so you throw your edge away!" Ken nodded pointing at his girlfriend, "See So you three have a duel to get ready for in the morning high noon as it's cliché I guess!" he said leaving with her.

Dr Z yelled out, "I WON'T LET YOU THREE LOSE OUR DINOSAURS TIME FOR BOOT CAMP DAY CAMP!" he said some how changing into a military uniform! "GET THOSE BUTTS IN GEAR NO MORE MR NICE DADDY!"

Ed gulped, "this was mr nice daddy?"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	24. Chapter 24

The next day at noon it wasn't in the palace, it was on top of the walls in a road closed off, and there was Kitty Ken Silver Oliver and Kelly meeting the alpha gang.

Silver then held out his hands, "I will be the one running this show in place of the our lord! WE will do this same element to same element! Even if you don't win you get a pass if you impress your demonic match! So Kitty vs Ursula and Terry, oliver vs ed and zander vs Me but I won't use my wind or ice powers so it's a fair match!"

Zander adjusted his sun glasses, "thank you very much for the fair play then! How about ladies first!"

Kitty walked out and summoned her fire Rat as Ursula walked out and summoned the new super Terry as she smirked," Please I overheard it all that think use itself up to attack!" She said as Terry roared as she said, "Element power alpha slash!" Terry glow with a flaming roar.

Kitty smiled as she held out a charm ring she had, "behold a gift form my silver! An armor ring! GIVE MY RAT FORM!"

in a moment the mass of blue flames changed becoming what looked like fire inside a ghostly black burned suit of Samurai armor that stood twice the size of a man and it landed a punch to Terry's gut making the super dinosaur roar! As the cat girl smiled, "the armor gives him physical form so he can attack with out using his fire up!"

Ursula then used death grind and as Terry finished dragging the burning samurai along and turned to fart with thanks to being made mostly of flames made the armor explode a bit knocking Terry back and she blinked, "yeah but now I can fight it normally!" She then alpha slashed defense boost.

The cracked armor got up as Kitty held out a move card " let's go volcanic Katana!" in a moment what looked like a katana made of volcanic glass fire appeared in it's hand and it charged.

the thing slashed Terry leaving a cut as the blade shattered filling terry with piece of glass in his stomach.

Ed then held his chin, "lot of thinking a head here Ursula used cards to boots Terry's status, Kitty used state effect, to make it a normal fight and just wound Terry with glass shards with have to be more then the sword slash did!"

Zander nodded crossing his arms. Urusla then dino slashed, "FIGHT FIGHT ALPHA TROOPER!" one of their red robots then rocketed down grabbed the burning samurai and explode.

The Rat of flames armor was left more cracked and it's mask gone revealing the fire formed into a head under it. as urusla Alpha slashed smiling hamburger and as a giant burger appeared in Terry's mouth and the T-rex eat it he healed

Ursula then alpha slashed Triple headbutt and the normal moved summoned the three dinosaurs ot head butt the Rat in samurai armor shattering the left arm leaving it with just a jet of flames there as part of it's chest blade shattered.

Kitty smirked, "your not using fire moves as you know they would recharge my rat you got game!" She then held out a move card and said, "attack Talisman Flame thrower!" the samurai then turned and fired off flames form it's Jet at Terry making him take a step back.

Ursula then said, "My element boost made you element weaker Terry can take normal flames! It's the bleeding glass wounds that got him!" she said looking through normal move cards, "come on Ursula you were ready to put this brat up, got it! Alpah slash Technique boost and wall smash!"

Terry glow as he headbutted the fire rat into a wall the two move cards powering eachother up shattering the rat's armor as Ursula said, "Now it's just a matter of out lasting!" it then started to rain.

Soon the creature made of pure flames was out as Ursula turned her dinosaur into a card, "I can't take a win that was nature!"

Kitty then walked over and said, "First up lady Green air! A! rain can happen in the field! B you still broke my familiar's armor and restored it to it's nature burning out it's fire state! And C I see two more recover cards that could have helped Terry out last! If not for the rain you either would have win ,it would have been a tie or I won by the skin of my Teeth you get a pass lady!"

Ursula smiled as she held her hand out and Kitty shock it as she said, "Now come on you need a make over! That outfit maybe in fashion were you are form but not here! And I won't work with someone who isn't fashionable!"

Silver then said, "and we'll come back here when the rain stops!" he said as his girlfriend lead Ursula away form the battle field.

Later on they came back!

Ursula was in new outfit, Black stockings red high heel boots red shorts, Red tank top, Black Vest, she kept her gloves and her hair was now tied back into a pony tail with a red bow as she smiled and said, "well a shopping trip is what I need!" She said holding bags on her arms as she said, "Now don't screw it up brothers we are one to zero don't lose our lead or our dinosaurs or dead will have our heads!"

Silver then stepped out, "Sense water would weaken earth Me and Zander are up next!" he said stepping up with a whip made of water in hand as Zander summoned super Spiny.

Kelly stepped up as she said, "that means I am judge I guess Ursula showed some thinking don't let us down on that improvement Zander! After all without spinny how can you keep Reese safe!" Zander growled and screamed at a mental image of Reese hurt.

the human male said, "I WON'T LET MY ANGEL COME TO HARM I MOST WIN THIS! TO PROVE IT MY PRIDE AS A MAN DEPENDS ON IT!"

Silver smiled as he ran at the dinosaur to strike it with his whip, "and there is the warrior spirt I was looking for!"

Spiny jumped out of the way behind him and roared as Silver turned turning his whip into a spear.

Meanwhile.

Ken was laying in down on his back in a field Mariana on top of him as he smiled holding her, "this is the life! I wonder what the idiots are doing?" He then spotted Crimson leading Rex around behind Rex was his mother taking pictures of the date happily.

Ken nodded and said, "ok that's one group of idiots now for the others." He then looked down and noticed his girlfriend passed out sleeping and cuddling as he said, "…. And now I have to pee but she is so cute!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	25. Chapter 25

Spinny charged at silver who avoid the dinosaur's strike!

Zander used aqua whip as he called out, "Alpha slash!" he said as Silver rolled out of the way.

the demon then spoke up, "that may work on a large dinosaur but I am to small for this pea brained beast to hit!"

the human then slashed another move, "Aqua Javelin!" the three sharp water blades came at him and Silver held his arms out making the water move around him as he held out his left fist and twisted, "GOT YOU!"

In a moment water formed over Spiny's nose and mouth so he couldn't breathe the dinosaur was drowning on dry land as silver said, 'I just need enough water to make my water drop for this size!" Spiny was panicked trying to claw at the dome of water now covering it's whole head.

Zander then slide a move card, "LET'S GO OCEAN PANIC!" In a moment a lake formed around Silver and he fell in as the large prehistoric fish came out and tried to bite him!

The wolf was forced to move his hand out making the water divide splitting the lake and fish in to orbs above him with sadly for him freed spinny the dinosaur was panting as Silver watched the move card summons start to vanish.

Zander had time to use one move card and he quickly alpha slashed Water sword! The blade of water appeared in Spiny's mouth as he slashed down ward on Sliver right as the move card summons and water vanished.

Silver held his hands closed holding back the blade inches form his head as he said, "there is your pride! There is your drive! You sir now have my attention!" He then heard something and looked up to see something coming.

Ed then said, "act missile has a delay he slide it with ocean panic with out saying a thing to keep it a surprise!" At that point the missile landed and hit Silver making him explode as Spiny jumped back roaring.

Silver was standing in the creator coughing a bit as he was covered in dirt, "…. You sir played it smart I like that!" a giant dice then landed rolling a six making six bombs appear around him and he exploded again.

the artic wolf was still standing as he held a hand, "So this is what we are done to cartoonish bombing?" a red alpha trooper then showed up and went to punch silver but after rapid punches it stopped as it's hands broke and it ran off screaming.

Silver rolled his eyes as he pointed to zander and said, "Really? Really?"

Zander shrugged as he slide ultimate water and the move hit point blank on Silver! The move hit perfectly direct hit all the damage but silver walked forward through it now cleaned off as he dusted his wet cloths off.

Zander kept sliding water move cards and Silver growled as the moves kept hitting him but doing nothing, "I control water you can distract me! You can even trick my reflexes like with your sword, you can hit me but not beat me Zander Zed!" he sound angry

Zander just kept on using every water move he had but Silver gave him a thumbs up, "But you don't get up!" he now sounded friendly as he said, "That keep at it is what I like! I can see your moves coming so you can't catch me off guard anymore but I give you a pass! Ok it's too wet for Oliver and Tank to have a fair fight today so how about we come back here tomorrow for the final show down?"

their was nodding as Spiny was turned into a card, as Silver said, "perfect Final match tomorrow to see if Ed keeps tank or he hands over the new stones and card to someone who is better suit to the task and challenge we will face soon!"

Later on at the palace.

Dr Z was hugging Ursula and Zander, "YOU TWO DID ME SO PROUD!" he then let go leaving his tall son and his only daughter blinking in confusion!

the doctor then point to ed, "You get hug if you win tomorrow now sense our robots not summoned by moves are back in the past We need another way to trill Tank! Another way another good way! I got it hold on and meet me on the roof Ed and bring tank!"

the small chubby guy gulped in fear," That has never been good!" he said fearing form history

On the roof Ed summoned tank and gulped when one of those golem things appeared and Dr Z said, "I had to offer to teach oliver to play the guitar to get him to make this!"

Meanwhile Oliver was in the park playing the guitar amazingly well to play a carbanion song ot Kelly who was jaw dropped at her boyfriend doing this!

back at the place roof the Golem charged in as Ed Slashed spike arrow and fired off but the golem kept moving till ed slide sand trap making it fall before Sliding a new move card, "giga rock hammer alpha slash!"

In a moment a large crystal appeared on the tip of tanks tail and the dinosaur jumped high the crystal growing till it was bigger than him and it landed right on the golem shattering it into sand.

Dr Z cheered, "YES THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!"

the next day Oliver was in the sand trap and Tank went in for the gigarock hammer only for Oliver to clap his hands and make his seven ghost warriors appear blocking it.

Tank landed the crystal now gone as Oliver dug himself out, as the jaw dropped Ed said, "golem no think! Golem no use head! Me use head all time!" whole shaking his finger at Ed like he was foolish to think the training golem win move would work on him!

Zander crossed his arms, "Well ed is figuratively dead!" Ursula nodded to this as she added, "As the brat is married…..DAM IT I SHOULD HAVE SAID YES TO DR OWN!" she said growling at her lack of relationship and crying at her unwitting self-burn.

Meanwhile

yuki was sitting on her throne sideways looking to her wife as she said, "Can't wait for Max and Zoe to come down in the next few days getting a little bored just hearing it and not hearing his loveable idiot to charming prince stick!"

aki nodded as she said, "let's not forget the over time we'll be paying our maids it'll probably be a bigger mess then when we are done becoming mates!"

Yuki held her chin as she said, "big time form what I am hearing right now darling!" the two then giggled happily

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water one out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver was charging at Tank with his club only for Ed to alpha slash, " EARTH BARRIER!"

the stone walls came forward only for Oliver to jump above it and summon seven new ghost warriors that tackled tank holding on as the super Dinosaur tried to shake them off.

Letting Oliver land an iron club strike to Tanks head knocking the dinosaur down into a new impact creator making it become a card.

Ed's eyes widen as he cried he was the only one of his siblings to lose the challenge but Oliver hand the card back to him and said, "you dry eyes! If you papa wasn't dumbass and gave you good training you would have had working plan! You pass as it wrong of me to punish you for your Daddy being dumber then a box of oat meal!"

Ed hugged the demon happily saying "thank you thank you thank you!"

Silver then called out, "ok you won or at least impressed us enough you keep your dinosaurs this challenge is over and done! Let us officially welcome you to the quest before us Alpha gang! Now let's go yell at your father for being an idiot!"

they all nodded heading off.

Later on in the Palace Max and zoe were coming down hands locked behind Zoe swinging and wrapping around Max's tails her here own nine tails and she had cute fox years on her head, as coral red as her natural hair color the couple then kissed.

Zoe then looked around at the Gang and noticed her parents were not there,"Oh so this is their choice!"

Max held her close and kissed her head, and point to Reese" your sister choice right!"

Reese then said, "I approve but only if there is a traditional wedding!"

zoe smiled and said, "that's perfect maybe you will catch the flowers and Zander will take the hint!"

Zander was red and Reese held her head, "my little sister hopes I catch the flowers at her wedding!" She said trying to process but in her head she was yelling," I AM A FUCKING CHRISTMAS CAKE!"

Silver smiled as he said, "A bit uncalled for but I believe we could all use a moment of happiness and what not and a grand show to welcome the new princess of the kingdom soon to be queen As I overheard yuki and Aki talking about passing on the throne when the quest is finished!"

Ursula crossed her arms, "great I am a bridemaids again but this time at her wedding! I have hit zero why did Dr Owen give up on me!"

Max then rolled his eyes, "understood no means no so he gave up and moved on with his life!"

a few days later as Max and Zoe kissed in the royal garden at an official wedding the flowers where throne and they landed right in Reese's lap showing Zoe aimed for her.

Zander fainted as Reese cried, "I caught the flowers at my baby sisters wedding! I am such a fucking christmas cake!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up if he won't ask you then ask him! We have equal gender rights ladies can ask the guy to marry them!"

Zander then got up and in a moment his angel grabbed him and said, "MARRY ME!" he nodded and Reese kissed him aggressively.

while most of the gang was laughing unknown to them.

Spectre and None where watching on a crystal ball.

the alien said, "look at them living it up and smiling makes me sick to my ten stomachs!" he said making a grossed out face when Max and Zoe kissed.

None just held out a water fragment as it said, "will you calm yourself we have a new fragment found we can strike again! This time not one big one but a lot of little ones!"

the alien blinked as he was lead out of their little lair inside of a cave to the river outside of it where None spoke up, "with this offering summon the plague to strike down lighting country the plague of water turn flesh the plague of the dreaded the Kappa hoarded!"

he then dropped it in to the water making the water turn solid into turtle like bipeds the size of a child all of it for the eye to see as they charged off on the way to lighting drinking all the water they could fine making droughts appear all over the land as they head off charging.

Spectre then blinked as he said, "Ok I get the point of water is need for life and those things are taking it but what are they going to do they are small as shit!"

None was holding a kappa it, to rip off it's head off for the body to grow a new head and the head to grow a new body making spectre jump as it said "they bud! Like starfish! Jellyfish sea sponges and me!"

Spectre then blinked before saying "…. You fucking disturbing ass freak!" he then walked in as he said, "Do I have to look out for other yous in here? And you are so not allowed to use knives anymore!"

the next day the ocean zone of lighting county's waters were low as the kappa where drinking it dry as yuki and Aki looked at them and said, "great Kappa! Come on think! Fire won't work they are water, lighting won't work they are earth, water won't work they drink it! nature won't work they eat that! Wind won't work they are to heavy to blow away! I swear they are the supernatural's perfect plague!"

Aki then snapped her fingers, "Secret! The seventh element we have loads of them let's just pick up a secret dinosaur card and have someone use it!"

Not much later Dr z was at the beach with an alpha scanner holding the secret dinosaurs as he smiled and summoned spectre's brontosaurus in a moment the dinosaur now having red crystals and golden armor roared as it fired off spectral destroy at the kappa killing them all revealing the water fragment in the middle of the only a foot deep ocean.

the old man ran out grabbed it and held it in victory as he turned the dinosaur back to a card, "I DID IT I DID IT! I BEAT YOKAI KISS MY OLD SHORT ASS SUPERNATURAL I FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASSS!" he said while doing a stupid dance.

Watching on their crystal ball Spectre was rolling around crying, "THAT WAS MY BRONTO!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water two out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	27. Chapter 27

The next day in the school the gang was talking.

Ken sighed, "I miss my Marianna" he said balancing a penile on his nose, While shooting Zoe and Max a glare the newlyweds tails making nine hearts behind them as they cuddled , " Don't we have a no public displays of affection ruling?"

Silver then held up a hand and said, "No we do not my friend!" he said doing some work, "Now we have a half hour till sense walks in and I have one last piece of homework left!"

Kitty then spoke up, "Can we talk about the fact we now have a trail we could follow thanks to the Kappa!"

Kelly was using her hair to do her hair as she looked in a mirror and said, "true we can follow the drained water ways back to them! But None is clever enough to leave after doing that as for the alien not so much I am guessing form what sheer says while cleaning the school halls on how janitor beats being in his crew!"

Oliver held his chin, "and lead was checked out! papa Did he tell me when they come to cave they have remote viewing ball! And foot prints of one person going south up the mountains where prints vanished, and one going west before vanishing. Probably take off.

Max then spoke up as he held Zoe, "well now that works out a bit, they know one is on the mountain and the other probably meet him there after throwing them off the trail!"

Zoe held her chin and said, "Ok even if that is the case the tracking team couldn't find them so what makes you think we can?"

the oni then said, "Me talk to dead! Me ask corpse on traill with way they go unbarried dead watch form their skulls empty eye sockets unable to rest we ask then we burry as thank you dead rest, we know All happy!"

Ken took the penile of his nose and point to the oni runt as he said, "Sometimes its hard to remember you just have a speech problem and are really smart as shit buddy! No offence!"

Kelly hugged her oni boyfriend as the red Oni said, "It ok me use to it!"

silver finished his home work happily as he said, "True but we have school we can't just go up the mountains out of the country it's not like our little trick to the human village or well zoe's drip the timing his bad and if we wait we could lose the trail for good! This is a problem! If only we had an older shaman to send with our Be team!"

Kitty then snapped her fingers as she said, "Wait we may not have to if you remember right we have this!" she then pulled out a video cell phone and smiled, "with spell copy and store app! Oliver can just let someone record his dead summon and the be team can just use the recording to raise the dead to find them!"

Oliver point at her, "smart kitty cat!"

Zoe smiled as her ears twitched she still wasn't use to her new sense or hearing the dinosaurs sounds as English she then looked down to chibi mode chomp and pairs and hears pairs say, " Tell me again about my eyes chomp!"

the girl made a face as she heard Pairs swooning form Chomp's sweet talk, "Chomp's been taking notes!"

Max nodded as he said, "yeah he does that turns out! But enough about the dinosaur flirting! Let's focus on Kitty's idea! So what we send the alpha gang with a new spell caller phone I don't like that well Rex can go with them but not Crimson as she has school still."

Oliver look back and say, "Not really she fail important test now no matter what she has to repeat the year no point in even showing up teacher said."

Kelly held her chin, "those tests are fucked! Specially for someone like me who comes form the no light cities in the walls I can barely see in day light between having to use my hair to measure how far things are form me and having to ask Oliver what things say, the only reason I post tests is because they let me go into the black room to test with the other can't see in light Yokai!" she said throwing a fit about it.

Silver sighed as he said, "We all feel your pain Kelly the school system is unfair I mean Oliver suffers from Oni speech as such he is failing grammar and langue when his biology won't let him do any better."

Kitty then added to this, "Tell me about it I am failing swim class and need to take up another optional class to make up for it! MOST CATS HATE WATER PEOPLE!"

Zoe nodded and she said, " yeah I was getting marks down for being human one grade teach test, That is bullshit and raciest but I'm not human anymore so look my grades improve!"

Max sighed as he said, "Fucking Math! I am a prince I have an accountant for that bullshit!"

Ken then rolled his eyes as he said, "dam rich people problems! Well I hate running as my heel spike keeps me in high heels forever, you ever try running in high heels? Try it and imagine doing that for the rest of your life!"

Silver then cleared his throat as he added, "as an artic wolf Yokai my weakest subject is cooking as it involves heat and I pass out form to much of that stuff, yet I have to take it as all the other optionals were filled up and you have to take at least one! I mean that's bullshit!"

They all nodded in agreement before laughing before the door opened and everyone got quite.

Raln walked up and looked up at Zoe, "Well look at that the good human gets the reward of not being human anymore welcome to the better side Zoe, Now pass your homework for the week off forward for grading! Also thanks to the humans healing thing restoring my ears I heard the complains about how unfair the school system is well news flash kids life isn't fair! As the last of my race I can confirm me! when I die no more elves! Gone! That's unfair!"

Ken had his hands up as Raln added, "I deemed weak and turned into a Eunuch adviser by may culture before the slaughter I can't make more elves!" Ken put his hands down as he said, "And that is the down fall of the acting on only superior specimens are allowed to breed the inferior numbers are always higher so your cutting down bloodline genetic diversity and above all us number of beings who can breed! Leading to extinction! Case in point me!" he said angry about it.

Kelly raised a hand and he said, "WHAT WOMAN?" The demoness then said, " the new chief scientist is working on making babies by copying them form hairs and stuff, you can just hand him a hair and he could in theory make a baby out of it!"

Raln held his chin as he said, "Well now he is human! With end my kind, but now they can bring it back…. Well I am not an idiot! Or a raciest I know they are good humans they are just few and between I'll go see him about that only because it's my races only hope!"

Later on on a mountain trail was Rex, and the Alpha gang.

Zander held out his spell caller thing and hit a button and a skull on side of the road said, "the fuck do you want?"

Ed fainted as Ursula jumped and said, "I peed a little!"

Rex cleared his throat, "we'll burry you if you tell us if you seen this two!" he said holding the pictures out.

the skull hummed, "yeah I saw them heading up to that spot with the cactus plant animal things that like to hug ouch! Straight a head and to the left now burry me so I can rest in peace!" it demanded.

And in a moment Rex kicked it into a hole and covered it with rocks and dirt as the skull said," thanks!" there was then a glow showing it was now resting in peace

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water two out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	28. Chapter 28

Up the mountain Rex Ursula Ed zander Tank Terry and ace were covered in needles form the cactus creatures that like to hug they had just left behind.

Rex pulled out the needle, "…. Hugs are ruined forever now!"

Ed sneezed and they all popped out leaving Ursula and Zander in funny pose with the needles all around them.

The dinosaurs roared shaking them off as they returned to their cards to their owners hands as they head up to the hot spring up top the mountain as rex said, "Ok this is where the ten corpse said it was heading!"

That is when they spotted None hovering on the other side of the steaming lake holding a it's hands behind it's back as it said, " you have nothing that beats water so this will work fun fact hot spring spirits are real!"

In a moment form the steam water came a mass of water in humanoid shape that soon took fomr and cooler looking like a giant blue skinned woman with blue eyes blue hair in a white kimono that's bottom was fused to the water were she stood in it, she was as big as the dinosaurs.

the lady of the boiling Lake then opened it's mouth firing a blast of boiling water out her mouth making The alpha gang and Rex jump as they summoned out their super dinosaurs.

In a moment Rex slide, "JET SHURIKEN!" the attack fired but went right through the lady as she was made of water and none said, "punching a lake won't do shit but make it shake a little!"

Ed held his chin, "well then Tank's useless, and so is Spiny!" both dinosaurs looked at him and Ed spoke out, "water brakes rock tank and Spiny your water would just make it bigger!"

Rex was watching as the lady fired off a blast of boiling water that hit Tank making the dinosaur scream and roll around in pain as it's skin was burning form the heat of the water, " wait can't we just make it over boil!"

Ursula smirked as she slide one after another all the fire moves she had and said, "IN THE LAKE!" and Terry targeted using every last fire move in a row.

the water woman roared and tried to hit the dinosaur with a wave but Ace appeared with Cyclone to block the water as Rex said, "SUCK FACELESS FREAK!"

Soon the hot spring was drying up and up and up till the water was getting thinner and with it the lady it made got smaller.

but Soon Terry stopped and panted he was out of move cards and energy and fell over! Ursula was kicking him, "COME ON GET UP! YOU TWO IDIOTS USE NORMAL MOVES!"

zander then slid a card, "don't have to be rude Sis! ALPHA DICE!" A giant dice fell landing a three making three bombs appear and explode in the lake!

Ed slashed a card, "ALPHA SLASH MST MISSILE!" the missile then came and hit the lake making it explode so now it was raining hot water making everyone run around trying to avoid it and scream in pain.

But that is when a blue crystal fell down and Rex jumped grabbing it as he smiled, "YES GOT THE WATER FRAGMENT EAT IT NONE!"

the faceless thing was already gone making them all blink, "Wait was he ever hear or was that all remote broadcasted? "

Elsewhere on a raft in the middle of some body of water None was sitting legs crossed as it said, "Well spectre our partnership is over you are no helpless and useless with out me to make talismans for you!"

the faceless thing then jumped off the raft into the water to sink as it pulled out the last water fragment form it's pants.

where it landed on the bones of what looked like a water dragon and the crystal seemed to make the bones move as life returned to them after who knows how long it's hand regrowing all the thing it had in life giving it a clawed scaled hand moving as life returned to the rest of the corpse as it grabbed the fragment.

none standing upon the resurrecting Wani or sea dragon not reactioning at all completely still as the beast's jaws regained flesh.

Meanwhile back in lighting country.

Zoe was walking around spinning her tails wagging happily making little hearts every once in awhile as she did so as Reese who was wearing a wedding dress looking at it in a mirror and she looked to her little sister, "Gee what has you in such a good mood little sister?"

the vixen pulled out a stick with a plus sigh and Reese's glass slipped making the blonde readjust,"…. My little sister dated, wed and now will give birth before me!" she said not believing it to the point she fell over banging the ground.

Zoe put a finger to her lips and said, "I am not far enough along for my scent to change let so keep quit for a few more days Sister I want to see Max's face when he wakes up and smells the pregnancy scent on me!"

A few days later Max woke up looked to his wife awake smiling on top of him and he blinked something was different and zoe giggled and said, "Come on honey trust your nose!"

the male kitsune sniffed and his eyes widen sitting up, " YOUR PREGNANT WE'RE GOING TO BE…." He held his head in side his mind fatherhood was loading up.

Zoe hugged Max as she smiled, "yep eight and a half more weeks, till our kits are born now I wonder how many they will be I hope it's the minimum for a litter, two little kits it is our first!"

Max took a breath held his wife and kissed her before petting her head making her cuddle and make a purring like sound.

when they couple walked down yuki sniffed looked to zoe and said, "…..AKI WE'RE ARE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS ZOE IS HAVING HER FIRST LITTER!"

Aki then ran in hugged her daughter in law, "YES! YES FINALLY!"

Ursula walked in and rubbed her eyes, "what is the big deal?"

Zoe then held up a baby on board sigh and put it in front of her stomach and the Green haired lady fell over rolling around crying. "SHE IS MARRIED AND WITH CHILD IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FIAR!"

little did they know in the ocean city.

Sheer was laying on in a beach chair she had her card activator and a purple bikini on smiling, "No idiots this is the life!" that is when the water moved as the Wani came up roaring as she carded Maximus card and sighed, "so much for that! Ok ugly!" she then summoned her dinosaur and said, "you and me!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

water three out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four

Ken then showed up holding Mariana as they both said, "NEXT TIME WE CHEER FOR SHEER!"


	29. Chapter 29

Sheer Looked at her dinosaur then to the water dragon as she put her hands on her hip, "one day! A day to relax on the beach in a purple bikini to find a girlfriend that's all I wanted but couldn't have it!" She then put on to her card activator lighting strike!

the blast fired and hit the water dragon dead on knocking it back into the water before it flow out and Sheer rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. " really!? Your water and I am lighting! THUNDER BAZOOKA!"

her dinosaur then jumped and span like a lighting covered Drill hitting and killing the water dragon making it turn into a pile of bones and the last water fragment!

sheer flow up turning her dinosaur into a card as she grabbed the fragment, "and the last water fragment I could do so much but !"

Later on still in her bikini she was handing the thing off to Yuki as she said, "Take it away and end it!" the queen took the crystal.

the alien turned to leave walking out of the room only to trip and fall with landed her lip to lip with Ursula making both woman's eyes widen but they remained frozen like that.

sheer broke apart and said, "…. No your too old!" she walked off.

the green haired lady turned and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME SHORTEST LESBIAN IN THE GALAXY!?"

sheer turned and waved, "I said I am not in to old bitches! I like tight young asses and firm big tits, not old sagging shit!" She said walking off either lady noticing the happy doctor Owen who was watching.

Later on.

Ken was with Marianna as he was saying, "Only one to not have a baby shower gift, let's see now oliver and Kelly got a crib, Kitty and silver got diapers and baby cloths, the grand mothers got the toys and what not. The aunt and uncle got baby bonnets, and blankets, what does that leave us?"

Marianna shrugged, "…. Gift card…. No no we can't be that couple who hands over a gift card."

Ken nodded and he held his chin, "yeah let's see now seat for riding that can work! Let's get that I guess!"

the human lady nodded as Ken used his tail to pull her close for a moment as a demon shot them a look.

After buying it they walked out to see a giant blue fire works show and Mariana said, "and that's the blue stone finished! That just leaves wind grass and center slash black, we are half way done with this quest!" She said jumping up and down for joy.

Ken nodded as he said, 'yeah honey it's almost over and done!"

Meanwhile back on the beach the sun was setting as Sheer grabbed her beach bag and sighed, "only girl I kissed was Ursula the old hag! Am I really that much of an unattractive tiny ass bitch?" she asked as she heard a call of I am not an old lady.

sheer sighed as she flipped her hair and said, "Maybe I should give an older woman a chance! It's not like dr owen is going any way with her!" she said walking off.

A few days later Ursula was in a park bench making out with sheer as zoe and max passed Zoe even though she was only two weeks along looked like she was two months as she said, "well tinny alien lesbians and older bisexuals deserve love too, thank you fox breeding speed nine weeks not months till we can hug out little kits! I can't wait!" she said rubbing her belly and giggiling before crying and hugging Max.

Max patted her back and said, "their their it's all right!" Zoe then cried, "BUT I WAS SO MEAN TO YOU AS A KID IT WON'T BE ALL RIGHT I WAS A GOT DAM TSUNDERE!" she said putting her husband in a headlock while rubbing her face against his and crying while whimpering.

Max was gasping for air trying too calm her down to no avail.

A week later.

Zoe was happily humming in the garden looking at flowers, "so pretty! I wish you were here to see it my little kits!" she then cired, "BUT YOUR GRANDPARENTS DIDN'T APRROVE OF THE WEDDING LET ALONG YOU! MY PARENTS SUCK ASS! AND MY DAD LOOKS LIKE AN AQUATIC BIRD THAT LIVES IN COLD WEATHER!"

A week later.

Zoe now looking four months along was laying on a couch drained, "so bored! And if I get up My kits kick!" she then bite her lip, "oh ok oh ok Mommy wanted ice cream too so don't worry!" she said getting up.

a week later.

Zoe was walking around dipping a pickled piece of eggplant in honey and eating it Yuki blinked at it and he said, "Pickled eggplant don't see that to much!"

Aki nodded as she said, "when I was with max it was pickled carrots and cream cheese!"

the daughter in law then looked to her and said, "it's not a contest lady!"

the following Week Week six

Zoe was laying down on the bed looking down, "…. I can't see my feet anymore!" she said sadly crying.

On Week seven.

Zoe was laying down on the bed reading a book as she said, "just two more weeks girl you can make it!"

the next week , wee keight.

Zoe woke up screaming, " MY WATER JUST BROKE AND IT'S EARLY OH FUCK!"

Max jumped up and picked her up!

ten hours later zoe now her old size again was panting in a hospital bed holding two kits a new born baby boy with coral red hair and tail she named Zane, and a new born little girl who looked like her dad she had named Marcy.

Max was beside her kissing her head as Zoe smiled and yawned, "you take them Mommy is out!" as soon as the kits where in their father's hands Zoe passed out in to a nap she earned it.

that is when Yuki and aki walked in to see them both grandmas taking turns tickling the little kits chins as they adjusted in their blankets Aki smiled, "finally I am grandma!"

yuki kissed Zane's head, " you got your mother's natural colors."

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

center slash black stone zero out of four


	30. Chapter 30

Zoe and Max were walking in to a room Zoe holding Zane and Max holding Marcy both kits in fluffy baby kimonos red in color.

Kitty was quick to show up and start tickling baby chins as she said, "Aren't that just precious!" She had hearts in her eyes as she looked to a nervous Silver who held his hands out and called out, "I am not ready!"

the cat girl then turned and pointed to her boyfriend, "That is the girls line!"

Kelly was using a hair tendril to tickle the kit's little toes making them giggle a bit, "So cute!"

Crimson was making funny face at them with her brother Oliver making then clap and giggle.

Reese was in a corner, "Married and had babies before me my little sister did! Christmas cake I almost was!" she said in a sad voice as Zander now her husband petted her back, and said "their their!"

yuki then quickly came in and shock to little rattles that the two little babies happily grabbed and shock while laughing happily. " so cute!"

Aki came in next taking pictures, "That's right little Zane and marcy the camera loves you babies."

Rex rolled his eyes as he said, "did you guys forget we still have a quest to complete?"

Meanwhile in the mountains none climbing to a snow covered peek as it picked up a black shard one of the fragments of the black cosmos stone slash center plate.

none the Yokai then screamed form holding it as he seemed to rip open black flames coming out of him as he roared in pain.

Later at night outside the lighting country boarders Max stood sword shouldered he had seen a message carved into his kit's nursery to meet who ever it was here alone. His kits were fine just scared and crying. The message was clear who ever it was had the power to smuggle a blade into the place his kits would sleep.

as a father he had to follow the message ready to face who ever it was only for what looked like None now made of different shades of Black flames holding a black fire sword to appear form smoke in it's chest was a shard.

Max charged his blade with lighting, "so finally the center one! Let's end this!" he said charging in with an electric sword slash only to be held back by the Black fire sword being used to block.

Max kept slashing sparks of ball lighting flying off and hitting the mass of fire to no use as he growled before he spotted something and in a moment mode Blood iron spikes appear on the ground in front of him!

it did nothing to none being made of flames but the tree behind him was cut open making water within gush out and hit him but nothing happened.

Max blinked, "your not fire!" he was shocked and it showed he was now the one on the defense he had no idea how to beat this enemy

his lighting was doing nothing but then he noticed something when the sparks came out while they didn't hurt it, the faceless being seemed to still try to avoid them!

The prince then stabbed the ground as he summoned blood iron towers and made them spark with enough lighting to make them light up, the entity screamed in pain and seemed to start vanishing.

Max drug his blade along to him as a blood iron hand came out and grabbed the shard , " Darkness your element is darkness the black stone fragments are darkness! That is when you messaged at Night and to meet you at night!"

None spoke up, "very well still just as clever as always your majesty I will not lie I was obsessed with you thanks to your human origin and hanyo nature but you're the better Demon! You are the better Demon because of that human half! That will that fire that drive!" he pointed as he said, "that inner wickedness all humans carry with them is your guiding light you may not use it for wicked but it still helps you kill all in front of you like me! I gave it all up to stop kill you but it was all for not because of your human side!"

As he started to dissolve more he said, "Raln was right about humans they have more destructive power then us demons but that is a good thing as it is what allows them to survive and always win despite us having the edge in power! It's the human mind that is your weapon not the dinos not the lighting not the magic blade not the nine tails but that human mind and blood in your veins!" with that he was gone.

the blood iron hand grabbed the fragment they would set up darkness power drain and be ready for the last stones but right now they had three, nine more were out there the quest was almost over!

Was all he could think as he had the hand become a golem to carry it back home to be locked up with the other ones they had at least they could finally handle this and get it going.

all the new father could think about was wanting this quest to end so he could enjoy life with his family, the kid hero the idiot savior that was behind him now! He just want it to all end so he could move on and be a father to his kits. It was time to grow up but the past was still holding on by a tread.

He spoke up as he said, "Nine fragments and spectre that is all that is left of the past after that I'll move on with life and enjoy being a parent and husband." He said happily looking to the future or the light ahead of him.

elsewhere in the world Spectre had landed and smiled as he found a grass fragment holding it as he said, "Now to find someone who can use this thing?"

he said looking at it as he had no idea how to make cards and use the fragment, all his cards came form Seth he even made the armor, and Seth taught none so he had no idea how to use this fragment how to make cards armor or any of that.

he blinked before holding his chin, "I guess I could always find someone with nature powers who is never and give it to him as a power boost lazy but it'll work!" he said flying off to look for just that kind of bad guy.

that is when Spectre landed and his eyes bugged out there was a tree but instead of fruit it had human heads growing and laughing at him saying things like ," Green man, beardo, fabulous due what the fuck you looking at?"

specter then looked to the shard and jabbed it into the demonic tree, "enjoy!" he then flow off.

before long the fragment was absorbed in and the trees roots came out acting like tendril legs allowing it to move as the heads said, "We can fucking move about now thanks man thanks! Let's go eat some souls now!"

one head said, "No old people they make us brake out in berries!"

the other heads said, "NO THAT'S JUST YOU!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass one out of four

darkness, one out of four


	31. Chapter 31

Aki was standing in front of the Alpha gang as he said, "Good just the three I want to see well more like the only three left!"

the three looked at her and Zander said, "ouch queenie ouch!"

Aki rolled her eyes as she held up images of a moving tree with human head fruits, " this is a jinmenju! This demonic trees eat souls and the soul turn into head fruit on it's body making it bigger they don't walk but this one is! That says fragment mutation to me! it's a tree Go to it and have Terry burn it!"

the three nodded and head out as Ed took the map.

A few hours later the tree was on fire screaming as Terry sat on it so it couldn't jump in the lake and put itself out.

Ed hit an app on his phone making it go "that was easy!"

Zander crossed his arms and said, "Ed it's a plant! Carnivores or not it's a tree they burn! We could have also used week killer!"

Ursula put her hands on her hips, "and we are doing this! When I could be making out with Sheer or modeling things for eachother!" she said blushing red.

Ed then shivered and said, "that is the last image I want of my sister!"

the taller brother nodded as he said, "yeah but man it's taking a long time to burn!"

the tree screamed" IT BURNS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES IT BURNS!"

the Green haired lady said, "So Ed Zander is married to Reese I am taking sheer why aren't you looking for love!"

The Yokai tree cried in pain, "YOU SONS OF A BITCH!"

The short brother said, "first we don't have a mom you asshole tree!, second I am asexual!"

The Green haired sister blinked, "and you never told us why?" she asked confused.

Ed then spoke up, "We come from a time were it's a mandate to have kids somehow by nature or donate and wait for lady to pick it up to try and rebuilt our numbers thanks to the last plague! An Asexual person like me is an outcast back home! I don't want to breed so I would have been forced to by the military police one way or the other if I came out! by not saying it I can say just haven't found the right lady as I am old timey. It was for my own safty guys plus you never asked!"

The burning tree under the super dinosaur cried, "STILL NOT ASH YET! WHY THE FUCK AM I TAKING SO LONG TO BURN! JUST END ME END THE PAIN!"

Zander rubbed the back of his head and said, "Good point brother good point! I wonder what I world would be like if they managed to keep it in their country so it wasn't a global pandemic , you would probably be no big deal like years before it!"

Ursula crossed her arms and waved a finger" True true! And if all those people had just warn mask! I mean I get it you have a beard it would itch but shave! I mean honestly wear a mask they were giving it to you! Why would you doom someone by spreading it or risk your own life! Those people were idiots. Plus the riots! I mean it's a plague stay home! And peacefully protest online with live chats screams charity donations and blogging! I mean honestly we as humans are dumbass!"

her brothers nodded as the tree yelled out, "STILL IN HORRIBLE PAIN STILL NOT DEAD YET!"

Zander crossed his arms and said, "and we are not getting smart I think after you could get all the information in the world in a second we stopped using memory and as such lost common sense!"

Ed then held up a hand, "A lot of people had theory that by use of information at your finger tips aliens would probably be dumbass on the average even if they had better tech then us! Point proven with the space pirates am I right?"

his siblings nodded as Zander said, "Maybe it's a good thing Yokai took over I mean no tech was really lost and the world isn't a shit show, and if a leader tells you wear a mask they do it! I mean honestly they held on to common sense!"

A painful cry of ,"STILL ALIVE!" Came form the tree as Terry let out a sigh like roar as the alpha trio continued talking while he held down the dying in flames demonic tree.

Ed then turned and yelled " SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE ALREADY WE WANT THE SHARD JUST DIE AND GIVE IT UP ALREADY ASSHOLE!"

the taller brother adjusted his sun glasses and said, "Ed man I am going to ask you too calm down it's a tree don't let it get you worked up!"

the sister nodded and said, "yeah this was honestly a relaxing sibling day we need guys! Not like this tree was much we enjoyed a nice few mile hike had a deep meaningful conversation and oh look the tree is finally burned to ash so we can get the fragment thing!"

Terry stood up Ed ran over and picked up the green fragment and held it up in victor like he was the main character form a video game, "WE GOT THE FRAGMENT!"

Zander nodded and counted on his fingers, "and now through numbers alone we are four sixths Done clean up our mess. That's nice real nice."

Ursula turned around, "ok now leads head back I have a girlfriend to tackle in the bed room and make out with! Zander has a wife to kiss and Ed has his own happiness safety and peace of mind to return to Z sibling away!"

the two brothers followed their sister as she turned terry back into a card happily setting off.

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass two out of four

darkness, one out of four

Ken popped up, "Got real yes got right yes!"

Mariana had a mask on and said, "WEAR A MASK PEOPLE AND STOP ACTING LIKE DUMBASSES!

Ken then nodded and said, "or you being replaced as the dominate species of the planet may become truth!" he smirked evilly eyes glowing red , " After all don't care about your life or species then you should just be taken out now!"


	32. Chapter 32

Yuki was holding Zane happily throwing him and catching him making the little kit giggle, "Who are the twins who get to spend a day with their grandmas you and Marcy are!"

Aki was beside her wife and tickling Marcy's tummy making her giggle as she cuddled the little buddle of energy, "yes you are and your grandmas are going to spoil your little butt rotten!"

Yuki put Zane in the stroller it was double one behind the other she put Zane in front and tickled his tummy just to hear him giggle, "Ok let's check to see if we have everything! First kit!"

Aki put Marcy in and kissed her head, "Second little kit!"

Yuki grabbed a bag and opened it as Aki said, "umbrella in case it rains or water demons pull prank?" she pulled out a closed one!

Aki held out her hand, "Diapers!" despite her bags small size she pulled out two unopened packs, "two unopen fifty packs!"

the former human turned demon Queen continued her list, "Cloths change!" yuki pulled out like Ten outfits for both babies before putting them up and her wife said, "Check, ok next teady bears!"

yuki pulled out big net bag of them and said, "Check!" she then pulled out a massive cooler and opened to reveal bottles of milk, "and milk is also a check!"

Aki nodded as she put the large object flawlessly into the smaller bag and they head out pushing the scrollers with read grandkits on the back.

Meanwhile.

Spectre was holding another green shard as he said, "No what to do with this!" he then walked to see a tree with red leaves in the middle of a green forest and he walked over to see human bones all up in it's roots.

he looked closer at a knoot hole and in a moment he jumped back screaming as a mouth o na stack came out roaring before stopping, "Wait your ass ain't human! We jubokko only drink human blood sorry man!"

the Green man panted holding his chest, "Talking vampire tree!"

the tree then said, "yeah that summarizes very well and you are a green Demihuman monster not native to this realm!"

The green man rubbed his beard as he said, "Oh ok then I'll accepted your sorry if you do something for me! and I'll give you a gift in advanced!"

the tree then let out a sarcastically said, "dude I am a tree what could I possible want?"

Spectre shoved the nature fragment down it's mouth in a moment the tree gasped in horror, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

he then yelled as it's roots up lifted and merged into two legs as it's two longest branches bent in to arms growing three wooden clawed fingers on the ends as an eye busted open above the mouth whole.

the tree blinked as it took a step falling over but getting up and grabbing a stick, "…. Oh I see yeah what is it man I can walk and grab things I owe you my now what you want man?"

Spectre then smiled, "in lighting country there are this humans called Rex owen, Ursula ed and Zander Z I want you to eat them!"

the tree laughed and said, "on white bread or whole grain?" the alien laughed at the joke as the tree pointed at him and said, "thank you I'll be here never again! I'll go eat those people you want me to and I'll see you around never wing man!"

Meanwhile in one of lightings park

Yuki and Aki where walking pushing the stroller as the two little babies looked around. A butterfly landed on Marcy's face making her giggle and clap as it flow off she smiled.

Zane just made faces at it and tried to get it to go away by pawing at it with it did leave making him do a little chest bang with looked super cute when done by a tinny little baby in a scroller.

Aki covered her mouth giggling as her wife said, "so cute!"

that is when A demoness came in and looked in, "your lucky my daughter married an oni so my grands are ugly as shit!" she said walking off.

the Queens gasped in horror, "How their she be raciest and say bad words in front of our grandkits!"

Meanwhile.

the Vampire tree was walking shaky but it was getting the hang of it, "you know I can see why animals do this walking thing it's kind of fun!" he then picked up a human skull and crushed it, "And this hand thing too super fun! I can't wait to crush while drinking my victims blood to make the blood all gush into my mouth at once man!"

he then looked at the leaves of a fall tree and he blinked, "pretty! I can get with this seeing thing too man!" he said as he walked along, "Save it for later man you got shit to do before you can enjoy your place as a talking walking demonic vampire tree! Who is also a cyclopes!" he said happily.

he then came to a sigh and it said, "Lighting five mile to the north , fire ten miles to the east! …. Did I just read? How even…? I mean if it's that easy I don't know why so many humans complain about not being able too!" he said as he continued on to the way of lighting, "I'll stay away form that fire place!"

before long he headed off to the gate and he saw the guardsmen who looked at him not really caring, "Name?"

the treen blinked or winked and the guard said, "I can't let you in unless you answer the ten questions or a queen says to let you in, and question one is name!"

the tree said, "I don't have one!" he said hands behind his back kicking the ground.

the guard blinked, "well it's an answer so two reason for coming!?"

the tree said, "Oh I am here to return a favor!" he said happily.

the guard nodded looking at the chart, "how long will you be staying?"

the tree said, "Gee it's a job so I guess till the work is done I can't time frame it!"

the guard wrote something down, "I'll just put down long visit, question five what kind of demon are you!"

the tree blinked and point at himself, "Mutant demonic tree man look!"

the guard rolled his eyes, "and last week we had a wooden golem so I am sorry if I don't want to assume again, ok question Six and this is the stupid one, got a fragment?"

the tree then said, "…. What is that?"

the guard rolled his eyes, "Magic crystal!"

the tree then said, "oh yeah I got one of those it's in my stomach!"

the guard blinked, "ok first time anyone has said yes to it! so for the first time I have to ask seven will you be willing to give it up?"

the tree moved a hand, "Nope it's what's letting me walk man!"

the guard then moved on " ok Question eight Color of the shard again first time I am asking this?"

the tree held his chin, "I didn't have an eye before so no clue!"

the guard nodded, "ok then I'll put down unknown ok nine, are you going to harm a demon!" the tree said, "Nope!"

the guard then held a jar out, "would you like to make a donation of any form of valuable to the village orphanage!?"

the tree then said, "No!"

the gaurd hit a button opening the door as he said, "then you're an asshole enjoy your stay!"

to be continued.

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass two out of four

darkness, one out of four


	33. Chapter 33

In the Village.

the tree came to Crimson and Rex as he said, "yoy Blonde you Rex?" the blonde blinked before nodding as he said, "Oh well I am here to drink your blood and kill!"

In a moment Crimson charged in angry punching the Tree's left arm making it shatter into splinters.

the tree backed up as Rex summoned Ace and quickly dino slashed jet shuriken and the air blades soon cut off the top of the tree leaving it with it's legs one arm and it's mouth .

the tree held where it's head use to be as he said, "Going to need a minute the Green guy didn't say you had a way to fight back!"

rex growled out, "spectre!" he then dino slashed a card, "BITING WIND!" Ace wagged his tail throwing blades of wind that slashed the treen in half at the waste leaving it balancing on one leg and one arm it's fragment visible now.

Crimson growled, "NO KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!" she then jumped in ripping out the shard making the Tree fall over died as she grabbed rex, "MY CUDDLE MINE!"

the blonde was now as red as his Girlfriend at this point as he said," too tight air! Air! I NEED AIR!" She then eased up on her grip allowing Rex to gasp.

Later on Yuki was placing the new grass fragment with the other two forming an almost complete cosmos stone with an almost complete stone plate inside of it.

she smiled and said, "Almost done with this crap!" she then walked out to see an ice golem with a letter and she took it, "What's this bullshit!" she said opening it with a claws

She pulled out the letter and looked at it and blinked, "Water has three fragments and wants to bet them against the ones they know we have well hopefully one is green so we can get that done and over! Fine fine I'll check accept!" she then bite her thumb to make an X in blood

she then handed it back and the Golem of ice walked off to carry the answer and she whistled making Max walk in as he said, "you rang mother!?"

yuki put her hands together, "As you know we still need to hunt for spectre even if he is mostly helpless but water has three fragmenets for the betting."

Max rolled his eyes, "no worries they use water and ice Golems anyway I'll easily just run right through them with my friends!"

the queen crossed her arms and said, "Sorry Son but I agreed fair fight no lighting fire or nature with is strong to them! That just leaves Silver, Ken, Zander and spiny. The last two are a duo so you are two short!"

Max sighed as he held his chin, "Crimson she is mostly brute force and Oliver while earth is weak to water his ghost warriors are not!" he said snapping his figured, " I would call on so of my freed friends but they are all fire they would fall to water but win to ice!"

The Queen nodded as she pointed and said, "well go get them I'll go tell Zoe what's going on!"

Meanwhile ways away in a frozen artic within an ice palace a blue skinned lady with snow white hair in a snow white dress over coat and ice crown walked out it at ice golems, "yeti and ice golems they know what I am bring to face them but I have no idea what they have We need to fix that!"

That is when Spectre showed up wearing a clearly stolen winter coat " I can help I would love to spy for the queen of ice!"

the queen rolled her eyes and throw him a Camera, "take pictures of their team training and come back to me and I'll pay you!"

the Green man flow off happily swinging to himself.

Meanwhile back in lighting.

Zoe had just finished changing Marcy and Zane Marcy was giggling happily grabbing at her feet smiling.

Zane just looked puckered up laying their blinking So Zoe tickled her son's stomach making him laugh and giggle all over himself and clap and she smiled.

yuki then walked in and Zoe's ear twitched, "Another challenge for fragments?" She turned and saw one of her mothers in law nod.

The mother picked up her babies and put them in their cribs while saying, "Bring it on that just means we are finished and done with this quest sooner so me and Max can focus on this two little kits!" she said kissing her son's head then giving her daughter a quick tickle on the tummy.

Marcy giggled and clapped.

Meanwhile

Ken was on at the snow covered mountains with Silver Zander super Spiny Crimson and Oliver as he looked to Max then to Marianna who was in a winter coat, " this is going to be harder than fire's challenge by a long shot! But oh well let's get this week and this quest over with as we beat Noone her main bad guy just the joke and the fragments left on this quest!"

Max sighed as he said, "yes and I am here instead of spending time with my wife and kits So I agree with Ken I want you all to reach down deep and challenge you're I want this over with already to get this won and more of this quest done! There is only a total of twelve fragments left we have four! Water has three if we win we got Seven or almost a third of them!"

Zander blinked as he said, "gee you using fractions now that's new!" the demon prince gave Zander a glare making him shut up and stand still as the demon point at him with a claw, "you may be brother in law but I will still beat the shit out of you if you disrespect my authority!"

Silver nodded and said, "yes he is the crown prince so respect it sir!"

Oliver rolled eyes, "we getting side tracked!"

Crimson nodded," yeah let's get this over with already." She said cracking her knuckles.

unknown to them Spectre was above taking a picture and then flowing off.

Later on when he returned to the Queen of ice He handed he picture to her and she said, "Two oni a human with familiar, an artic wolf and a generic demon, thank you!" she then throw him a large bag of gold coins.

spectre took the bag and drug it out the door slowly as it was to heavy to carry right let along fly with it

to be continued.

Fragments

wind one out of four

grass three out of four

darkness, one out of four


	34. Chapter 34

Zoe was sitting in a park the stroller looking at her little kits Marcy was hugging a little fox plushie Zane was shaking a rattle happily with a smile. The new mother smiled as she asked, " Gee I wonder how the challenge is going!?"

Meanwhile in the mountains.

Ken was in the air avoiding ice spikes as his Familiar roared and fired tackled the golem and held it down his hrons then glew, " My horn beams can hurt and heal! FIRE!" his horns then fired off a laser blast shattering one golem.

He landed as he turned his pet in to a card and walked up slapping his butt, " eat ti ice queen!"

the ice queen growled as her next golem of ice walked up just to be shattered by super Spiny using the Alpah dice move card to summon bombs.

up next was Silver who smiled as the golem charged at him, " If I win this I in it for us!" he said as he avoid two ice mace fist trying to crush him easily, "but how to do it! wait I have an idea!"

he held out his hands summoning two of his own ice golems who both tackled the enemy golem.

the three where punching eachother braking them till only one of Silvers missing an arm remained the Ice Queen screamed as she vanished in a vortex of ice leaving behind three shards. One grass two wind!

Oliver grabbed them and smiled, "Ok let's get this to the queen!"

Later on in the park Zoe saw green fireworks go off and she smiled, "So Grass is down guess we won!" she said happily strolling her now sleeping kits home, "Gee I wonder what the other two where!"

Meanwhile in the fragment room.

Aki point to one darkness and three wind, " four just four more of this shits over before the bullshit can end and we can retire and hand the keys to the kingdom to Max and Zoe!" she said happily.

yuuki hugged aki and kissed her before saying, "yes beach side retirement village for girls only can't wait bikini milf demoness everywhere for the eye to see like I dreamed of sense I was a little vixen!" she said happily.

Aki smiled and giggled, "and we will be the hottest ones there darling!" she then kissed her before braking the hug and striking a pose with a hand behind her back a leg resting on another and her hand on it, "After all just look at us!"

yuuki had a nose bleed and held it as she said, "… I'll lock the door!"

Aki giggled " silly vixen what makes you think I didn't already do that!" She said pinning her wife to a wall, "Now head wife says Take it off!" yuuki was read btu said, "yes my darling!"

Meanwhile outside Zoe's ears twitched and her eyes widen as Max in panic came out and She asked her husband, "please tell me I am not hearing what I think I am!" she said her tails covering the kits ears.

The husband held out his hand and said, "IF they weren't I won't be Running out of the palace right now!"

Later on in a springs hot spring Aki and yuki where together side by side tails interlocked kissing while holding a hand , aki smiled and said, "this is nice but still it's sad Spike didn't get to see his grand kids…. Gee what would have happened if he survived…."

yuki held her close and said, "then I would have married and loved you both I may prefer girls but I like a few guys too as long as they prove they have their heart in the right place like our son, and Spike had his close enough to the right place he didn't want to worry you when things got weird but …. Letting your kit run around super chicken fighting…. Yeah he was an idiot but his heart was in the right place!"

Aki nodded and said, "yes he was my idiot and the big heart of his is the best thing Max got, sure he grow up to get your serious streak and he got smarter but Spike's heart guides him. None was right about one thing Max's human heart is his greatest strength."

Yuuki nodded as she kissed her wife's check as she said, " yeah , but look at us grandmas talking about times past and looking forward to retiring we are leaving everywhere but the now!"

the other Queen then said, "well darling time travel will do that to you!" She said putting her arms around her wife's neck, "Let's change that!" She said happily.

Later on while coming to return Max and Zoe still had the kit's ears covered with their tails to the twins confusion but they got close and turned around and said, "Nope still not kit safe!"

Zoe then blinked and said, "… hotel?"

Max pulled out a royal cash card and said, "finest! And if they get mad I'll tell them straight up we wouldn't have had to if you two casted a sound blocking barrier around yourself to protect your grandkits innocence!"

Zoe nodded and she said, "Smartest thing you ever said darling1!"

Later on Yuki and Aki where laying in bed sheets up to their necks where aki held the sheet to her body and jumped up, "… dear did you put up a sound blocking barrier at any point today because I didn't!"

Yuuki's eyes widened ans she covered her face in shame, "No wonder Max and zoe didn't come with the kits! They hear us…. Oh my hell! This is horrible I grand kits could have heard us…. Oh I don't even want to say it!"

Aki looked shamed as she said, "….. we have become a stereotype and not a positive one either! very very negative! Oh my lord At least Spike would say no when Max was in the house …. It's honestly why everything was safe and planned with stopped max form having like Ten siblings at least!"

yuuki rolled over and said, "We are going to have to say sorry so much tomorrow let's just get some sleep!"

aki laid down grabbed her wife form behind, "We are already In the wrong might as well be wrong one more time!" she said smirking.

yuki looked scared as she said, "….. no wonder spike didn't pull through he didn't have the energy to hold on for dear life!"

Aki pinned her wife again, "please if anything he would be use to holding on to his life thanks to me!" she said demanding with fire in her eyes.

Yuki gulped and looked to her side and said, "End chapter please!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind three out of four

darkness, one out of four

Yuki who was wearing just a large white shirt nails and hair a mess and walking funny waved and said, "thank you!"

Aki who was all need and clean walked out with a large net on a pole and used it to catch her wife, "Get back her you!"


	35. Chapter 35

Zoe was in the kitchen feeding the twins Marcy had stopped holding her stomach but Zane the little piggy was still hungry point to his mouth to ask for more baby food, She smiled," Well I know who's end of the Gene pool your swimming in!"

She turned sad for a moment when Yuki walked in and she said, "here to say sorry for almost ruining your grandkit's innocence?"

the queen stretched rubbing her neck, " yes as well as hide form my wife! She is still in heat, ….. love her but she can be so scary! Anyway we set up the new darkness drain seals so we can handle darkness stone now and end this! Also you have visitors!"

Zoe was making sure Zane had something to drink to wash down the baby pees, "If it's who I think it is I don't want to see them!"

Yuki crossed her arms, " Zoe you don't want to do this! Trust me! My father was made I was a lesbian as it meant he won't have a genetic heir, then years past and he start to try and reach out again when I finally went to see him I was great by a guy I never meet. Turns out my dad was Bi and when he found that out and remated to a male he felt horrible as he only lied to himself about only being attracted to the opposite sex by his father, realizing he became his own dad he reached out once a year for the rest of his life, and by time I came around I had to hear form my step Father that he had passed!"

zoe's ear's lowered as did her mouth As yuki said, "So I had to have the step parent I just meet show me around to a wall were he had new headlines about me the first lesbian queen of this country, each one pinned with pride, first Vixen to make it to nine tails with out getting married first. First fire nine tails in thousands of generations, and how he hoped I would come see him as he laid getting sicker and sicker form Lung cancer a hope he kept all the way up to his last breath. No Really my step dad told me his last words was, 'when yuki gets here tell her I am sorry I couldn't hold out longer to see her!' "

Zoe shed a tear as Yuki said, "Everything is able to realize I've been an asshole and change for the better if he hasn't changed this time then at least find out!"

the Queen left whipping a tear, "And also I had oliver raise my father form the grave for a day like spike all he said was how sorry he was for being a jerk and how he couldn't last long enough for me to come visit."

the coral red head looked in the mirror for a second seeing the dyed her hair pink girl she was with her family then her Max and the Twins with Reese Zander, aki and yuki, "… they should have a chance to be there again!"

Later on that day Zoe walked in to a room and sat on a chair before her, were her parents between them her mate Max as she said, "Max is only here to make sure I don't go ballistic!" she said pointing to a house planet and making it grow twice a big and grow massive spikes, "…. Max please remove that I don't want any ammo if I go nuts!"

Max got up opened the door and kicked the house plant out before closing the door and sitting back as he said, "Dr Drake speak you penguin looking bastard! And I only use that word as it is correct!"

the doctor said, "…. We may have over reacted it …. Isn't like you weren't of marriable age by the laws back home…." He said embarrassed as he forgot the laws of his home Land of Japan.

Zoe then countered as she crossed her legs," so the problem was I was marrying Max then… Gee papa that's so much worst then me getting married period!" she said pointing it out.

the doctor went to speak but a tail covered his mouth and Max crossed his arms, "you get one try per visit your chance is over Mrs Drake Speak now!"

the Woman jumped crying and hugging zoe, "I MISS MY BABY I MISS HER AND I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDKIDS! I JUST WANT MY BABY GIRL BACK I WASN'T READY FOR ALL OF THIS STILL NOT BUT I CAN'T GO ANYLONGER WITH OUT HUGGING MY BABY!" She said crying waterfall tears.

Zoe blinked and looked to Max, "She passes, "papa, you leave! You failed big time!"

Max then picked up his father in law by the back of the neck and held him up over his head as he walked off with the guy who blinked," So your problem is she married me…. your lucky I am a nice guy or I would brake apart…. I mean magic sword lighting dinosaur prince… so many horrible things I could do to you and get away with! Hell they would throw me a parade if I ordered it for it! think about that when you come back next month!"

Next month same set up but outside the door mrs Drake was happily sitting in the hall tickling her grandkid's bellies. Were she said " Oh Zane your such a chubby little potato! We know who's side your swimming in and Marcy your just like you're mother as a baby!" she said.

before Marcy grunted then cried out, "CHANGE ME!" Mrs drake held her nose and fanned it," yeah just like you're mommy don't worry gram gram will change you!"

but as she reached for the diaper back under the strollers she noticed Max dragging her husband out in a headlock and she asked, "… what did he say this time!?"

Max then said, "he came across Xenophobic with is why he is getting only enough air to breath not speak all the way home!"

Next time around.

inside Dr drake held his face, "What do I have to say!?"

zoe opened the door and said," the fact you have to ask means you fail Get a move on!" he then walked out this time and in a moment a rattle hit the back of his head.

Mrs drake giggled as she said, "If this was a pass I would say something but Zane gets away with that this time honey!"

next month Zoe was sitting stretching this time she had a crossword in hand, "don't mind me just seeing how far along I will get before you fail this time!"

the Vet held his face, "Well now ok I was a jerk, I overreacted, I hated the man you would marry despite the fact he has more to offer then any other possible, there happy?"

Zoe sighed, "Now you make it sound like I only love max for his royal fortune!"

the doctor got up opened the door and said, "I'll see myself out!" he said walking off sadly hitting his head.

mrs drake was holding the twins and looked to him and said,"…. You are horrible at this your daughters are married starting family's of their own thing dear like just really really bad man!"

the doctor walked off as he said, "I know!"

the following month in the room Zoe sat down and said, "Still trying?"

doctor Drake then sadly said, "no I am giving up! I am sorry I clearly can't do this! Even if it was normal I probably still would have stuck my foot in my mouth and lost my daughters upon marriage because clearly I am a dumbass who doesn't shut up, Can't think about what he says and just can't be happy his babies are happy!" he said getting up bowing to leave.

but Zoe jumped up and hugged him making him blink as she happily said, "That's all you need to say dad now come meet your grandkids!"

Zoe opened the door " HE FINALLY DID IT MOM!"

Mrs drake walked up holding the Twins as she said, "Mircales do happen!"

Marcy point to her grandpa and said, "penguin!"

to be continued.

Fragments

wind three out of four

darkness, one out of four


	36. Chapter 36

Out in the forest outside lighting country

Oliver was banging his chest against a large wolf blowing hurricane winds he hit the ground summoning seven ghost warriors to charge a the wolf blow out wind and Oliver said, "Me know you have wind fragment!" he said summoning his club.

the wolf blow away the ghost as Oliver tried to run but he was still being blown away he then rubbed his head, "Can't hit he keep me far away wait only one direction me gots it!" he then summoned seven more ghost warriors.

the warriors broke apart with him all going in form different angles, making the wolf blow while moving when the seven where gone Oliver before being glow back summoned seven more who continued it.

the wolf moved but one made it in close and throw it's sword hitting the wolf in the head killing it.

the ghost vanished as Oliver the oni walked over and ripped off the dead wolf's head to see the wind fragment and he smiled, "Me find it! last of wind!" he said cheering and banging his chest happily and he danced, "Me did it me did it! me out smart big bag wolf…. How long it take for that joke to be made!?"

Later on in the fragment drain room.

Aki was smiling as she put oliver's one on wind completing it and the seals drained it away and turned it into the fireworks show as she said, "Well that does it just three darkness shards left!" she said happily putting her hands on her hips.

She held her chin, "But no one is gone and Spectre is just being a reporter now So no one else looking for them! We need to search!" she said walking off to go talk to Rex's parents in the hanger the space pirate ship rest in while they were here.

She said, "We need a tracker to find the last of the fragments I won't to keep this quit my grandkit's first birthday party is a few weeks away and I would like for the final fire work show to be part of it!"

The blonde mother smiled and saluted, "On it Momma fox queen A!" she grabbed her husband and head off with him.

A few days later they had repaired the cosmos stone tracker and smiled at three dots, "We are in luck the final three are one!" she said happily at it.

her husband said, "this could be a trap of some kind so I won't go for it!"

Aki rolled her eyes, 'I am a nine tail fox grandmother queen I'll grab my wife and head off for it! it'll be our birthday gift to our grandkits mommy and daddy can not focus on raising you! Get the portal thing sending us a map we are going for it!"

the next day.

Yuki was walking with Aki as she said, "So you and me to end this?"

Aki nodded as she flipped her hair, "it is going to be worth it the kids did so much we need to give them time there time to be themselves and focus on their future."

Soon the frost cave way to a lake as Yuki said, "feels like just yesterday Max want to pick a fight with the dragon that use to live their!"

Aki nodded as they walked along coming to the ruins of the D-lab were they both bowed to it Aki putting a flower on it as she said, "rest well past!"

Yuki nodded as they head off to the mountains were they came to a large Black Vortex below!

the couple jumped down together smiling as they held hands arriving in a solid black hall way walking through seeing their bad or tragic memories as they rolled their eyes at it.

Yuki smirked," please after how long we waited for our son to show up This is nothing we have made peace with the past."

Aki nodded as they walked along coming to the All most complete black cosmos stone with center plate with a smile they picked it up and together bring them back to the canyon as they smiled turning to leave.

weeks later.

in the royal garden it was the Twins birthday party and they looked up at the black fire works everyone smiling it was over the adventure was done they could now look to the future.

Something Zoe happily realized as she hugged her son and wrapped her tails with her husbands as Max smiled at her while holding his daughter.

end


End file.
